Feathers
by faded colors
Summary: Kakashi/OC. He vowed to destroy every Tanaka and Village Head supporter in the Feather Village. She vowed to stay alive and safe. He vowed to protect her, no matter what. When Arisa Tanaka is found out to be alive and living in the Hidden Leaf Village old enemies come back to haunt her. Kakashi insists on protecting her, but why is he willing to risk his life for one woman?
1. The Man and His Promise

**CHAPTER 1: The Man and His Promise**

* * *

Five times. That's how many times Kakashi had walked this exact same street already. His feet kicked up small clouds of dust as he moved at a lackadaisical pace. There really was no need to move any faster, considering the lack of things on the jonins agenda for the day. Breakfast, reading, lunch, a halfhearted effort at cleaning his apartment, two more chapters of his favorite book, afternoon snack, and now a stroll around the village- all prior to four in the afternoon. A sigh left the silver haired man's lips as he let his head fall back and his gaze move to the sky_. The one time I actually have time for his shenanigans and Guy is nowhere to be seen._

"Hm," Kakashi noticed the position of the sun, and estimated that by now she should be back, "Excuse me sir," his pace quickened as he approached a gentleman who had been window shopping, "Can you tell me what time it is?"

"Ninjas don't carry watches?"

Kakashi let out a laugh to cover up the irritation of being criticized after asking a simple question, "I guess not," his smile fell flat against the man who seemed to be two decades older than him and in no mood for pleasantries.

"Four thirty-five."

"Thank you," he bowed slightly, but the man had already averted his attention. Kakashi put it out of his mind as he began moving with a decided purpose.

She had left at ten this morning with Anko to go on a C ranked information gathering mission. Given time for fatigue, unplanned combat, and a thirty minute break for lunch the team of two should have arrived no later than four forty-five. Now that he had that figured out, the next mental obstacle was a bit more difficult. He would need to find out if the twenty four year old jonin made it back okay, without alerting any suspicion as to why he wanted to know.

Another sigh as hands pushed into pockets and Kakashi began wondering how he could still have such difficulty with this. He had, after all, been keeping an eye on Arisa Tanaka for thirteen years now with no incident or inclination that anyone knew of his own personal task. Despite the anxiety the borderline spying brought to him, there was no thought of ceasing. He had made a promise after all.

_The hospital was bustling, so much so that no nurse had even stopped to ask thirteen year old Kakashi what he was doing there. Not that he needed the help, if he remembered correctly they had put her in room 203. It had been on Minato's suggestion that Kakashi go to the hospital to visit the eleven year old Arisa. Though he had talked to her a few times that wasn't enough to get him to enter the Konoha hospital. It was the fact that Arisa's father, Katsumi, and Minato had been good friends, and seeing how the Fourth Hokage would not be able to stop by to visit he asked Kakashi to. Plus Kakashi had been the one to find and bring Arisa to the hospital after the attack on her village._

_Information was travelling fast about what happened to the Feather Village during the night, but true details were slow to find their way to the light. From what Kakashi understood the intent of the attack had been to usurp power in the Feather Village by killing the Village Head, his family, and any who supported him. Their plan to take power had failed the moment the Leaf arrived and drove the attackers out of the village, but they also failed in their other mission. Katsumi Tanaka, the Village Head, had indeed been killed but as of now his two children had survived- seventeen year old Takao and eleven year old Arisa._

_When Kakashi found the raven haired girl she was unconscious, under a pile of rubble, and covered in her own blood. He recognized her instantly, and after seeing the slash to her side was surprised she was alive. Not only because of the wound, but for a simple genin to have survived an attack whose specific goal was to kill her was rather amazing. The Feather Village was two hours East of the Leaf, and the two had been in alliance with each other since the formation of the Feather. Many, Kakashi included, viewed the Feather as a subset of the Leaf rather than its own distinct village. This alliance is what sent a team of Leaf ninja to aid the Feather against the attack, but by the time they arrived it was too late. _

"_Kakashi!" the boy froze as he turned to see the dark haired teen, whose face was muddied and clothes stained and torn, "Did you come to visit Arisa?"_

"_Minato asked me to," Kakashi told the other surviving Tanaka, who did not look well._

"_I see," Takao responded, figuring that his father's best friend would want to make sure Arisa was okay- especially after the trauma she suffered, "She's in room 203, but I apologize if she isn't in a visitor friendly mood. You see I made her quite upset when I told her I was leaving," he smiled, despite the confusion that crossed Kakashi's face._

"_I'm actually very grateful I ran into you Kakashi, because I have a favor to ask," Takao continued, his gaze turning to watch a nurse enter his sister's room, "How much do you know about the attack on my village?"_

"_Someone wanted to take over power and kill the Village Head and his family. That's all I know."_

"_That someone is named Ryoko, he is my age and for lack of a better word a radical. He disagrees with the Leaf and Feather alliance, believing that the Feather has been held back from reaching its true potential and finding glory. He truly hates my family, and knowing him he will not stop now. After my father's death the village fell into my hands, and I have come up with a solution. There will be no more Feather Village, we will not try to rebuild, and in fact we shall just assimilate with the Leaf."_

"_Makes sense," Kakashi crossed his arms in front of him, following the now Feather Village Head's logic, "But what favor did you have to ask?"_

"_Yes, well the other part of the solution has to do with my family. Ryoko knows I am alive, but he believes Arisa to be dead. He won't stop until he kills me, and that will lead him here and then he will find out about Arisa. Do you understand Kakashi?"_

_Yes, he understood. Takao would leave to keep Arisa safe, because he valued her life more than his. "I want you to look after Arisa for me."_

"_They think she's dead, what kind of danger is she in that she needs someone to look after her?" Kakashi wasn't trying to be harsh, but instead logical. The boy understood the distress Takao was in, and under that mental strain the Tanaka's thoughts may be cloudy._

"_None, right now, and I hope she never will be. I won't be here to look over her, to make sure she is okay, and that she will never be found by Ryoko or his men. You can say 'no' Kakashi, but I would very much like it if you could do me this favor, if you could make me this promise."_

_Kakashi looked up at Takao, seeing a silent pleading in his eyes. It would be easy, Kakashi thought, to look after someone who was in no danger. In fact Kakashi wouldn't really have to do anything, but saying he would look after Arisa would make all the difference to the fellow jonin standing in front of him. "Okay," Kakashi nodded, "I'll look after her, I promise."_

He had never taken the promise very seriously, until the deaths of Obito and Rin. Suddenly the promise to protect one girl from what seemed like an impossible danger was at the forefront of Kakashi's mind. He couldn't protect his comrades, but he'd be damned if he couldn't make sure Arisa stayed safe.

Kakashi's thoughts had consumed him and it wasn't until he saw the tail of a brown jacket catch the wind that he was brought back to his current situation- to find an inconspicuous way to find out if Arisa was back from her mission and okay. And there, a few feet in front of him was the one person who could give him all the details.

"Well someone sure is in a hurry," Kakashi quickened his pace as he caught up with Anko, "What's the rush?" The way the woman looked at him made Kakashi feel uneasy, as if he had gone too far. He normally didn't just approach people and start random conversation, especially if they looked to be busy.

"I'm going to the Hokage's office."

"Coincidence. I'm going there as well."

Anko stopped for a moment, an eyebrow raised as she studied Kakashi. It was obvious that she was wondering what he was up to, and as her mouth opened slightly the man was prepared to defend himself. Anko shut her mouth before a word came out, and as if being reminded of her urgency once again began moving towards the Hokage's office.

_She must think I'm flirting_, Kakashi assumed as he stayed a step behind Anko, making a mental note that perhaps the direct approach wasn't always the best approach. He figured he should keep his mouth shut for now, and hope in passing Anko would mention why Arisa was not with her. Normally the entire team would report back to the Hokage on the status of their mission, which would make Arisa's absence unusual.

"Anko, I assume you've come to report on your mission, and," the Third Hokage paused, leaning slightly to look past the bustling woman, "Kakashi, what a surprise. It is your day off you know."

"Yes Lord Hokage I know I just-"

"I apologize for Arisa not being here to report with me, I thought it best for her to get her rest," Anko had no time for small talk and despite the obvious presence of Kakashi she was not willing to wait for him to leave before beginning, "Our mission was a success. Here is the information," the woman placed a single scroll on the Hokage's desk before continuing, "But I'm afraid I have some troubling news to report."

"Continue."

"On our way back from the mission ninja from a nearby village saw us and began trailing us. We confronted them and ended up in conflict. During this we found out something shocking. The ninja wore headbands which indicated they were from the Feather."

"The Feather Village you say?" Hiruzen leaned forward watching as Anko shook her head 'yes'.

"Yes, and we both know that any surviving Feather ninja now live in the Leaf, plus Arisa did not recognize them. That's not it though. After capturing one of the ninja and preparing to bring him back we were stopped by yet another one wearing a Feather headband. He killed our captive and correctly identified Arisa's kekkei genkai as being from the Tanaka clan."

"I take it she used her kekkei genkai to subdue the captive?"

"Yes Lord Hokage. The ninja didn't get her name, and in fact I don't think he knew exactly who she was, only that she was a Tanaka. I believe that is why he tried to capture Arisa, to take her to someone who would be able to properly identify her. Luckily we managed to escape, but Arisa was obviously shaken up, and mentioned something about a man named Ryoko."

The tension that formed in Kakashi's shoulders was unnoticeable to the human eye. He had moved to the side of the room, arms crossed in front of him and a look that lacked concern softening his features. At hearing the name 'Ryoko', Kakashi leaned forward a bit trying to hide his interest in the subject matter.

"Yes," the Hokage pushed himself up from his desk, "That would make sense."

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"Thank you for your report Anko," Hiruzen's smiled at the woman, giving her a nonverbal cue that the details of who Ryoko was would have to remain a secret to her, "I am sure these men will continue to try to find Arisa, but let me ensure you that your friend will remain safe. I will assign someone to keep an eye on her."

"Okay," Anko nodded, waiting for the Hokage to give her a sign that she could ask for more information, but the cue never came. "Well then, thank you Lord Hokage."

Once the door was firmly closed Kakashi could feel the gaze of the Hokage, "There was no reason to stay through that. I would like to keep this information classified, but you were part of the task squad formed to help the Feather fight when they were attacked. Therefore I am sure you realize the severity of this news."

"Yes Lord Hokage, and I am sorry for not leaving."

"No matter, just make sure to keep this quiet. No doubt Ryoko will come after Arisa, and in doing so may use this new Feather Village to attack the Leaf- if news of this got out, well you know it wouldn't be good. Anyway, I'm sure you came here for a reason- so what do you need Kakashi?"

"Yes, I came to ask about taking up another mission. Until I am assigned a genin squad I have more than enough free time, and would like to stay busy," it wasn't a lie, because in fact Kakashi had found himself bored and interested in taking on more missions, "But if I may, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"For my next mission, I volunteer to protect Arisa Tanaka."

"Really?" the Hokage raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, who stood with his hands in his pockets and an unreadable expression in his visible eye, "I do not deny that the girl needs someone to keep an eye on her, but there is no need for a jonin to do this. A chunin is perfectly capable of staying close by Arisa and if she is attacked protecting her until further help arrives."

"I understand, but I ask you to reconsider."

"You seem avid about this Kakashi, may I ask why?"

"I once made a promise that I would like to keep," he stated simply, knowing that Hiruzen was not one to pry.

Kakashi was sure the request sounded obscure and that in fact his life would be much easier if he didn't volunteer for this. He was sure whoever was assigned to keep Arisa safe until this was figured out would be a capable ninja- but they wouldn't have the drive Kakashi had. They wouldn't be willing to inconvenience themselves for the sake of one female jonin, nor would they know the seriousness of this man Ryoko.

"Hm, well then who am I to make you go back on a promise," the Third Hokage smiled, a twinkle in his eye at seeing Kakashi take such initiative when it came to a mission that didn't seem to suit him, "Fine, your mission from now on until this issue with the new Feather Village has been resolved is to protect Arisa Tanaka. I knew Ryoko, he was a prominent jonin in the Feather and I also believe that his resolve to kill the Tanaka family will lead him to do anything to kill Arisa- even wage a war with the Leaf. Your duties are to stay by her side at all times and be on the lookout for any threat to her life and the Leaf."

_At all times_. The words rang through Kakashi's mind as he began wondering what exactly he had signed up for. He could already imagine sleepless nights watching the outside of her apartment, and moments best suited for reading being used instead to make sure some strange man didn't run off with his mission. An extreme form of babysitting- watching a woman that he knew more about than he probably should. It would prove to be interesting, Kakashi was sure of that, but as long as he kept his promise he figured he'd be able to keep his sanity.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kakashi/OC story, what what! So yes, this story will include an OC named Arisa Tanaka. Don't worry, you'll find out a ton more about her in the chapters to come. I would love to hear from anyone who read this chapter- so review and let me know what you thought, constructive criticism is always welcome and so is flattery ) and anything inbetween!

Because I can't include every inch of backstory and still keep this story interesting I will be posting additional information on this story on my tumblr (link can be found on my profile), so make sure to check that out. Thanks!


	2. The Girl and Her Plan

**CHAPTER 2: The Girl and Her Plan**

* * *

It was no use. She was in a losing battle and no matter how hard she fought the result would be the same. As Arisa left the Hokage's office and walked outside she could feel his presence behind her- which would be impossible to get used to. Elbows hit railing and her brown eyes shifted to the side to notice the silver haired jonin leaning against the railing next to her. Eyebrows furrowed, wondering why _he_ had been assigned to look after her. Finding out that she would be under the protection of a fellow Leaf ninja was already enough to have Arisa's stomach churning. Finding out this ninja would be Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, had her inwardly groaning. It had nothing to do with Kakashi, in fact Arisa had always respected the ninja, but their unusual past coupled with his skills as a ninja would make it difficult for her to execute her own personal plan. _It would have been much easier to trick a chunin, _she thought her eyes still fixated up on the jonin, _Well here goes nothing_.

"I'm really sorry about this," Arisa broke the silence with a phrase she had repeated numerous times in the Hokage's office.

"That's the tenth time you've said that. I'm starting to believe you have a guilt complex."

"Ugh," her head fell forward, black hair covering her face as she continued trying to swallow the fact that her life had managed to be turned upside down in the matter of a few hours.

"Really," Kakashi began, wondering if he should put a hand on her shoulder but decided against it, "You don't need to apologize. I don't mind at all."

"But I'm putting you in such an inconvenience."

This she was correct about but Kakashi was not going to admit it, "No you're not."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she flung her head back, hair catching in the breeze as her brown eyes looking up at that masked face.

"You've said that already, numerous times in fact."

"I'm being serious though," she stood up straight but even at that she didn't come close to matching Kakashi's height with her head barely reaching his shoulder, "I know what protection missions mean. It means you're gonna have to be around me all the time, and I'm sure there is something, _anything_, you'd rather be doing."

"Hm," Kakashi raised his gaze, tapping his chin, "Now that I think of it," he gave her a smile, "No, there is nothing I'd rather do."

Arisa wanted to glare at him, but that would be mean and make it even that much harder to get him to agree to give up on protecting her. She stared at him, noticing that he wasn't buying it, and had no intention of just leaving her alone. "So," it made her uncomfortable to meet his gaze for so long, so she busied herself by looking out at the village, "How's this going to work?"

"Well you have two choices: either come stay with me at my apartment, or I come stay with you at yours," the tension in her shoulders was obvious once he spoke those words, "Hokage's orders, not mine. He assumes that they may try to take you at night, therefore we should take up residence together."

"I am-"

"Don't say you're sorry," he interrupted her as she turned to look at him, "Really."

"Can I make a small suggestion?"

"Why not."

"How about I stay at my place, you stay at yours. It's not like the Hokage will find out, plus if anything does happen during the night I will go straight to you. Add to that the fact that I think I should be allowed to protect myself for eight hours a day."

It wasn't working, the look in his visible eye let Arisa know that he was about to say 'no', so she upped the ante, "I promise I'll stop saying I'm sorry and making references to inconveniencing you."

Now that was tempting. Over the last ten minutes Kakashi had heard the woman apologize and use the word 'inconvenience' multiple times, and trying to convince her to stop was proving impossible. She truly believed that Kakashi wanted nothing to do with this mission- the look on her face if he told her he had requested it would be priceless. But it would also raise numerous questions, so it was best to just go along with her option instead.

"Sure," Kakashi could agree to them not sharing a living space, but he wasn't about to agree to leaving her by herself for an extending period of time. Looks like he'd be sleeping on her roof for a while.

"And don't sleep on my roof."

Had he spoken out loud? He couldn't remember saying his thoughts out loud but somehow this woman knew what he was thinking. "I feel like you keep forgetting I'm a ninja as well," she laughed, obviously noticing his shock.

"I've had to protect people before, and I know how even if they don't want me too I will do whatever necessary to complete my mission. Lurk in trees, sleep on roofs- the usual stuff."

"Ha, right," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, recognizing that she was indeed correct with her assumption- he had forgotten that he was dealing with a fellow ninja. And a good one at that, she was a jonin after all.

Things fell silent as both ninja stared blankly down at the village. This was the longest conversation Arisa and Kakashi had had, and Arisa wasn't sure what to do next. They could stay in small talk, or she could just go about her day with him tagging along. She figured it was best to just let him follow her for now; give him a sense that she was fully willing to corporate. If Kakashi was going to follow her around, then fine, but sooner than later she would need to find a way to get away from him. That's what the night would be for. She knew that if she just kept apologizing it would annoy Kakashi to the point where he would be willing to have a lapse in judgment.

Her gaze turned slightly as she tried to read his expression to notice if he had any inclination that she was playing him. _God that damn mask makes it impossible to tell what he's thinking_, she internally groaned, the silence only growing more awkward.

"You're thinking about something."

"Huh?" she jumped watching as Kakashi was staring down at her.

"You're not up to something…are you?"

"Oh you know," she huffed, "Only trying to get myself killed by a man I haven't seen in thirteen years. The usual," making a joke of it felt weird, and it fell flat against Kakashi, but at least it changed the subject.

"I'm taking this mission seriously. If you're up to something then tell me now, because eventually I will find out."

Or not. His tone was serious and his voice had managed to sound rougher than usual, as if he was threatening her. "Don't worry," she sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Plus like you said- if I _am_ up to anything, you'll find out."

* * *

The normalcy this woman exuded was astounding to Kakashi. Beside the Leaf headband tied around her left forearm there was hardly any indication that not only was Arisa a ninja- but a jonin. She didn't wear the flak jacket, and instead chose a three quarter sleeve forest green t-shirt, which when she raised her arms over her head would slide up to show the bottom portion of a large scar. Black pants clung to her legs and sat snugly around her hips, yet allowed her the freedom of motion necessary for a ninja. He had seen her in a black long sleeve t-shirt, looser fitting pants, and the green flak jacket only for A and S ranked missions- the rest of the time she looked rather casual. Dark hair, parted on the right, hit right above her breasts, and every so often she would run a hand through her hair to fix her bangs.

Although it was obvious to Kakashi that Arisa was in excellent shape, she still asked for help carrying her groceries. Her footsteps made a noise that was much too loud for a ninja, and the way she walked around town was as if she had no care in the world. There was no sign of tension, or that she was keeping an eye on her surroundings. She managed to bump into a fruit stand, drop a book she was looking at, and get directionally confused- all things which would show a lack of coordination. And although the signs were there it made no sense to Kakashi.

_She has to be up to something_, he assumed as he walked behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. They had just come from her apartment, which after helping her carry her groceries to the front door Arisa refused to allow Kakashi inside. She had made up an excuse that further peaked Kakashi's interest as to what this woman was hiding- but he didn't bring it up. In fact he hadn't brought anything up all day, and now as she walked to a restaurant to pick up food Kakashi was becoming impatient.

She said she needed to eat dinner, and by wanting to go pick food up rather than cook Kakashi inferred that perhaps she wasn't the best cook. He didn't ask, seeing how he already knew that she tended to eat out a lot. _It is not okay how much I know about her_, he inwardly sighed knowing that if he accidently let his creepily vast knowledge of her slip it would not be good for him. It hadn't been his intention to learn personal things about her, but it couldn't be helped that over thirteen years he picked up some irrelevant information about the woman.

Like how Arisa would snack on apples in public, leading to Kakashi figured apples were her favorite snack food. She preferred to go out on night rather than morning missions- so she must be a night owl. Little things like how she always wore a hair tie around her wrist, didn't like spicy food, was good friends with Anko and would stop and talk to Kurenai whenever the opportunity presented itself. Kakashi knew that Arisa had two male friends, who he later found out where her old teammates. After the attack on the Feather Village Arisa had been taken under the instruction of an older Feather ninja who put together a team consisting of her and two male Leaf ninja whom Kakashi didn't know very well.

Kakashi sighed as they walked into the restaurant, and noticed how busy the small place seemed to be. He had been here twice before, and at seeing the bowl of peanuts on a nearby counter a plan formulated in his head. Risky, yes, but Kakashi was sure that this would show the coordination Arisa must be hiding. Normally he would have settled for waiting for the woman outside, but as his hand entered the bowl of peanuts, his plan commenced.

"Arisa," he gained her attention before throwing two peanuts at her, "Catch," he threw them too hard on purpose, but that was the point. Any jonin would have no problem with either catching them or deflecting them solely based on their reflexes. Arisa's body would act before her brain forcing her to show the level of coordination Kakashi knew she had.

_Smack_. Peanuts met forehead, and it took everything Arisa had to act as if she hadn't just watched Kakashi throw peanuts right at her face. "Uh…" she stared down at the floor where the peanuts landed, before looking back up at Kakashi who seemed both stunned and embarrassed.

_She didn't catch them_, Kakashi thought as he tried to play off his failed plan, "Sorry, I thought you'd catch them."

Before she could respond Kakashi heard an all too familiar voice, and he knew that for sure he would never be able to forget this embarrassing moment. "Kakashi! I never pegged you to throw things at women."

"Guy, figures you'd be here," Kakashi mumbled as he turned to see his friend clad in his usual get-up and looking as energetic as ever.

"I don't believe I've ever met you," Guy turned his attention to Arisa, who was simply watching the scene unfold, "I am Guy, also known as Kakashi's archrival," his arm slung around Kakashi's shoulder the extra weight causing Kakashi to shift uncomfortably.

"Archrival huh?" one eyebrow raised, and Kakashi could see that Arisa was trying not to laugh.

"Exactly! We are in a constant heated battle!"

"Guy, stop yelling," Kakashi glanced at his friend, who had a fist in the air and the attention of many inside the restaurant.

"So, what's your name pretty lady?"

The first thought to come into Kakashi's mind was the flattering attitude Guy had towards Arisa, while the next thought was more important. _She can't say her last name, not here, not anywhere, not until this is figured out_. Kakashi had yet to speak to Arisa about how serious the situation was, though he assumed she knew. Word must have reached Ryoko of a Tanaka being alive. The ninja who discovered this had seen Arisa's face, and would therefore be able to identify it but it worked both ways. Arisa would be able to recognize the ninja, which led Kakashi to believe that if a spy were to be sent it would not be anyone Arisa knew. They would be going off of a basic description of the woman, but the only ways they would know who she was was if she used her kekkei genkai, or spoke her last name.

"Arisa," the woman smiled, making eye contact with Kakashi as if mentally telling him that she understood, "And I believe my food is ready, so I'll be right back," she left before Guy could further question her.

"She's a beauty, huh Kakashi," Guy nudged his rival, giving him a grin, "I knew eventually you would find a woman, and I must say you've done well."

"You're mistaken. We aren't out on a date."

"Well then, what are you doing out with her?" Guy's tone made it clear to Kakashi that he thought Kakashi was lying.

"It's not a date Guy. It's a mission."

"A mission? She's a ninja?"

"A jonin."

"Really!? She doesn't seem like one, the way she acts and everything. Plus those peanuts hit her right in the head!"

"Exactly," Kakashi felt justified in his reasoning, knowing that this woman was puzzling Guy as well.

"So, what's the mission? Take her out on a date."

"Ugh," Kakashi let his head drop as he wished Guy would stop implying it was some romantic outing, "No, it's a protection mission. I'm guarding her."

"But if she's a jonin-"

"I can't really tell you anything about it Guy, besides that it is most definitely not a date."

"Ready," a bag of takeout was held firmly in Arisa's hand as she joined the two once more.

"You don't have to tell me," Kakashi said, once more, having tried to explain to her all day that she didn't need to check in with him. Kakashi's mission was to protect her; therefore wherever she went he would go without her having to ask if it was okay for her to go somewhere.

"Yeah, sor-"

Kakashi let out a grunt, reminding Arisa that she had promised to stop saying 'sorry' to him. Her nose scrunched at this interruption, not realizing how hard it would be to never be able to say the word 'sorry'. "Well," Arisa let out an exhale, "It was nice meeting you Guy."

"You as well, and I'm sure I will see you again, especially if Kakashi will be around. Perhaps you will even be able to see one of our youthful contests."

"Perhaps," Arisa shrugged before waving goodbye and exiting the restaurant.

The sky was clear overhead, the sun having set hours ago and the moon casting its glow over the village. Numerous stars shone down on them as they walked down the quiet backstreets, a short cut to Arisa's apartment. Plastic rubbed against pants, the takeout bag making a swooshing noise as it swung next to her side. Kakashi kept his distance as he had all day and made sure to stay aware of their surroundings.

"So Guy thought we were on a date?"

"Excuse me?"

"He thought we were on a date," Arisa turned her head to look at the jonin, "Right?"

"Yes, he did," Kakashi looked at her skeptically knowing that she had been rather far away from them yet she managed to hear their conversation.

"He seems nice," her gaze stayed on Kakashi, not having to look forward to see where she was walking. She took his silence as more skepticism instead of him noticing how she was not bumping into anything despite not looking forward, "I mean it," she assured him with a smile that seemed the most sincere he had seen all day, "He really does seem like a nice guy."

"He is," once he responded Arisa turned her gaze back to in front of her and no longer tried to continue a conversation.

Kakashi assumed this was in part to his curt responses, but his mind had been analyzing her actions instead of her side of the conversation. It wasn't it until they reached her door and Arisa was fully prepared to walk into her apartment without saying another word to Kakashi that he spoke to her.

"In order for me to best protect you, I need to know any information on Ryoko you may have," her shoulders involuntarily twitched at hearing that name, yet her facial expression or attitude did not change.

"Kakashi, it's late," she turned, resting her back on the door as she gazed up at him, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"The man who planned and executed the destruction of your Village and murder of your family has most likely been informed that a Tanaka is still alive. The Hokage firmly believes that he will come after you and try to kill you and will go through any means to accomplish this- even attacking the Leaf Village. Yet you think this isn't important enough to discuss tonight?"

Kakashi hadn't meant to be harsh, but instead try to impart on Arisa the severity of the situation. Yet he knew his words affected her when her jaw tightened, teeth clenched and her grip on the takeout bag become tighter.

"Don't assume to know so much," her voice was low, quiet and serious, "You don't know the situation, and wouldn't know what to do with any information I have," she was angry, and Kakashi thought of apologizing, but before he could she had moved into her apartment.

"I don't have any information on him," she couldn't even say the name 'Ryoko' as her eyes stared down at the ground; "Anything else we need to talk about can be done tomorrow. Goodnight Kakashi," her door shut, leaving Kakashi standing outside.

He didn't move for a moment, his hands in his pockets and a sigh on his lips. _That didn't go as planned_, he felt guilty having been so blunt with the woman, yet he assumed she wouldn't react like she did. All afternoon and evening she had seemed carefree, doing errands, walking around town almost oblivious to the fact Ryoko was out there- and trying to find her. He would make sure to apologize in the morning, and clarify his intentions. Until then he would find a decently comfy spot in the vicinity of the apartment complex, where he could keep an eye on her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2...done! Hope you all liked it, and the next chapter will give you more insight into Arisa. Thanks to those who added the story to their alert system thing (Neonbunbun, bloody bint, and nevvy) and to those who reviewed the first chapter- luis1113, nevvy, and bloody bint. You guys seem to have high hopes for this story, and I hope I don't disappoint. And thanks to bloody bint for pointing out some grammar mistakes, I tend to go by the horrible rule of 'when it doubt comma it out!'. I will try to work on getting the commas under control and in the right place, and if there are any more grammar things please let me know.

Also I really want to try to keep Kakashi in character as much as possible, so if anyone has feedback on that let me know. Any and all feedback is always welcome :)

Once again, for any side/extra information on this story check out my tumblr (link on my profile) and make sure to review. Thanks!


	3. The Trip and the New Feather

**CHAPTER 3: The Trip and the New Feather**

* * *

'_The man who planned and executed the destruction of your Village and murder of your family has most likely been informed that a Tanaka is still alive. The Hokage firmly believes that he will come after you and try to kill you and will go through any means to accomplish this- even attacking the Leaf Village. Yet you think this isn't important enough to discuss tonight?'_

Deliberate actions kept the tremors of fear and anger away, but they couldn't keep Kakashi's words from ringing in her ears. _He will come after you and try to kill you_. He had made it sound black and white, as if he understood the situation Arisa had been put in. As if she should fear for her life- but Ryoko's murderous intent spread beyond her and that is what Kakashi did not understand. Once Arisa forced her dinner down her throat, having lost her appetite, she took to cleaning her apartment- anything to keep the thoughts at bay. Clothes tossed into hamper, books shelved appropriately, all dishes cleaned and put away- yet still Arisa found her mind racing. Her bottom hit the couch followed by her elbows landing on her knees and her head falling forward. A subconscious pain ran through her abdomen as if tracing her large scar.

Despite the thirteen years that had passed the day everything changed was a vivid memory. Smoke travelling down her lungs, terrified screams filling her ears, the cold of metal slicing through her skin, rubble piling up above her, and a warm body picking her up and holding her close. _Kakashi_, the memory of the young boy saving her from the destruction brought her back to the present where a man was currently sleeping in a nearby tree. Their past wasn't very extensive, yet Arisa was sure he would see through the façade she played all day. They had after all been very close to being on the same team.

"_Do you have a team?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Your sensei was killed right?"_

_Twinge. "Yeah."_

"_Minato would like to have you on the team."_

"_Then why didn't he ask?" Arisa turned her gaze to Kakashi who had managed to find her leaning idly up against a tree. Her eyes hadn't been fixated on anything before, and eleven year old Arisa wasn't sure how long she had been out there. _

"_He thought it was too soon. You need time to mourn."_

_Arisa was grateful that Kakashi didn't say something like he was 'sorry' because it wouldn't have meant anything. There was nothing he could do; there was nothing anyone could do. _

"_He made you ask huh?" Arisa looked down, and after hearing Kakashi's confirmation of this fact she was a bit saddened. She had hoped he had come to talk to her of his own free will. "A jonin from the Feather offered to train me. He's gonna be a squad leader of the Leaf, so it'll be me and two Leaf genin on his team."_

"_So you've already accepted to be on that team?"_

_What was that look, Arisa wondered, that crossed through Kakashi's eyes. Disappointment? Concern? It didn't matter, because as soon as it came it was gone. "Yeah I have."_

"_You'd be safer on our team," Kakashi said it mostly to himself, but it was a fact that he seemed to believe in._

"_Because you're there?" it slipped, and once it did Arisa felt embarrassed for implying that she would be safe with Kakashi. For implying that he would even want to keep her safe._

"_If you ever change your mind let me know," Kakashi ignored her question, turning around and beginning to stroll back towards the village, "And you shouldn't be out here all alone ya know."_

_Arisa stared at Kakashi's back, not responding or moving from her spot until she heard Kakashi sigh and say, "C'mon."_

"_Oh," she pushed herself away from the tree and began moving to catch up with the young jonin, but she didn't match his steps. _

_Instead Arisa stayed a step behind Kakashi, her eyes set on him as she wondered what he had meant earlier and if perhaps what she implied was true. She wanted to thank him, not only for offering her to join Minato's team but also for saving her when her village was attacked. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, just like she couldn't bring herself to joining Team Minato- even if she did want to._

Arisa pondered what her life would have been like had she joined Team Minato. Would she have been happier? But she had found happiness with the path she chose, and good friends- but still. The 'what ifs' were easy to think of and the thought of growing up with Kakashi and his team- of being his friend rather than an acquaintance was tempting. But then her plan wouldn't have worked, Kakashi would have noticed and perhaps said something, but it was too late now.

Legs began shaking in anticipation as Arisa's mind turned to what her mission would be tonight. Tonight she would hold the plan, she would be ahead, and this time things would turn out different. She would not be surprised; she wouldn't allow what happened thirteen years ago to repeat itself. Her nails scratched into her scalp, an anger that she had been bottling up inside all day threatening to release. _I won't let him hurt anyone. I won't. _Images flashed through her mind as nails dug further and hands pulled at hair.

"_You have to promise me something Arisa. Don't let this rule your life. I want you to be happy, that's my wish for you. Please make that come true."_

Tension released as Arisa snapped her head up, realization hitting her that she was succumbing to the fear of the past. "Takao," speaking her brother's name caused a calmness to wash over her, "I'm trying to make your wish come true. I won't let this defeat me. I won't let anyone else suffer," her legs straightened as she stood up and began walking towards her bedroom.

Her strides were purposeful and strong as she searched through her closet for a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. As she slipped these clothes on and tired her hair up she began planning the best way to deal with Kakashi. She knew he hadn't left, and had calculated his exact position. Knocking him out would prove difficult based on his speed and intelligence he would see it coming. The next option was the easiest though Arisa had felt uneasy about using her kekkei genkai ever since the incident with the new Feather ninja. It was the identifying feature of the Tanaka clan, but if Arisa hoped to get away from the Village she would need Kakashi in a state where he would be unable to follow her.

Arisa felt a sense of guilt at the idea of tricking this man to the point where he could face serious consequences with the Hokage. She truly had been sorry at inconveniencing him, but not in the way he understood. The inconvenience came with Kakashi being assigned to something he was not prepared for. Kakashi did not know the fire that burned within Arisa or how she was willing to do anything to protect not just herself but- more importantly- all survivors of the Feather Village.

Before exiting her apartment Arisa took a moment to prepare herself. Clad in all black she knew the night would hide her, but that wouldn't be enough. If she could keep from being seen then it would make it much easier, but Kakashi would notice the moment she door opened. That's when the window of time would begin and if she wasn't able to incapacitate him during this small window then her whole plan would fail.

A soft breath left her mouth as she opened her apartment door, stepping out simultaneously. Air whooshed and she felt Kakashi standing behind her as she was in the midst of shutting the door. "Going somewhere?"

There was no need to turn and look at him; all she needed was a shared space- something both of them were currently in contact with. Only a second had passed before Arisa identified the floor as the contact point and was concentrating her chakra. Yellow rings formed around her pupils, and before Kakashi could speak another word or take another step he was falling to the floor. Arisa spun around, catching the man before he could hit the ground and lying him down outside of her apartment.

Arisa knew the feeling Kakashi just went through, because she had once experienced it as well. Her father, Katsumi, had believed that unless Arisa felt what the kekkei genkai she wielded could do she would never fully be able to understand it. Takao had been the one to use it on her, and the experience was unforgettable. The Tanaka kekkei genkai was a form of genjutsu that traveled through what they called contact points or shared spaces. The number of people it could affect in the shared space was based on the experience of the wielder, but the most someone had managed was thirty people. Arisa remembered noticing the yellow ring begin forming around her brother's eyes, the tie that bound the wielder to the victim. As long as the yellow ring remained the genjutsu could not be broken unless the wielder cut off the connection or was killed. Dizziness was the first feeling to reach Arisa when Takao had put her under the affects, then everything went black.

When Takao released the genjutsu Arisa immediately threw up and began asking what happened. She had no memory of what occurred, and instead was left with an uneasy feeling that a long amount of time had passed. Takao explained that Arisa had been under for two minutes, but to her it probably felt like hours, and that the nausea would soon leave. The state Takao put Arisa in was called stage one, and was the easiest to master. It was the first of five stages, with the fifth being excruciating enough that with the victim under long enough could eventually lead to coma or death.

Arisa knew stage one would be enough for Kakashi, seeing as it would keep him under without her having to exert much chakra. Feet ran lightly across rooftops as legs propelled her outside of the Village. Darkness of forest enveloped her, concealing her movements as she retraced her steps from the previous morning.

It had been a simple C-Ranked information gathering mission which she and Anko had been sent out on. They would meet a representative from a village located on the outskirts of the Fire Nation, collect the information, and return it to the Hokage. Likelihood of opposition was slim with the hardest part of the mission being the long journey. When coming back they took a different path, one which neither were familiar with but both had figured it would be nice to go sight-seeing while out. That was mistake number one; the second was not noticing the small village they passed until it was too late.

Now Arisa retraced the steps her and Anko had taken less than twenty four hours ago knowing that if she waited the memory would slowly fade. That is why it was imperative for Arisa be able to go and gather information tonight, to get a jump on the enemy. Arisa knew Ryoko, more than she wanted to, because before he grew into his radical ideas he had been one of her brother's best friends. Ryoko would not send out spies or take action right away if he didn't know all the details. After the attack on the Feather Village it was discovered that Ryoko had been planning the attack for almost a year before actually executing it.

Ryoko was calculated, sinister, and above all- passionate. News of a surviving Tanaka would definitely peak his interest, but Arisa knew he would not risk a full on battle with the Leaf if he could not confirm exactly who this Tanaka was. Right now it would be a battle of information, with whoever knew the most being able to best combat the other. Arisa's goal tonight was to find the new Feather Village and try to gleam some information as to what they were planning to do now that news of her being alive had reached them.

It could possibly take months of gathering information, but after Arisa knew enough she would decide what was best. She could either go on the offense against Ryoko, or simply surrender under the agreement that he would not harm any original Feather survivors or the Leaf Village. No matter what Arisa decided to do she did not plan on including Kakashi or the Hokage for that matter. ANBU could run their investigation and try to figure out what to do- but they didn't know Ryoko. Arisa believed she was the only person who could effectively handle it, and if the Hokage wouldn't allow her to do so then she would simply take matters into her own hands.

The speed at which Arisa moved caused a sound to be made with every branch she passed. Her childhood had been spent travelling between the Feather and Leaf in order to attend the Academy- a two hour trip that students were expected to shorten to thirty minutes. High speed allowed her to become but a blur in the trees, but as she neared the location of the new Feather Village she was forced to slow down in order to silence her movements.

Surrounded by trees that whistled in the night air, a secret location that was chosen for its ability to be hidden. Stone walls surrounded the rectangular shaped village, which looked more like an army camp than the village. First glance clued Arisa into the knowledge that the village was inhabited entirely by ninja and was not built to suit the average person. Guards were stationed at six watch towers, so that no area went unseen. Evidence of construction could be seen, proof that the new Feather Village was expanding. A large building stood out, being separated from the rest of the village and surrounded by trees which hid it from view. Arisa assumed that to be where Ryoko was, but she had no intention of getting near him. Instead she would settle on gathering information from a guard.

Silent footsteps, leaping through trees, until Arisa reached a guard tower that was a significant distance from the others. The issue came when trying to get onto the tower, needing to have the contact space with the guard. A yawn escaped the guard's mouth and that was Arisa's cue. With a powerful, quick leap she landed behind the guard and before she could be noticed the guard began falling to the floor. Squatting, she caught him and placing him sitting upright before moving him into stage two. A shiver ran down her spine from adding another person under the influence of her kekkei genkai and an uncomfortable ache developed near her temples. The guard's brown eyes turned yellow for a brief moment, but soon returned to their normal state.

"Have you heard of the Tanaka family?" her voice was soft, and in order for the guard to hear her Arisa stayed incredibly close to him, "Whisper," she ordered.

"Yes," a low whisper response came from the guard, just as Arisa had ordered. The second stage of her kekkei genkai gave her control over the person and insight into their knowledge and memory.

"Are they all dead?"

"No."

"How do you know that?"

"One was seen in the forest."

"Do you know this person's name?"

"No."

"What will the village do about this person?"

"Find out who they are."

"How?"

"Track down all leads. Gather information, send in spies in the hopes of-"

"Psst."

Arisa's attention wavered, causing the loose second stage she had cast on the guard to falter. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, a hand reaching for a kunai as she suspected she had been seen. "Psst," the noise came again and that's when Arisa saw him.

There, in a nearby tree, clad in all green with his bowl cut shining under the moonlight was none other than Guy, who she had met at the restaurant. Arisa's face dropped and as she noticed him beginning to open his mouth her finger instantly rose to her lips, as sign that he needed to shut up. Guy shut his mouth, and instead motioned for her to go to him. 'No' she mouthed while shaking her head 'go away' hand gestures accompanied her mouthing of words, but Guy didn't budge. It wasn't until he began to move forward, as if he was about to join her on the guard tower, that Arisa went and joined him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Arisa harshly whispered, pushing Guy further into the shade of the trees.

"I was out taking a night run when I noticed you leave."

"And you just decided to follow me!?" frustrated didn't even begin to cover how Arisa felt, and it took pure will power to keep her from yelling.

"Not right away. I tried to find Kakashi, to ask why he wasn't with you."

"Oh my gosh," Arisa's head fell back, "He told you he was on a protection mission didn't he?"

"I thought he was dead when I found him," Guy leaned in closer, his lips next to Arisa's ear, "The Hokage said he wasn't dead, but I'm not sure. You didn't kill him right? Right?"

"No! And you told the Hokage!? Why would you do that!" she pushed him away, a rustling sound emitting from the tree and Arisa noticed a guard's attention shift to near where they were.

"I thought Kakashi was dead! I didn't know what else to do, but the Hokage also ordered me to follow you and when we got back to go straight to his office."

Arisa scowled her stomach dropping as she knew she was in for quiet the lecture from the Hokage. Her gaze turned, taking one final look at the new Feather Village before looking back up at Guy, "Fine," she huffed, "But we need to go, before we get noticed."

"Hey, uh, what's with the eyes?"

Arisa had forgotten about the yellow ring around her pupils, which must have looked startling to Guy. "Don't worry about it," she whispered, releasing Kakashi from the genjutsu and with that the yellow rings vanished.

As they moved through the trees Guy managed to keep Arisa's speed, but the woman didn't notice or care at the moment. Instead she was mentally preparing to get verbally slapped by the Hokage, and deal with the repercussions with Kakashi as well. Her brown eyes looked over at the green blur moving next to her,not sure how Might Guy of all people had managed to ruin her plan before it even started. _This is going to suck_, Arisa sighed wondering if maybe there was a way to get out of this- but this time she really was stuck and there was no running away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter had orginally been longer, as in over double the word lenght but I figured that cutting it half would be fine and give me two chapters out of it than four. So yes chapter 4 will continue from this since it was technically written as a part of chapter 3. I will start skipping some time after probably chapter five or six. You can think of these chapters as the Opening Arc, and then time will begin moving rather than the chapters continuing from where the previous chapter left off.

I hope everyone liked this chapter, and make sure to review, any and all feedback is welcome. Check out my tumblr, link on profile. Favorite, follow, I already said review but I can throw that in again so review and uh. Anything else? Nope! Don't think so, so until next time :)


	4. The Lecture and the Apartment

**CHAPTER 4: The Lecture and the Apartment**

* * *

Arisa walked side by side with Guy, who seemed more nervous than she did. 'It's alright' she had repeated to him numerous times, despite the fact that she was mildly infuriated at Guy for ruining her plans. There was nothing that could be done, except trying to walk slowly to put off the lecture that was coming. There would be no yelling, because Arisa knew the Third Hokage would not want to belittle her- but he would make her feel bad in his own way. A sigh as Arisa took the final step and reached the door. Guy wouldn't be going in with her, so there was no use waiting. One loud creak and there sitting in his desk was the Hokage who as soon as Arisa closed the door wasted no time in getting down to business.

"Care to explain to me what you were thinking when you incapacitated Kakashi and ran off to spy on the new Feather Village?"

"My apologies Lord Hokage, I was not thinking clearly and was obviously overtaken by my emotions," Arisa bowed, avoiding all eye contact- which was coming from two places-the Hokage in front of her and Kakashi sitting on a chair to the left of her. Arisa knew why Kakashi was sitting rather than standing, because once Kakashi was released from the genjutsu no doubt he was overcome with nausea and weakness which prevented him from standing on his own.

"Arisa," the Hokage sighed, rubbing his temples, "Stop lying."

"Excuse me Lord Hokage?"

"You planned this correct? From the moment you found out you were to stay in the Village and under the protection of Kakashi- you planned this whole thing." Arisa didn't need to answer, because the truth had already come out. "You are not a conniving person," Hiruzen's voice was soft, yet stern and as he looked directly into Arisa's eyes the woman couldn't help but look away.

"I did not think you would go to such lengths, but I see the stress this situation has brought on you is much worse than I imagined. I fully believed that we would never have to deal with Ryoko, and I apologize for this having happened to you, but you must believe me when I say we will handle this and keep you safe."

"Lord Hokage, pardon my interruption," Arisa turned her gaze to meet the Hokage's, a sudden sternness shining through brown orbs, "I do not mean to insult you, but what you just said was incorrect. I am not worried about being kept safe, my own well-being is not what worries me. What led me to this was the complete disregard for the safety of every other Feather survivor."

Arisa paused watching for the Hokage's reaction as a cue if she should stop now, or if she may continue. She could feel Kakashi's gaze to her left, unwavering and strong yet Arisa couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from the Hokage- though the latter's gaze was just as intent.

"After the attack on the Feather there were thirty five survivors, myself included. Eight of these were ninja, the rest civilians," Arisa continued, taking the moment of silence as an indication that the Hokage wished to hear what she had to say.

"Thirty-five out of a whole village. If Ryoko's plan had simply been to destroy my family and Village Head supporters, why would he kill so many? Because Ryoko's plan was much larger and sinister than that- he wanted to kill every single person in the Feather Village. Leaving only thirty-five was enough for him, because Ryoko thought every Tanaka was dead, and therefore all unity or chance of a revival died with my family. Those thirty-five now number somewhere closer to fifty with families and children. They need the protection more than I do, they need to be informed, and action needs to be taken because listen and listen well when I say this," eyes never wavered, locked on to the Hokage's as the truth that had been driving Arisa mad left her mouth.

"Ryoko will kill every last Feather survivor if he is allowed to gain enough momentum. They will be slaughtered while everyone's attention and focus is on me. While I am under protection and they are left helpless."

There was silence as Arisa let out a breath she had been holding in during her speech. Her gaze finally turned to meet Kakashi's, who was leaning forward onto his knees, "But I truly do apologize for what I did. I really am sor-" his visible eye squinted, a nonverbal warning that despite everything that had happened Arisa had promised to stop saying that nasty little s word 'sorry'.

"Ugh," the groan was virtually silent as she sent a slight glare at Kakashi, which he ignored. _At least he doesn't seem mad at me_, she thought, gaze still focusing on the silver haired jonin, _But that's the least of my problems_, the Hokage cleared his throat, gaining her attention once more.

"There are fifty-five," Hiruzen said clearly and simply as Arisa's head tilted to the side in confusion, "Fifty-five people whose ancestry is from the Feather- you included. Of the original thirty-two, fifteen have started families producing twenty-three children. Out of the remaining seventeen there are three married with no children and fourteen singles. If we counted the spouses, which would also be in danger, that adds another eighteen raising the total to seventy-three."

A gruff laugh left the Hokage's mouth as he moved toward Arisa, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know the names of all seventy three of them, and have been thinking about them this whole time," his hand dropped as he took a step back.

"You're misunderstanding comes with not recognizing how what happens you to effects all the survivors. Our goal is to protect you in the hopes of Ryoko not discovering your identity. By holding off this discovery we are not only protecting you but also the surviving Feather civilians. Those people have undergone a tremendous amount of strain on their lives, one which only you can sympathize with, which means you can understand that there is no need to disrupt their daily lives with this news. There is nothing they can do to combat Ryoko. But by the name Arisa Tanaka not being known to the new Feather not only are you safe- but so are they. You must understand this, considering you are the Head of the Feather Village."

"There is no more Feather Village meaning there is no Head," Arisa said it softly, a foolishness overtaking her as she realized that her actions tonight could have put every single survivor in danger, "But I do find myself responsible for their safety, and for that reason I understand your reasoning. My duty is to protect them, and if that means protecting my identity and allowing someone to aid me in this then that is what I will do."

"The Feather Village is lucky to have you looking out for them Arisa," the Hokage's sternness had left as he smiled at the young woman, "I understand your compassion and worry for them, and that is why you will be informed of everything we are doing to diffuse this situation."

"Thank you Lord Hokage, and I apologize once more for my actions tonight."

"Don't worry about it," Hiruzen laughed, waving a hand in Arisa's direction, "And you Kakashi? How are you feeling?"

"Better," the male jonin wobbly lifted himself up from the chair, finding his balance before looking at Arisa, "But I would appreciate if you would not do that again."

Before Arisa could assure him that she wouldn't, the Hokage spoke first, "That won't be a problem, she is prohibited from using her kekkei genkai unless in severe situations- and I mean deathly severe situations. Right?" Hiruzen smiled at Arisa, who begrudgingly smiled back.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"And you'll be able to make sure of this Kakashi considering Arisa will be living with you from now until this gets resolved. Right?" that same smug smile, and although Arisa wanted to object she knew she was in no position to challenge the Hokage. Especially after he had been so forgiving of her rash actions.

"Yes sir," Kakashi and Arisa said it simultaneously.

"And I mean it this time," a seriousness had re-entered Hiruzen's tone, "I fully trust that Arisa will no longer be conniving against you, but despite whatever argument she gives you Kakashi this is an order that I expect to be followed. Understand?"

"Understood Lord Hokage," Kakashi bowed slightly, before rising and giving Arisa an unreadable expression but if she had to guess the look would have been one of smug satisfaction.

After being incapacitated and left lying outside of Arisa's apartment, she figured it only made sense for her to have to leave her home and move into Kakashi's apartment. The thought didn't sit well with her though, seeing as she had never had a roommate let alone one of the opposite sex. _Let alone someone of the opposite sex who is attractive._ Arisa shook her head at the thought that although truthful was misplaced. Arisa had a job to do and that was making sure the other survivors stayed safe, and there was no time for admiring an attractive man.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I am rather exhausted. It wasn't my plan to be up at one in the morning having this conversation," Hiruzen laughed to cover a yawn, "But now that we have all come to a mutual understanding I trust there will be no more problems."

"No there won't be," Arisa assured, knowing now that the stunt she pulled was not only foolish but driven by worries and fear for the other survivors.

Arisa had now come to the understanding that in order to keep the survivors safe she would need to keep herself safe, but that did not mean she would simply sit back and allow ANBU and the Hokage to figure it all out. She would demand to be involved, because no one knew Ryoko like she did- and Arisa trusted that the Hokage knew this fact as well.

Once Kakashi and Arisa left the office they didn't speak, but not because the latter didn't want to. Arisa just had no clue what to say to the fellow jonin. 'Sorry I knocked you unconscious?', except she couldn't say 'sorry' so maybe 'Whoops, bummer you were unconscious hope the extreme nausea has left.'

"You don't need to apologize."

"I didn't do it to hurt you, in fact you had nothing to do with it."

"I know," Kakashi assured her as he continued walking in front, leading them to his apartment, "None of this has anything to do with me, and I understand that you think I don't understand and never will."

"I don't-"

"C'mon now," Kakashi turned a knowing look in his visible eye, "But what you don't understand is that I truly want to help. So let me help you, okay? Let me keep you safe."

'_You'd be safer on our team'_. Sincerity was evident in Kakashi's voice and Arisa could see the outline of a slight smile underneath Kakashi's mask. _'Because you're there?_' An odd feeling began tingling in her stomach and she realized that not only had she stopped walking but was also gaping at him. _Let me keep you safe_, the words rang through her head echoing and answering a question that she had held for many years. _He does think I would be safer with him; he wants to keep me safe_.

"You coming?" Kakashi called, his back towards Arisa as he continued walking at a leisurely pace.

"Oh," feet began moving, pushing her forward to catch up with Kakashi, "Yeah."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Arisa staying behind Kakashi and allowing him to lead her. Yawns regularly escaped her mouth as the fatigue of the day began to wear on her. Once they reached his apartment Arisa didn't feel so tired anymore and instead began feeling tense. Kakashi opened the door and flicked on the light, figuring Arisa would follow him inside but she didn't.

"You can come in," Kakashi turned to see the woman standing in the doorway, her eyes dancing around the space, "I apologize if it is a bit messy."

Arisa took a hesitant step inside, not comfortable with being in this unknown environment. The apartment was small, and didn't look as messy as she assumed Kakashi thought it was. A large couch with a small table was placed in the living room with a small pile of books placed nicely on said table.

"Living room," Kakashi moved towards the woman, shutting the door and starting the tour, "Kitchen," his walking cued Arisa to follow as they strolled towards the kitchen, "Bathroom."

Kakashi was moving quickly, not allowing Arisa the time she wanted to look around. She followed him down a short hallway where he pushed a door open, "Bedroom," he said it nonchalantly as if he wasn't showing a woman where he slept.

"Okay," was all Arisa could say as she took a quick look into the bedroom and then moved back into the living room of what seemed to be a bachelor pad- small, no excess furniture, no sign that he would ever have guests over, and a rather 'lived-in' feel despite Kakashi being off on missions so often.

"You can sleep in there if you want," Kakashi was referring to the bedroom, but Arisa was already sitting herself down on the couch.

"No thank you," the thought of sleeping in someone else's bed made Arisa feel uneasy, and she assumed Kakashi was only offering to be nice.

"I can't very well let a guest sleep on the couch."

"Trust me," Arisa noticed a blanket thrown over a nearby stool, "It's fine," she got up, grabbing the blue blanket and laid it out over her legs.

"Arisa."

The way he said her name felt strange, and it instantly grabbed her attention. She turned her head to see him standing there, arms crossed and an exasperated look on his face, "I would very much like to go to sleep, so if you would please just take the bed. I insist."

Then it hit her, "It's cause it has a door huh?"

"Pardon me?"

"The bedroom. It has a door, and I noticed the window doesn't open fully. You figure I can't escape in the middle of the night if I sleep in there because I would have to open the door and come out here- where you would be."

Kakashi sighed, and Arisa knew she was right, "You can't blame me for not trusting you. You did knock me out earlier."

"And I said I was sor-"

"No you didn't. Because you aren't allowed to, but I get that you are indeed sorry but that doesn't change anything."

"I'm not going to run off."

"Humor me," Kakashi's voice was toneless and Arisa could see that he was rather tired, "Please."

Arisa took a moment to think, wondering if she really wanted to get in an argument over this. "Fine," she huffed, taking the blanket off and moving past Kakashi and towards his bedroom.

"Thank you," he said it with his back turned, a sigh of relief also leaving his lips as he turned to follow her back down the hallway.

"Well-" Arisa watched as Kakashi walked into the room and rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a suitcase. Her suitcase.

"The Hokage had someone go to your apartment and pack you a bag for the night," Kakashi placed the black duffel bag on his bed, noticing how Arisa seemed irritated at the invasion of privacy that had been committed, "We will go get you more of your stuff tomorrow."

"If you need anything," Kakashi began as he moved towards the door, not entirely comfortable with this situation either, but it had to be done, "Just let me know."

"O-" the door shut with an audible snap, "kay."

It was dark, and although Arisa could have turned the light on she figured Kakashi was still standing outside of the door waiting for her to go to bed. _Zip_, once the duffel bag was opened Arisa noticed how haphazardly everything was thrown in there. _At least they remembered underwear_, she noticed the pink fabric tossed on top of everything else and swallowed at the knowledge that someone had rummaged through her underwear drawer.

After changing into some grey leggings and a wrinkled purple t-shirt Arisa turned her attention to the bed. _Hm_ she carefully moved closer, reaching out and bringing the picture frame closer to her face. "How cute," Arisa whispered as a sense of nostalgia ran through her looking down at the photo of young Rin, Obito, Kakashi and their sensei Minato.

Arisa's eyes flickered between Minato and Kakashi, one was one of her father's best friends and the other was the young self of the man whose bed she would be sleeping in tonight. That thought had her putting the picture back in its exact place and eyes zeroed in on the bed. A part of her wished that she would have asked Kakashi for clean sheets. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kakashi's hygiene, but sleeping in someone else sheets no matter who they were wasn't her idea of fun. A quick exhale and Arisa slid into the bed, folding the covers over her.

Inhale and soon Arisa was holding the covers up to her face and breathing deeply. _Does Kakashi really smell this good?_ She thought, moving the fabric away from her nose and smoothing it over her lap. The pillow held the same scent, one of spice and the outdoors that had Arisa taking deep breaths before scolding herself for being creepy. Yet the thought still ran through her mind how Arisa did not smell this on Kakashi all day, but then again she hadn't been near him. They hadn't even walked next to each other all day, because if they had Arisa would have definitely noticed the attractive scent.

_Attractive._ Head forcefully turned away from the pillow as Arisa stared up at the ceiling not allowing herself to even notice the scent anymore. She had more important things to think about then how apparently good Kakashi smelled, and Arisa would not let such meaningless little thoughts to distract her from what her focus should be on. One more sigh and Arisa let her eyes close as she tried to find sleep, but with each inhale she was reminded of whose bed she was lying in and whose apartment she would be inhabiting for the time being.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel like I can never come up with chapter titles for this story. I try to come up with something clever like a symbol or metaphor for what happens in the chapter and after thinking for a while I'm like- screw it- I'm just gonna have to name it some mediocre title. I actually went and renamed all the chapters in a way that followed some sort of order. So the chapter titles follow the pattern of The blank and the blank. I feel like that should help keep the chapter titles decent and uniform.

Anyway, besides my lack of chapter naming skills I want to (as always) thank all the readers. Please make sure to review because everytime you review a tiger gets its stripes...or something like that. But seriously I really do appreciate any kind of feedback so please review. Thanks!


	5. Groceries and the Headband

**CHAPTER 5: Groceries and the Headband**

* * *

It was in there. Next to the photo of his old team with a dog eared page indicating the point he had reached in the novel, and that point so happened to be his absolute favorite part. Each noise had Kakashi peaking down the hallway in the hopes Arisa had woken up and was exiting his room. _False alarm_, Kakashi thought solemnly after hearing what sounded like a door opening. A cup of tea was held in Kakashi's hand as he paced slowly through his living room. The cup he had made for Arisa sat on the counter, but the tea had since turned cold. Eyes met the wall clock which read ten twenty-six indicating that Kakashi had been up for four hours. While Arisa was still sleeping soundly in his room on his bed- this thought alone had Kakashi sighing.

It certainly was the polite thing to do to offer Arisa his room but that wasn't the main reason Kakashi did it. Arisa sleeping in his room meant she wouldn't be able to escape and this was also a factor in Kakashi's rather sleepless night. Every sound had him waking up, checking the perimeter to see if someone had broken in to get Arisa or if she was up and sneaking out of his apartment. Neither of the two happened but when Kakashi's internal alarm forced him off the couch he knew that he would have restless nights as long as someone was trying to kill Arisa.

Despite going to bed late Kakashi got up at his usual time expecting that his guest would get up relatively early as well. Had he known she would be sleeping in Kakashi would have gone to the Memorial Stone if only for a few moments. It didn't feel right not going and Kakashi hoped that a moment would present itself where he would be able to visit the cemetery and the Memorial Stone. _I can't ask Arisa to go along with me though_, he thought as he continued pacing around his living room. Forcing Arisa to stand idly by while Kakashi made his daily apologizes to his lost comrades was not about to happen and the jonin knew he would need to come up with some sort of plan that would both keep Arisa safe and allow him to continue what had become a rather sacred ritual.

An almost unnoticeable noise had Kakashi staring at the door leading into the bedroom, but no luck. The jonin was sure Arisa had not left the apartment, yet he wasn't sure how long he was expected to wait for her to get up. She was, after all, in his bedroom where all of his clothes, necessities, and favorite reading materials were. Tea was placed on the counter in the kitchen before quiet footsteps led Kakashi to the bedroom door. Two knocks in quick succession, but no response came from inside the room. One more knock, but still nothing and Kakashi gently swung the door open.

Sprawled out in the middle of the bed, covered in blankets from head to toe with black hair sprayed over the pillows lay Arisa who looked extraordinarily comfortable. Kakashi took a moment to simply examine the scene and wonder how someone so hesitant to sleeping in his room could have made themselves so comfortable. A single step inside the room, yet still the woman didn't stir. More steps and Kakashi came to the conclusion that Arisa was a heavy sleeper.

And there right before his eyes was the little orange book with tattered pages and a single dog eared page which promised Kakashi a point in the story which he had read numerous times yet still relished. Unfortunately unless Kakashi was willing to lean over the sleeping Arisa to grab it from the shelf at the head of the bed that book would remain out of his grasp. _Oh well_, he turned on his heels moving towards a dresser to grab fresh clothes. Even after digging through clothes Arisa didn't stir, and Kakashi considered waking her. _If she isn't up by the time I'm ready then I'll wake her up_, he mentally stated figuring that the woman would be up sooner than later.

He was wrong. After taking a shower and getting dressed Kakashi was confronted with the fact that Arisa was still sleeping soundly. He had hoped to not need to rouse her, but as it neared eleven o'clock it was the only option Kakashi had left. The door swung open, the floor creaked as he moved towards her, yet all he got was Arisa shifting from lying on her right side to her left.

Wrapped up and cuddling the blankets, Kakashi had to admit that the woman looked rather cute as she slept. He wasn't necessarily sure how to go about this so he settled for the 'shaking the shoulder until the person came to' method. Kakashi gripped Arisa's shoulder through the layer of blankets, and began shaking her gently in the hopes she would wake up. After a few seconds of that all he got was Arisa flipping over onto her other side and pulling the blankets over her head.

_She is not a morning person_, Kakashi thought as he once again began shaking Arisa who let out a low irritated groan. More fussing before Arisa rolled away from Kakashi and threw the blankets off of her head.

"What?" she mumbled as her eyes rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning."

As soon as Arisa heard that voice she froze, eyes scanning her surroundings before it dawned on her where she was. This wasn't her apartment, or her bed, and there with an expressionless face stood Kakashi Hatake. Eyes moved up to see the clock sitting next to the picture of Team Minato, "I overslept," her voice crackled, forcing her to clear her throat as she sat up in the bed.

"Don't worry about it. Come out whenever you're ready and we can eat breakfast," Kakashi's visible eye crinkled with a smile of hospitality, and before Arisa could respond the door was closed and Kakashi was out of the room.

Head flopped back on the pillow and even though Arisa was certain Kakashi could hear her she let out a groan of embarrassment. She had completely forgotten where she was staying and had overslept to the point where Kakashi had to wake her up. Feet hit floor and hands dug through the black duffel bag before Arisa realized that the bathroom was not connected. She would have to walk out of this room where Kakashi would no doubt see her and then enter the bathroom. Shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, shaver, and a change of clothes sat piled up in Arisa's grasp as she exited the bedroom.

"Can I uh, use your shower?" Arisa noticed Kakashi standing in the kitchen over a tea kettle and figured it would be best to ask before she simply hopped in his shower.

"Of course," another smile of hospitality but Arisa didn't stay long enough to see it. Once she got the 'okay' she was quickly moving into the bathroom.

Clean. Surprisingly clean. Arisa had managed to fall into the assumption that Kakashi's bathroom wouldn't be so nice- him being a single man and all. _Is he even single? _As Arisa brushed her teeth she began pondering that thought. She never saw Kakashi out with a woman, besides other ninja which she assumed to be friends. If he did have a girlfriend Arisa assumed she would have met her by now and that Kakashi wouldn't have even taken the mission to protect her. Arisa didn't know how every woman felt, but she certainly knew that if her boyfriend was going to be living with a female that wasn't her she wouldn't be very happy with that.

There was a small space in the shower which Arisa used to place her shampoo, conditioner, and shaver but she made a mental note to not bring too much more with her. Kakashi's apartment didn't seem to have room for frivolous things, so Arisa would make sure to only bring the necessities. A quick shower and Arisa was out and dressed in the only other clothes that had been packed for her- form fitting navy blue pants and a loose white shirt with a shorter hem in the front and longer in the back. Arisa didn't bother to look for a hair dryer or hair brush, she would let it air dry and comb it through with her fingers.

The distinctly female odor of flowery scented hair product seemed to fill the space as soon as Arisa exited the bathroom. Kakashi took a quick inhale savoring the sweet aroma and wondering if he would get used to this smell filling his apartment every morning. Awkward silence broken by the sound of wooden chair legs scraping against the floor and once Arisa sat down she took to watching Kakashi move about the kitchen.

"Cereal okay?" Kakashi could feel Arisa's gaze on him, but he chose to simply ignore it as he dug through his pantry. Constant missions coupled with rare trips to the grocery store left Kakashi with little food in his apartment.

"Yeah it's fine. And I can bring groceries from my apartment, and buy groceries whenever we need them."

"There is no need for you to buy any groceries," Kakashi grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and the milk before placing everything in the table, "Something to drink?"

"Water is fine. And from what I can see," Arisa leaned over to catch a better look at the pantry, "You don't have a lot of food in this apartment, so I'm going to buy the groceries."

"I can make tea if you'd prefer, and there is juice," Kakashi explained as he was already getting Arisa a glass of water, knowing that she wouldn't take him up on the tea or juice offer. She was trying too hard to not put Kakashi at an inconvenience, even though there was no reason for Arisa to do that. Kakashi had, after all, put himself in this situation and was not about to complain.

"Can you acknowledge the fact that I'm going to be buying the groceries as long as I'm staying here?"

"Since when did it become a fact? I don't remember agreeing to you purchasing any food for this apartment."

The way he said it, so nonchalantly, it had Arisa staring in wonder at how he could completely disregard her. At how Kakashi felt he could tell her what to do, and how he must have assumed Arisa would simply let it happen. "Kakashi," the syllables rolled of her tongue, drawing Kakashi's gaze to hers, "I'm buying the groceries."

Brown orbs showed no sign of wavering, and as Kakashi looked at the woman he knew he had no choice but to concede, "Fine," a simple sigh as he handed her the glass of water.

"Thanks," Arisa smiled but it wasn't returned as Kakashi had busied himself with pouring cereal into the bowl bowl. Pride swelled in Arisa's chest as she felt accomplished at having got her way. Buying the groceries was the least Kakashi could let her do considering Arisa was already forced to become a free loader, something she never wanted to be.

"You're not gonna eat?" she questioned as Kakashi slid the bowl towards her, having prepared her cereal.

"Already did."

"Oh," Arisa should have known he would have already eaten breakfast considering it was almost noon.

The sense of accomplishment lasted as Arisa ate, but soon a thought entered her mind that deflated her pride a bit, "You're really gonna let me buy groceries right?"

"Of course," Kakashi responded, giving no indication that he was lying.

"Promise?"

Kakashi raised his gaze from his food to see Arisa staring rather intently at him, "You want me to promise that I will let you buy groceries?"

"Yes."

"You are really taking it this seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well then," Kakashi's lips turned upwards into a smile, "I promise."

"Good," Arisa nodded, content with Kakashi's promise and able to finish eating her breakfast.

Conversation was rather dull the remainder of their meal. Dishes cleaned, food put away, and neither of the two found it necessary to try to strike up some sort of conversation. Arisa assumed Kakashi to not even be paying attention to her, that was until she was about to leave the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked as he exited his bedroom, an orange book in his grasp.

"My apartment to get my things," Arisa replied coolly, continuing about her business and taking notice that Kakashi had begun following her.

"So all of that informing me everywhere you went yesterday was an act?" the male jonin asked, keeping a stride behind Arisa.

"Well…"

"And the running into things? The lack of awareness? The constant attempt to apologize?"

"No, the last one was pretty sincere," Arisa felt rather guilty hearing all of the things she had faked yesterday all in order to trick Kakashi into leaving her alone at night. _Only for my plan to be ruined by Guy_, Arisa thought solemnly before releasing a sigh and turning to look at Kakashi.

"I really do feel bad for you having to put up with me for an extended period of time. I'm sure it will get tiresome."

"You think too poorly of yourself. Once I figure out what you're _really_ like then I'm sure I won't find you tiresome at all."

_Was that a compliment?_ Arisa couldn't tell based on Kakashi's tone and decided to simply leave it alone. "I was being myself yesterday, just a sort of dumbed down version."

"You never seemed dumb," Kakashi noted, "But you certainly seem more like a jonin today than you did yesterday."

It was true because now as Kakashi looked at the woman in front of him he could see signs of her skill. Her walk was purposeful, and nothing seemed to escape her notice. Despite the relaxed pace, her muscles seemed ready to spring into action if need be. There was no running into anything and a confidence which she had hidden exuded from her now. Plus she certainly seemed more independent than Kakashi had originally thought. Yet she also seemed kind, driven, smart- _pretty_.

Kakashi spent a moment on the thought allowing himself to notice that indeed Arisa was pretty. Black hair, brown eyes, attractive face, normal height for a woman if not an inch shorter- there was nothing outstanding about her physical features. Yet with her small waist, wide hips, long legs, ample breasts, delicate fingers, graceful way of moving- these normal things were actually quite attractive to Kakashi. Something about Arisa made him not only think of her as pretty, but also spend time thinking purely about her physical body and how if he stared long enough he just might blush.

But though pretty could make the list of adjectives describing Arisa there was something that was not as flattering about her- her obvious guilt complex. Though she had admitted to part of the apologizes from yesterday being an act there were numerous instances where she had wanted to say 'sorry' but Kakashi wouldn't allow it. He knew that Arisa felt uncomfortable at staying at his apartment for fear of being a burden and almost all forms of hospitality had to be forced. Plus Arisa's odd insistence at buying groceries further highlighted her guilt at staying at Kakashi's apartment.

"Thanks," Arisa's voice brought Kakashi out of his thoughts, "But I know I'm nowhere as skilled a jonin as you," Arisa hadn't meant for it to be flattering, and her tone indicated that she was stating a fact she believed in.

"Again," Kakashi lengthened his step until he was shoulder to shoulder with Arisa, "You think too poorly of yourself."

It felt odd walking next to Kakashi which led Arisa to distance herself a bit not feeling comfortable with the proximity. Especially because the closer Kakashi stood the more she could recognize how fantastic he smelled. _No one could naturally smell that good, must be cologne_ Arisa's mind began mulling over cologne scents until they reached her apartment and she began mentally packing everything she would need.

Kakashi hadn't been allowed in Arisa's apartment the previous day, but once he stepped inside he began nonchalantly looking around. Vases of fake flowers sat on tables and shelves, while the only real flowers sat withered near the window. Pastel colors, wicker baskets, an appropriate amount of furniture and a bowl full of apples sitting on the kitchen counter; it was a pleasant apartment except something stood out to Kakashi.

There were no photos up anywhere in the apartment, even when Kakashi got a peak into her bedroom he did not see a single personal photo. No team pictures or family pictures for that matter. One explanation would have been that all of Arisa's family photos were destroyed after the attack on the Feather, but Kakashi knew that wasn't true. He had been there when Minato delivered to Arisa what had been recovered from Tanaka residence. Not much was in the box, considering the house had been set on fire but there was a chipped light blue platter, a bird paper weight, various knick knacks, and one rather large photo album with burnt edges.

Yet there was no sight of the photo album, or anything in the apartment that could identify Arisa except for one item. Kakashi's thumb ran over the feather etched into metal, red fabric hanging down as the headband was held lightly in his palm. He heard Arisa's footsteps nearing him, yet he did not put the Feather headband down.

"It was my brother's," Arisa stated simply as she watched Kakashi gaze down at the Feather headband, "He gave it to me before he left."

"You need to take this with you. Take anything that could identify you that way if your apartment gets broken into there will be nothing that can lead them to you."

"Understood," Arisa moved towards Kakashi preparing to take the headband from him.

"I know this may be hard for you," Kakashi stated as Arisa stood in front of him.

"I'm fine," the woman brushed off Kakashi's comment as she took the headband in her hand and began moving past him. That was until his arm blocked off her path.

Hand resting on bookshelf, pinning Arisa with her back flush against the bookshelf and eyes forced to look at him, "I'm being serious," Kakashi's voice was quiet yet stern, "I need you to be honest with me because this won't work otherwise. If something is bothering you tell me. If this begins to overwhelm you tell me. I know you worry for the other Feather survivors, but that does not mean you need to hide your emotions. I'd rather you tell me and get it off your chest then do something rash like run off again."

Kakashi's words added with his proximity to Arisa made it difficult for her figure out how to respond. The man didn't know it, but he was asking a lot from her. It took a lot for Arisa to pull herself out of the depression she fell into after the attack on her village, and the way she kept from falling back into it was by suppressing her emotions. She focused on others rather than herself and refused to verbalize if something was bothering her. And this system had worked well for Arisa during all these years.

Now Kakashi was asking her to open up to him and in fact to use him as some sort of emotional outlet. Arisa understood that Kakashi wanted to keep her sane and in fact be a receptacle for any and all relevant information dealing with Ryoko and how best to combat him. Yet she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it, if she would be able to turn the focus on her and let those contained emotions slip from her lips.

"I'm not going to do anything rash," a lie said in a quiet voice, because although Arisa did not want to commit a rash action she could not make such a promise.

"I don't believe you."

A staring contest ensued with the proximity of Kakashi's body to hers causing Arisa to feel a flush in her cheeks. The longer she stared at Kakashi the more Arisa realized how handsome he was. With his silver hair, ivory skin, toned body structure and a stare that made it difficult for Arisa to breathe. The more these thoughts circulated in Arisa's head the more she wanted to get away from him.

"I'll try," Arisa murmured, averting her gaze and crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's all I ask," Kakashi's arm dropped and he took a step away from Arisa, just now realizing how close they had been. He wondered if he had made her uncomfortable, and considered apologizing but Kakashi assumed no harm was done and figured bringing attention to it would simply make it worse.

"So," Kakashi's voice lightened up as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like you're relishing in this," Arisa huffed as she walked away from Kakashi, going towards a box she had placed on the couch.

"You'd be wrong."

"You of all people would know the lack of emotion that is necessary to be a shinobi, yet you're asking me to become an open book so you can both make sure I don't do anything crazy and gleam information to better protect me. Can you see how this may be a bit difficult for me?"

"No," Kakashi shrugged as he lied, knowing fully well that it would be rather hard, "I don't see why you should have a problem with it. Plus practice makes perfect, and you will certainly have a lot of practice."

"Yeah," Arisa sighed, "You're relishing."

Kakashi had to admit that he was enjoying this a bit but only because of Arisa's resistance and the 'it's no big deal' attitude Kakashi was exuding. He knew Arisa could see through it though, which simply made it more interesting. "Well whether I am or not-"

"Which means you are."

"-why don't you tell me how you're feeling about this?" Kakashi ignored Arisa's comment as he asked her once again to express her emotions.

"It feels weird to be packing all my things up," Arisa offered hoping this would be enough to satisfy Kakashi's need to know what was on her mind.

"It's only for the time being. You'll be back."

"I know," Arisa slung two large bags over her shoulder, picked up four bags full of groceries, and tried to position a box in the nook of her elbow.

Kakashi sighed, watching the woman try to balance all of the items as if completely oblivious that he was standing right next to her. "Let me help you," Kakashi took the box out of her arms and pulled the bags of groceries from her grasp.

"I had it," Arisa stated as Kakashi began moving towards the front door.

"Sure you did," Kakashi opened the front door with ease and held it open for Arisa.

_How does he not think that stuff is heavy? _Arisa wondered, noticing how Kakashi had piled everything and held it with one arm, as if it was nothing. Arisa's strength was less than most jonin and after reminding herself of that fact stopped gawking at Kakashi. Any jonin could do that, yet she couldn't deny it wasn't impressive.

"Thanks," Arisa said as she moved out of the front door, already feeling an ache in her back from carrying the overly large bags full of numerous clothes and other necessities.

As Arisa was locking the door she noticed the weight on her shoulder lessen and turned to see Kakashi had taken one of the bags. "I would like to get back to my apartment before dinner time," Kakashi explained knowing that Arisa would be moving rather slowly if she was straining to carry two bags.

"I take offense to being called slow," Arisa tried to grab the bag back, but Kakashi managed to evade her with ease despite the numerous pounds of items he was holding.

"I never said that."

"You implied it," another grab at the bag, but the weight on her shoulder was throwing Arisa off balance and indeed slowing her down.

"I have no doubt that you are much faster than me, but that is when you aren't weighed down."

"Ugh, fine," Arisa gave up, knowing that even if she did get the bag back Kakashi was right- eventually it would get too heavy for her and slow her down.

_I have been lacking on my strength training_, _good thing I packed those hand weights_, Arisa eyed the bag Kakashi was carrying and wondered if he had any idea of the random things thrown in there but how each had a purpose. Arisa had after all promised herself she wouldn't bring anything frivolous back to Kakashi's even if that did mean coming up with strange reasons as to why she needed something.

The two jonin walked side by side back to Kakashi's apartment, attracting looks from strangers due to the amount of items they were carrying. Arisa knew what they must be thinking- that she was moving in with Kakashi, which was true but not in the way they thought. It was because there was a man out there trying to kill her- not as romantic a story the strangers probably thought. _He's too handsome for me though_, Arisa thought as her eyes flicked over to look at Kakashi. She walked on his right side which meant she could see the small portion of his face which he allowed the world to see. When walking side by side she barely hit his shoulder and looked rather delicate compared to him.

_Wait what's he reading?_ Her eyes fell onto the orange book which Kakashi was holding up with his free hand, yet never breaking his stride or losing a grip on the bags and box he carried. She leaned slightly forward, catching a glimpse of the cover- _Ichi Ichi Paradise_. "Is that?"

"An excellent book?" Kakashi looked up from the pages to give Arisa a masked smile, "Yes it is."

_Handsome and a pervert_. Arisa raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, but he was too consumed in the book to even notice. The thought then came to her mind that maybe people were staring because Kakashi was reading a rather mature book in public. A sigh left her lips as Arisa readjusted the weight of the bag on her shoulder and keeping her eyes forward and on the path ahead of her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First off I wanna thank lildevil969 for favoriting this story, and dinosaursgorawrr for adding this story to their alert system- internet high fives for both of you! Things are gonna start picking up pace now after this chapter so I'm excited. Make sure to review, it really does mean a lot to me when readers take time to let me know what they think of the story/chapter. And if you feel so inclined- favorite and follow.

Thanks :)


	6. Dinner and the Boyfriend Act

**CHAPTER 6: Dinner and the Boyfriend Act**

* * *

"_Arisa! Arisa!"_

"_Huh? Oh Ryoko! Hi!"_

"_Have you seen Takao?"_

"_Umm…..I think he was helping Father out with something. I'll help you find him though."_

_Running, seven year old Arisa tried her best to keep up with thirteen year old Ryoko. Random stories flew from her mouth as she allowed Ryoko to lead them towards the Tanaka home. Then Arisa stopped and pointed out a small fact to Ryoko. "Father's with Minato in the Leaf."_

"_Ugh," Ryoko's head fell forward, "I don't wanna go to the Leaf just to get Takao. I don't wanna hang out with him that badly."_

"_C'mon the Leaf is awesome!" Arisa didn't notice the look of disgust that flashed in Ryoko's eyes because shortly after he agreed and the two were off towards the Leaf._

_Arisa struggled to keep up, Takao being much faster than her even though already at age seven Arisa was rather quick, but considering she had yet to attend the Academy she still had much to learn. Due to her slowness Ryoko ended up carrying Arisa on his back and listened to her mindless chatter as she relayed information about her day. _

"_Takao!" Arisa shouted once she noticed her brother standing with her father, Minato, and three other ninja who she did not recognize. Regardless Arisa jumped off of Ryoko and latched onto her older brother, who simply laughed at the enthusiasm of his sister who was six years his junior._

"_You promised we'd practice today," Ryoko ignored everyone but Takao whom he directed the comment at._

"_Yeah yeah I know," Takao waved off one of his best friends before turning his attention back to Arisa, "I don't think you've met Team Minato."_

"_Hi Minato," Arisa smiled up at the Fourth Hokage, who ruffled her hair before greeting her. _

_After a hello to her father as well Arisa's eyes fell back onto Team Minato. Two boys, one female but one of the boys caught her eye. His face was covered by a mask and he seemed much more serious than the other two. Silver hair sat messily on his head and he seemed to have no problem looking directly at her, even though that type of eye contact made her feel uncomfortable._

"_This is Team Minato," Takao began, "Rin, Obito, and Kakashi."_

_Kakashi. That was the one Arisa had noticed first, and she noted that she would ask Takao later how old they all were just so she could gleam more information about him. Introductions were suddenly cut short as Arisa felt something sharp and then a pain on her side._

_Arisa screamed but it didn't make a sound and her eyes stared down at the knife sticking out of her abdomen and noticed how it tugged at her skin moving up and ripping her flesh. No one noticed and everyone simply continued their conversation even as Arisa continued screaming. Blood stained her hands and as she looked up she was met with an all too familiar face harboring a wicked grin. Ryoko._

Deep exhale as eyes fluttered open. A dream, a dream that had started out as a distinct memory but ended in the same way they all did- with Ryoko stabbing her. It had been happening for the past couple of days ever since she had begun getting daily reports from the Hokage. Kakashi never stayed during these meetings, and Arisa often wondered where he went. ANBU had been assigned to investigate the moment news of the new Feather reached the Hokage's desk. They only went out on two spying missions- one to actually gather information, the second to see that the new Feather had been burned down.

Arisa knew that Ryoko must have found out that ANBU was spying on them and decided to move the village and burn any evidence of their old location. Just like Ryoko to move slowly, cautiously, and with no regard to any sacrifices he may need to make to accomplish his goal. ANBU assured Arisa that they had not made their presence known, and perhaps the burning of the village had nothing to do with them. They had after all only spied on the village once. Yet Arisa knew that this was not true, and explained to them that Ryoko was no ordinary man. He was smart and conniving and by finding out ANBU was beginning to follow him it simply put more fuel in the fire to believe that a Tanaka was indeed alive and living in the Leaf.

_Six thirty, even earlier than yesterday. Great. _Arisa lifted herself up with a groan before exiting Kakashi's bed. Although she had begun to make the room her own she never ceased trying to convince Kakashi to let her sleep on the couch. Bare feet padded through the room and Arisa opened the door and was greeted by its usual squeak. Light met her eyes, indicating that Kakashi was already up.

"Good morning," his voice reached her ears before she noticed him sitting on the couch.

"Morning," Arisa huffed as she noticed Kakashi pulling his mask up. An empty bowl on the coffee table led Arisa to believe that the man had already eaten breakfast- something he had yet to do around her. In fact Kakashi had yet to eat any meal around her, and Arisa assumed it had something to do with the mask.

"You're up rather early, again."

"Yup," Arisa had avoided telling Kakashi about her nightmares, and simply settled on lame excuses as to why she was getting up so early when it was obvious she was not a morning person, "I think it's the bed. I can't sleep very well on it."

"Lying to me won't get me to let you sleep on the couch," Kakashi put his book down turning his gaze to Arisa, "But good try though."

Arisa didn't reply, and Kakashi knew it would be another hour or so until she was willing to engage in conversation. The woman wasn't very talkative in the morning, or at least less so than she was later in the day. His eyes followed the woman who had moved into his kitchen, watching as she struggled to remember in exactly what cabinet the bowls were in. Her black hair was down and slightly messy and she wore a grey t-shirt and maroon colored shorts. Kakashi's eyes lingered on her toned legs for a few moments before he forced his gaze away from her. Although he would never admit it out loud, Kakashi often found himself staring at Arisa.

Having a woman living in his apartment meant things Kakashi couldn't have expected. There were the little things, like the smell of her shampoo in the morning, finding strands of her hair throughout his house, hearing her humming as she got ready, and finding random items of women's clothing scattered on the floor in his room/bathroom. Then there were the bigger things- like having a woman walking around all the time. This meant having to deal with those certain hours during the day where Arisa wore less clothing than usual.

Mornings consisted of Arisa walking around in her pajamas for a bit which normally consisted of shorts and either sports bras or t-shirts. The sports bra only happened once because at soon as she saw Kakashi's slightly widened eye she immediately went and put a shirt on- having forgotten what she had slept in. Nights consisted of the same thing and during those times Kakashi had to work to keep his self-control in check. No staring, no widening of eyes, no gaping, and no letting on how the showing of skin had Kakashi feeling slightly uncomfortable and heated. Kakashi had seen women in clothing skimpier than Arisa's yet there was something about Arisa that had him staring. He assumed that over time perhaps he would get used to seeing Arisa walk around in rather short shorts and t-shirts, though he couldn't be certain.

"Ugh."

"What?" Kakashi asked as he noticed Arisa lay her head down on the kitchen table.

"Dinner tonight."

"I don't understand," Kakashi got up from the couch, placing his book down before moving towards the woman.

"Dinner with Misa, I told her I'd," Arisa stopped as she lifted her head to see Kakashi standing on the other end of the table. Sleeveless black shirt allowed her a view of his muscles and that ANBU tattoo on his left forearm. _How can someone be that good looking so early in the morning?_

"You told her what?"

"That I'd have dinner with her tonight," Arisa recovered quickly, focusing on Kakashi's face and noticing that even without the headband he kept his left eye closed, "We set the date weeks ago- before any of _this_ happened." She was referring both to Ryoko and her current living situation.

"I take it you don't want to go?"

"It's going to be awkward."

"Why?"

_She's gonna think you're my boyfriend_. "No reason," Arisa lied knowing that Kakashi would see through it but also assuming he would let it go.

"And you're sure we can trust her?"

Arisa wanted to laugh at the implication that Misa of all people was dangerous, but considering Kakashi had never even seen the petite woman Arisa figured she would give an actual answer, "Misa and her husband are harmless. Literally, I don't think they can hurt anyone if they tried."

The look in Kakashi's visible eye seemed as if he didn't entirely trust her, yet he didn't ask any further questions. Instead he shrugged mumbling something that sounded similar to 'if you say so' and left to take a shower.

Arisa ate breakfast slowly, waiting for her brain to come online and the fogginess that surrounded her in the morning to fully leave. She was sure taking a shower would help and by the time she met with the Hokage she would be fully functional. Then she would be able to mentally start preparing to having dinner with Misa, who although Arisa loved and adored, having to lie to Misa about why Kakashi was with her would be difficult. Misa and her husband were, after all, fellow Feather survivors.

* * *

Silence as Arisa and Kakashi walked side by side through the streets of Konoha, moving towards where they would be dining tonight. Both were dressed in their normal attire, seeing no need to dress any differently. Occasionally the silence would be broken when an 'oops' would leave Arisa's mouth after bumping into Kakashi. Her thoughts would trail and walking in a straight line would become difficult, and before Arisa noticed her shoulder had bumped into Kakashi. 'Sorry' had almost left Arisa's mouth, but she managed to stop herself and note how she was like some sort of trained dog.

At noticing the proximity between her and Kakashi Arisa began walking faster, forcing Kakashi to follow her. This would ensure she would stop running into him, but just to make sure she stayed out of her thoughts she took to giving Kakashi a bit of information on who they would be dining with tonight.

"Misa and her husband Hisao are Feather survivors. They're in their early thirties and have been married for quite a while. Misa has been one of my friends since I was young so you'll have to excuse her lack of filter when around me. She considers me a little sister and treats me as such, meaning she revels in embarrassing me. They are both really nice though, and they are expecting their first child."

"Uh-huh," Kakashi acknowledge the information Arisa had just given him, yet his curt response had Arisa wondering why he chose to be so short with her.

Perhaps he was in a bad mood, though Arisa could never really tell. Kakashi always seemed in control, calm, and seemingly indifferent. She could never tell if her talking annoyed him, or if anything annoyed him for that matter. What made him happy, sad, angry- it was all still a relative mystery to Arisa though she hoped with time she would understand him. Though Arisa had to admit that spending every waking moment with Kakashi had been rather pleasant so far. His cool nature helped to keep her from worrying too much, and his company was tolerable if not enjoyable.

Once they arrived at the house Arisa didn't even need to knock, seeing how Misa had been waiting for her to arrive, and the first words out of Misa's mouth where, "Arisa! I didn't know you were bringing a date!"

"It's not a-"

"Sorry for not informing you," Kakashi didn't allow Arisa to finish speaking as he stuck out his hand, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Misa Yamada," the blonde woman of short stature shook Kakashi's hand with a vibrant smile on her face, "And my husband is in here somewhere. Hisao! Arisa is here."

A tall man with dark brown hair and tan skin appeared at the front door, "What did you say?" his question was directed to Misa who simply pointed to the two jonin. "Oh," a demeanor change and a smile came to his face, though it seemed rather forced, "Arisa, long time no see. And who's this?" his eyes landed on Kakashi.

"It's Kakashi Hatake, Arisa's date," Misa introduced the jonin and at this introduction Kakashi slung an arm around Arisa's shoulder pulling her in towards him.

Arisa's body instantly tensed as she was pulled close to Kakashi, his arm hanging over her shoulder and a smile on his face. She didn't catch what he said, but something about being happy to meet them. Her hearing seemed to be failing because all of her senses had zeroed in on how it felt to be pressed against Kakashi.

"Relax," there was no need for Kakashi to speak loudly, considering Arisa was right next to him but due to Arisa's lack of focus she didn't hear him.

"Huh?" her vision seemed to come back and Arisa noticed that Misa and Hisao had gone inside, yet Kakashi was still holding her.

"It's better if they think I'm your boyfriend rather than your body guard. There is no need to make them suspicious."

Arisa realized that indeed Kakashi was right, because Misa and Hisao would certainly become worried if they knew Kakashi was protecting Arisa. They would demand to know why, and if she did tell them it was because of Ryoko no doubt they would become full of fear. News would spread, panic would ensue, and if pretending Kakashi was her boyfriend would keep the peace then Arisa could do it. And although she knew something was up when Kakashi pulled her close, Arisa felt a twinge of disappointment at knowing for sure that it was a purely tactical move.

The disappointment dissipated quickly, as Arisa told herself to not be foolish and let her mind wander. Yet the fact that Misa and Hisao where no longer around and Kakashi's arm was still around her did have Arisa wondering. A clear of the throat and Arisa communicated this fact and Kakashi's response was to immediately take his arm off of her. No other words were said as Kakashi walked into the house leaving Arisa to catch up.

Kakashi played the boyfriend act extraordinarily well and Arisa found herself struggling to not show her surprise when he would place his hand on her leg, hold her hand, or do other random acts of personal space invasion that had her stomach churning. Personal space was something she valued highly and having it broken so easily was difficult to stomach. Yet the feeling it gave her was more than just being uncomfortable, there was something warm whenever Kakashi touched her. Something comforting- even if he was just doing it for show.

This act continued all throughout out dinner and along with this Kakashi was put under quite the microscope by Misa. The woman insisted on asking him every question she could think of, and with complete poise Kakashi answered every single one. A break came when Hisao asked if he could speak to Kakashi in private, something about wanting to ask Kakashi for a project he had been working on.

"He's cute," Misa began, turning to make sure the men were out of the room.

"Yeah he is," Arisa could feel the lingering touch of Kakashi's hand on her shoulder, which he had squeezed lightly before going with Hisao.

"You used to have a crush on him right?"

Arisa tensed, knowing that although Hisao and Kakashi where in the next room no doubt Kakashi would be able to hear them. No way would he go out of ear shot of Arisa, she knew that much by now.

"Dessert was really delicious. I didn't know you were such a good baker."

"Changing the subject means 'yes'!" Misa squealed knowing all of Arisa's 'tells'.

"You're crazy," Arisa sighed not feeling comfortable with talking about any feelings she may or may not have had/have for Kakashi.

"You never wanna talk about stuff like this."

"Stuff like what?"

"Emotional stuff," Misa said it softly as she leaned back in her chair, her hands instinctively going to her stomach which showed no signs of pregnancy yet considering she was only two months along, "I understand that what happened to you was rough. And you _know_ I understand."

It was true, Arisa admitted, that if anyone could possibly comprehend the impact Ryoko's attack on the Feather Village had on her it would be fellow survivors like Misa. "But we used to talk about stuff like boys before the attack."

"Cause I was ten."

"No, because you weren't so scared," before Arisa could object to his Misa continued speaking, "I think Kakashi is a good fit for you, him also being a jonin and all. It makes me happy to see you in a relationship."

"Of course it does," after hearing the 'scared' comment Arisa had begun to shut down, not wanting to continue talking about her lack of emotional sharing.

"I know connections are hard for you, but I hope it's different with him. I really hope you find someone you can open up to. If it wasn't for Hisao I don't know what I would have done. Plus I think Kakashi really does have feelings for you."

_Only because of the act he was putting on,_ Arisa thought sourly.

"And it's deeper than those cute little signs of affection he shows. When he looks at you- I dunno there's just something there," Misa paused to notice Arisa raising an eyebrow her way, "I'm being serious!" she defended with a laugh, "I swear I saw him eye you up and down a few times, which who would blame him- you're hot," she winked and Arisa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Arisa huffed, but she did wonder if in fact this was true and had to force that thought away to keep from blushing.

"He cares about you; I can see it in his eyes."

Before Arisa could say anything Kakashi and Hisao had walked back in the room, and Arisa began trying to figure out if Kakashi had heard their conversation. She figured he did, but his face betrayed no sign of having overheard the personal discourse. Because he didn't bring it up Arisa assumed to be safe from having that conversation, but once the two left the household Kakashi asked something rather strange.

"Have you been in a relationship before?"

"I think that is absolutely none of your business," Arisa snapped back, not meaning to become so defensive but the question had caught her off guard, "I mean I don't see how that will help you protect me against Ryoko."

"I was simply asking seeing as Misa was rather shocked at seeing you arrive with company, and based on a few things Hisao said-"

"What did Hisao say?" Arisa interrupted, wondering what in the world that man would have told Kakashi. Arisa barely spoke to Hisao to before he began dating Misa, and even after they were married the conversations were still few and far between with them. So there was nothing telling Hisao could have possibly told Kakashi.

"He just seemed very interested in knowing how you had been and asked some rather interesting questions of me."

"Like?"

"How our relationship was. What I thought of you, if we were involved sexually. All very personal things."

Besides the feeling of embarrassment that Hisao would ask Kakashi things so personal- like if they were involved _sexually - _there was also a bit of shock. Hisao never cared to know how Arisa was before, yet now he was interrogating Kakashi on their acted relationship.

"He almost sounded jealous," Kakashi said it with an almost accusing attitude, which had Arisa nearly laughing.

"Trust me- I never went out with Hisao. And he also has zero feelings from me; I didn't even know he would care how I was. He probably just asked for Misa's sake. But I still don't see why you needed to know this."

"Because Ryoko may very well target people he knows you are close to- like Hisao or Misa for example."

Kakashi looked to his side to see Arisa begin to bite her bottom lip and Kakashi knew that perhaps he shouldn't have been so blunt about it, "There is no need to worry. Based on what you've told us and the information that ANBU managed to gather there is no reason to believe Ryoko will go after any other Feather survivors. He does not want to draw that kind of attention to himself and would prefer to simply eliminate you and be done with it."

"I don't know if I can believe that," Arisa sighed, knowing that the harder they made it for Ryoko to find her the more rash he would become. It was very likely that if pushed far enough Ryoko would begin not only attacking Feather survivors but Leaf civilians in an attempt to get Konoha to give Arisa up.

"Trust me," Kakashi's voice was soothing and it did much to wash away the anxiety that had built up inside Arisa, "As long as I'm around everything is going to be fine."

Arisa marveled at the words, wondering how Kakashi could be so confident. Her eyes flicked up to look at him, wondering if he truly meant what he said or was just trying to get her to calm down. "Anko, Kurenai, and Misa. Those are probably my three closest friends."

"Ryoko only knows that I am friends with Misa though. He also doesn't know of anyone I've dated," Arisa continued and looked up to see Kakashi eyeing her as if he thought she was lying, "I was eleven when the attack happened, it wasn't like I had a boyfriend when I was ten."

"Any romantic interests then that he would know of?"

Arisa's muscles tensed as she tried to discern if Kakashi was making fun of her. Misa had loudly proclaimed that she believed Arisa to have had a crush on Kakashi when she was younger. "Ryoko was my brother's friend not mine," the lie caused a twinge to run through Arisa's body because in fact Ryoko had been her friend. He had been like a big brother to her, which simply made what he did more devastating, "I didn't have girl talk with him, if that's what you're implying."

"Okay."

"You're not gonna press me for more information?" Arisa questioned seeing how she hadn't answered Kakashi's first question. She never said any relationships she had been in during her life- just one she hadn't been in.

"Is there any more information you'd like to tell me?"

"No," it was the truth, because Arisa didn't find talking about stuff like this very fun. It had very little to do with Kakashi and more to do with the subject matter; even Misa could hardly get Arisa to talk about stuff like that.

"Well then, no, I'm not going to press you for more information."

Kakashi looked down at the woman who walked beside him and knew that he was able to confirm what he had heard Misa tell her. That Arisa did not like talking about anything emotional, which was fine. Kakashi didn't need to know any of that stuff; he only needed to hear from her things that would aid him in his mission. Yet what Arisa didn't know is how much Kakashi already knew about her. Over the years he had seen her with three men before, and if what he had heard from Kurenai was correct Arisa had once gone out on a date with Asuma. Dates, that was all Kakashi ever saw her heard Arisa going on but there were no real relationships. Through thirteen years he had never seen her with a man for a long period of time, and even though that wasn't what he was looking for he assumed he would have noticed.

Seeing that Arisa was about to bump into him Kakashi took a step away that way he wouldn't have to hear her form of apologizing without saying 'sorry'. Though it was rather amusing to see her fumble over her words when reminded of that words she couldn't say. _I wonder what's wrong with her_, Kakashi thought, _that she has not been in a real relationship_. The thought then had Kakashi mentally chuckling, because Arisa could think the same thing of him. They were ninja, after all, and relationships were not easy to maintain or even form. Perhaps that was it, because from Kakashi's point of view there was no reason why Arisa wouldn't be able to be in a relationship unless she chose not to.

Kakashi noticed Arisa swaying towards him once more, and chose to not get out of the way. Once her shoulder hit his arm she immediately moved away, mumbling an apology and deciding to walk in front of him rather than next to him. Kakashi let her stay walking in front for a while, until he gradually began matching her pace once more. A look from Arisa, one of questioning, but Kakashi ignored it preferring to walk next to her rather than behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A little bit of added fluff in this chapter, not too much but don't worry there will be more. I do want to keep the plot moving but I also want to make sure that all relationships get the time needed to develop.

Big thanks to Kamea76 for following this story and dizzydani666 for following this story and leaving a review. Getting emails about reviews, follows, and/or favorites really motivates me to write and I love love love hearing from you guys. So please remember to review, follow, favorite! :)


	7. The Traitor and the Memorial Stone

**CHAPTER 7: The Traitor and the Memorial Stone**

* * *

"If you're lying to me-"

"No sir. I promise I'm not. It's her- Arisa Tanaka."

"Arisa. Huh, figures it would be Arisa. No doubt she is working with the Hokage to hide her whereabouts. Which brings me back to you. How did you know I was looking for her? Why seek me out? Why tell me this information?"

"I had a feeling the Leaf was protecting her from something- and that something would be you. Hearing that you were indeed looking for her just confirms my suspicious. I told you though because the Tanakas are the reason the village was destroyed in the first place. I won't let my second home get ruined all because of some woman."

"You're a smart man. A very smart man indeed. Thank you for the information, this certainly gives me a new perspective on how to go about things. But I will have to send in one of my men to confirm this information. Make sure you aren't lying to me."

"I'm not! I promise I'm not!"

"Calm down, calm down. If you aren't lying then there is nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm not lying. But… Ryoko-what are you going to do now? You're not gonna-"

"No, no. I won't hurt any of the other survivors. Don't worry. But I will need your help, if this turns out to be true."

"My….my help?"

"But of course. Who else will supply me with information if it isn't you? It'll be because of you that I'll be able to achieve my goal and kill the last of the Tanakas."

* * *

Impatient foot tapping and arms folded over chest. If Arisa had to listen to one more pre-planned ANBU speech she just may scream. It was always the same stuff- _don't worry Ms. Tanaka, we're on it. We are telling you everything we know, but you need to trust us. We have this covered. Don't worry. Calm down. Don't worry. We will make sure Ryoko is stopped. Don't worry._

Arisa wasn't worrying, but them insisting on telling her not to worry was making her worry. These were the moments Arisa wished Kakashi was around, that way he could tell ANBU to stop insisting that Arisa was some on edge woman. Maybe they would listen to him, because they sure didn't listen to Arisa. As the ANBU member left the room a sigh left Arisa's lips as she went and sunk down into a chair.

"I've told them. Ryoko wouldn't just move the village to some place out in the open. He's probably underground if anything, and until he gets more information he isn't going to attack. There is no way he'd risk a full on confrontation with the Leaf."

"I know," the Hokage assured the woman, "And I've told them that. But ANBU has a way of doing things that has always proven effective. It is best if we just trust them."

"They need to do more than just try to find him. They need to _learn_ about Ryoko- it's a war of information. Not a game of hide and seek."

"But that is why we have you to supply us with your knowledge of Ryoko. It may not seem like it but the ANBU rely heavily on any and all information you give them. They really are trying."

"I know Lord Hokage, and I am very grateful for everything they are doing. Really, I am. It's just hard having to sit here and listen to what's going on rather than participate."

"I understand Arisa, and I do thank you for your patience. But like you said Ryoko isn't one to just attack. He will need time to gather information and hopefully we can stop him from doing so. It's going to take time, but if things escalate I won't hesitate to let you assist."

"Thanks, but I don't think Kakashi will let that happen," a smile came to Arisa's face as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm rather protective. You can't blame me though, there is a man out there trying to kill her."

Arisa turned her upper body, twisting in order to see that Kakashi had just entered the room. Their eyes met for a moment before Arisa turned back around, trying to deflate the slight embarrassment she just felt. Though she wasn't sure why, there was no reason to be embarrassed around Kakashi. Plus he had just admitted that he was very protective over her, a fact which made Arisa both happy and disgruntled. Happy because Arisa couldn't deny that she liked the thought of Kakashi being protective over her- disgruntled because Arisa didn't like that it made her happy.

"Lord Hokage," Kakashi bowed slightly as he moved towards Hiruzen and Arisa, "I take it there are no updates as far as where the new Feather has moved to?"

Arisa could hear his voice clearly and feel that he was standing directly behind her chair. This made her instinctively lean forward as to put a bit of distance in between them, but once the action was complete Arisa found herself wondering why she felt she needed to do that.

"No, I'm afraid not," the Hokage responded from his seat behind his desk, "But ANBU is working hard."

"I don't doubt that," Kakashi said and Arisa knew it was because he was once on ANBU and therefore knew how effective they could be.

"Well," Arisa pushed herself up from her seat, "Thank you Lord Hokage, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes Arisa, see you tomorrow. You as well Kakashi."

The two jonin left the Hokage's office their quiet footsteps in sync as they walked down the hallway. Kakashi had been a bit later to arrive today, Arisa noted, and she couldn't help but wonder why. "Where do you go when I'm meeting with the Hokage?"

"Why do you ask?"

Arisa began feeling uncomfortable as if perhaps it was none of her business and she shouldn't have asked, "I'm so-," a pause to think of a different word, "It's really none of my business."

"There's no need to feel guilty. I'm willing to tell you, in fact," Kakashi glanced down at the woman who met his gaze, "I'll even show you."

The location was undeniable, and once the Memorial Stone came into view Arisa felt slightly shocked that _this_ is where Kakashi went every single day as she met with the Hokage. She had visited the stone a few times before, but she had never seen someone look at it the way Kakashi did. Relaxed emotion was evident in Kakashi's eyes, and it was something Arisa had yet to see. They didn't speak as they approached the Memorial Stone and even once they reached it there was silence.

Names. Names Arisa didn't recognize, names she did, but one name stood out. "Obito Uchiha," Arisa said it softly, respectfully as an image of the boy came to her mind. She had spoken to him only a few times, yet even she knew the story of how Obito was killed.

That was how Kakashi got his Sharingan and with that thought it all made sense to Arisa. Why Kakashi would spend so much time out here standing in silence in front of a Memorial Stone. There was an impulse to comfort him, but Arisa knew that Kakashi didn't want or need that. He hadn't brought her out here for that, but then again- why did he bring her here.

"You didn't have to show me this," Arisa kept her eyes fixated on the Memorial Stone, "But I'm glad you did. I feel like I know so much more about you, just from being here."

"I can't very well expect you to open up to me without me giving you a glimpse into my life- now can I?"

A smile covered by that mask, but Arisa knew it was sincere even if she couldn't see it. Gratefully Arisa nodded, having been trying to provide Kakashi with any and all useful information, but it had been difficult. Telling him she would try to open up to him was different than actually doing it and so many of her memories of Ryoko were tangled up in an emotional past.

"I've been having nightmares," Arisa said slowly and softly, avoiding Kakashi's gaze even though she knew his face bore no reaction to what she stated, "They all start out as memories of when I was a kid, but they all end the same- with Ryoko stabbing me."

Her hand rested on her stomach, lying over the large scar which she obtained the day of the attack. "It wasn't Ryoko who gave me the scar. It was one of his followers," _A boy named Dai, he was only a year older than me. He worked at a fruit stand his parents owned and he would always offer me discounts._

"His…his name was Dai," Arisa forced the name to come out as more memories of the boy played in her head, "He told me he was sorry, before he stabbed me. They recovered his body in the village. He died of blood loss- or at least that's what my sensei told me," Arisa paused, realizing that she had yet to tell Kakashi about her sensei.

"Dai has never been in one of my dreams though," she continued, "It's been a lot of different people- never him though. And it's always Ryoko who stabs me because that's who I blame. It wasn't Dai's fault. It wasn't anyone else fault but Ryoko's."

A gasp as Arisa felt herself being pulled towards Kakashi. An inhalation and Kakashi's scent flooded her nose as she noticed how warm he was and that she fit rather perfectly in the crook of his arm. Her face pressed against his chest and that's when she realized why Kakashi had done this. She was crying. Tears quickly wiped away, and Arisa left Kakashi's grasp as she peddled backwards and away from him.

"Yeah," she began, wiping away the tears she hadn't noticed had surfaced, "But these dreams did remind me of something. Ryoko had a really good friend when he was young his name was Kenta- brown hair, green eyes. He may be one of Ryoko's top guys if he is still alive. So ANBU should be on the lookout for him."

"I will make sure to tell them that," Kakashi began noticing the distance Arisa had put between him and her. He allowed a sigh to leave his lips as he turned his head to look out back towards the village.

"I'm sorry about my action just now," he began, "I wasn't thinking and I didn't know it would make you so uncomfortable. I won't do it again."

It had been a rather involuntary action, and Kakashi wondered why he had pulled Arisa in to him like he had. Perhaps it was at seeing her tears and being reminded at just how alone this woman was. It was obvious to Kakashi that Arisa felt she had no one to listen to her, or comfort her and in promising Takao he would look after her maybe he had made a larger promise. Look after her not just physically, but maybe emotionally as well, but judging by how Arisa pushed him away Kakashi knew that thought had been mistaken. It was unprofessional for him to have done such a thing, and Kakashi felt rather foolish for his actions.

"No you just, you just surprised me that's all."

Kakashi turned his gaze and noticed how Arisa had inched towards him again, yet her eyes refused to meet his. "I mean," Arisa swallowed hard before taking a deep breath to compose herself, "I know your intentions were good so you don't have to apologize. It's fine, really I didn't mind."

_What am I saying!? _Arisa bit the inside of her cheek, hoping that maybe a little dose of pain would snap her out of whatever state she was in. Because right now she was telling Kakashi that it was okay that he hugged her, and that in fact she didn't mind. Yet Arisa _did_ mind. She could handle her personal space being broken when it was an act to keep Hisao and Misa from suspecting anything, but when it happened randomly and rather genuinely- that Arisa couldn't handle. She didn't want to be hugged, held, and told everything was going to be okay. Everything _wasn't_ going to be okay and Arisa both knew and accepted that.

Yet there had been calmness, a flutter of her heart when Kakashi's body came into contact with hers. _Ugh_, the bite to the inside of Arisa's cheek began harder and she knew if she didn't stop soon she would bleed. But Arisa felt frustrated both at her feelings and at how she had expressed them to Kakashi.

"Are you okay?"

Eyes snapped up to meet Kakashi's, "Yeah. I told Anko that I'd meet her for lunch one of these days and I've been putting it off so I think I'll do it today," Arisa paused noticing how in control of her voice she managed to be, there was no outward sign of how flustered she was on the inside.

Gaze torn away and Arisa was walking back towards the village before another thought entered her mind, "And Kakashi," she didn't bother to look at him, knowing that he was listening, "You don't have to rush to get me from the Hokage's office. It's okay if you want to spend more time here, and if you ever want to visit during the day just let me know. I'd be happy to come with you."

Kakashi didn't reply because he wasn't sure exactly what to say, and by the time he figured it out Arisa was already too far ahead of him. His steps were easy going and he allowed a significant distance to form between him and Arisa, though he never lost track of her. That sweet floral scent from her shampoo still lingered around Kakashi acting as a further reminder of how foolish he had been. Never had he meant to make Arisa so obviously uncomfortable, yet she told him she didn't mind. Kakashi wasn't sure how truthful that statement was though she had seemed to compose herself rather quickly after the little incident.

Sighing, that was all Kakashi could really do because his thoughts were simply too muddled to figure anything out. The instinctual response to comfort someone had not always come easily to Kakashi, and in fact he preferred to not break personal space. Hugs were extraordinarily rare for him even when his eyes rested upon someone in complete despair. He wouldn't even hug a civilian who couldn't manage their emotions- yet he had comforted a fellow jonin, someone who knows how to keep emotions in check and truly didn't need anyone to comfort them. Arisa wasn't some helpless woman, Kakashi knew that, yet his actions tended to show otherwise. This intense need to protect her was undeniable, and he could only contribute it to what happened to both Obito and Rin.

It took some wandering around the village before they found Anko, and once they did Kakashi found himself being told to go away. The instructions didn't come from Arisa, but rather from Anko who assured the male jonin that she could watch after Arisa for a while. Anko's knowledge of Kakashi's mission was rather obvious and the male was sure either the Hokage told her to soothe any fears for her friend or Arisa informed her. As the discussion continued Kakashi noticed an emotion flash across Arisa's face- agitation. Agitated at being left out of a conversation which centered on her, and that's why Kakashi decided to asked her what she wanted to do.

"I think Anko can be considered enough protection for an hour," Arisa stated feeling grateful for Kakashi's inclusion into the matter.

"I won't be far away, in case you need anything."

That look in his visible eye as if he was troubled at Arisa's response to have him leave made the woman feel guilty. Perhaps she should have just said he could stay, or maybe even call off lunch with Anko. But it was too late, and truthfully Arisa felt that an hour away from Kakashi would give her some time to breath and work through her thoughts.

"She'll be fine," Anko waved a hand in Kakashi's direction as she began walking away, "C'mon Arisa let's eat- I'm starved!"

"It'll only be an hour," Arisa said, not sure why she felt the need to justify it to Kakashi.

"Arisa!" a yell from Anko made Arisa cringe slightly before turning to catch up to her friend. Although she wanted to look back Arisa kept her eyes forward, but without looking she knew the moment Kakashi left and the absence of his presence left her feeling rather odd.

The further Anko and Arisa walked the more Arisa realized that Kakashi had indeed given her space. She could tell that he wasn't nearby, yet she was sure he wasn't too far away. This thought was rather comforting to Arisa, and that fact is what had her ordering an alcoholic beverage. The restaurant was crowded with a bustling lunch crowd which slowed the wait staff down. Clean white walls and light wooden tables showed the simplicity of the place the two women chose to eat at.

"So. Kakashi. How's _that_ going?"

Arisa took a swig of her beverage, wondering why this simply had to be the subject of conversation. "Fine."

"You've living with this man and all you can say is 'fine'?"

"Yeah."

"You're no fun," Anko huffed, eyes scanning the menu, "What are you going to get?"

"Mmm," Arisa lifted the menu up to her face, "Not sure."

"You sleeping in his bed?"

"Ugh," Arisa let the menu drop to the table, "Really? Do we have to talk about this?"

"I'm just wondering that's all."

"Yes, I'm sleeping in his room."

Eyebrow rose before Anko let out a high whistle and winked at Arisa.

"Stop," Arisa took another drink before beginning to read the menu again, "You're reading way too far into it. I'm not staying with Kakashi because I want to, it's only because the Hokage ordered it and you know that."

"You're saying you haven't thought about, well, _you know_?" another wink forcing Arisa to down more of her drink.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," the intensity in which Arisa spoke the works clued Anko into the fact that this topic was the last thing Arisa wanted to talk about. She had already had to deal with Misa asking personal questions, and there was no way Arisa was going to put up with it from Anko.

As silence fell over them Arisa knew that she had lied. A thought or two had run through her head during her time with Kakashi. Like how attractive he was, and how the sound of his voice could send a chill down her spine, and that when he pulled her close earlier she felt her heart begin to race. A drink. Arisa needed another drink and if she wasn't worried about getting drunk in the middle of the day she would have had one.

Arisa settled for water, which proved to not be as effective at taking her thoughts away from Kakashi. _Stop it_, she mentally scolded herself that same flustered feeling beginning to well up inside of her. _You have other things to think about. More important things_. A deep breath as the thought of Ryoko entered her head. _As long as he's out there you don't have time to get side tracked_.

"Hey did I tell you about this crazy kid I met on a mission the other day?"

"Huh?" Arisa snapped her head up, looking up at Anko who seemed eager to tell this story, "Oh no, you didn't."

As Anko began speaking Arisa found herself drawn into the nonsensical story. A story that had no implications on Arisa's life or on the lives of those she cared about. Simplicity, the whole demeanor of the lunch changed as Arisa allowed herself to talk about things that had nothing to do with the Feather village or Kakashi. Insignificant stories that brought laughter and smiles and a well needed break from what Arisa's daily life had transformed into.

That was until Arisa noticed Anko's eyes widen slightly and began hearing her protest. 'She's fine, she's fine. We aren't even done eating yet!' Anko had whined as Arisa turned to see Kakashi moving towards them at a pace that was not characteristic of him. He stopped at the edge of the table, speaking Arisa's name in a way which had her standing up. _Something's wrong._

Warm breath against her ear, an inhalation of his scent, nervousness at the proximity and words that suddenly brought her back to reality, "Your apartment's been broken into."

* * *

**Author's Note:** A little bit more plot movement and I'm hoping to keep it moving at a decent pace. I think I have all the main plot points planned out, but it's the getting there I have yet to figure out. I only plan a little bit before I start writing the story, and once I start it very rarely follows my skeleton of a story line. It grows, and changes, and well although I think I know how the story will go- even I get surprised sometimes when an idea just randomly comes to me and makes its way into the story.

Thanks to skycord1990 for favoriting, following, and reviewing and to azuresilver for favoriting the story! Hope everyone liked the chapter and make sure to review :)


	8. The Photos and the Mask

**CHAPTER 8: The Photos and the Mask**

* * *

Hasty, messy, whoever broke into the apartment made the search quick and there was evidence to support that. Turned over chairs, drawers left open, papers scattered on the floor. The door had been unlocked and ANBU could find no sign of forced entry, even though Arisa swore no one else had a key to her apartment. It had to be a ninja, because only a shinobi could break in so easily, leave a mess, yet leave no traces of their identity.

"You need to stay back," an arm stuck out, blocking Arisa from entered her own apartment and her gaze fell upon one of the three ANBU members that was currently digging through her place.

"But-"

"She can go in," a low voice overpowered Arisa's as the arm blocking the doorway dropped, having heard the command in Kakashi's voice.

"Thanks," Arisa mumbled as she stepped inside of her apartment. Kakashi left her side as he began gathering information from an ANBU member, leaving Arisa to step lightly through her home.

Fingers ran over debris thrown on the dining room table, while eyes surveyed the scene. Soon footsteps were carrying her into her room where things looked just as messy. Blankets thrown on the floor, drawers open with clothes spilling out. No order, no reason to the madness and as Arisa's eyes drifted over to her bed she knew she was correct in her thinking.

"Kakashi," as soon as his name left her lips Arisa had the jonin's attention, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Looks from the ANBU members who kept watchful eyes on the two as they entered Arisa's bedroom. A click of the lock before Arisa turned to face Kakashi, who stood idly in the middle of the room. "It was a ninja from the New Feather, but one I didn't know."

"How can you be so sure you didn't know whoever did this?"

Arisa moved to her bed before holding up a pillow as an answer to Kakashi's question, "If they were looking for proof that I live here and am still alive, why would they look in my cutlery?"

"True, but I still don't get what the pillow has to do with anything."

"All of the Feather ninja who joined with Ryoko at the time of the attack would know that I put two pillow cases on all my pillows," Arisa lifted the top green pillow case to reveal a thin white one underneath, "And that in between the pillow cases I keep important things like pictures for example."

Although that information would be sufficient, Arisa noticed the questioning look in Kakashi's eyes. There was no need to justify why people would know this, but Arisa found herself trying to, "It was really all Takao's fault."

"I don't need to know _why_ Ryoko and his followers know about this. Though I will admit that I'm curious," Kakashi watched as Arisa's gaze shifted between the pillow and him. He had left it open, in case Arisa wanted to tell him more but he understood if she chose to simply end the conversation.

"Takao was going to a sleep over with Ryoko and he couldn't find his pillow so he took mine," Arisa began as she sat down on her bed, "I was like five at the time and when I found out I marched right over to Ryoko's house and demanded my pillow back. The house was full of boys, some of who would later join Ryoko and they all heard me explain to Takao that I had pictures in my pillow case."

"My brother then proceeded to show everyone in the room the two pillow cases and pull out my journal and some pictures. One of the boys read one of my journal entries, everyone laughed, I turned beet red and hit my brother, then news spread rather quickly that I hid stuff in double pillow cases. Long story short this little story spread around my village and it was something almost everyone knew about me. That's why I know whoever broke in here must have joined the new Feather after the attack, because they didn't check my pillow cases."

Silence which Arisa took as a sign that perhaps she said too much. Her eyes stared at Kakashi's face, trying to distinguish if he had found what she had to say boring or interesting. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he stood straight as he met her gaze. Arisa watched as Kakashi sighed and let his head drop, before lifting his head just enough to give her a look.

"You think double pillow cases is the best way to hide your secrets?"

"Well yeah!" Arisa stated quickly, noticing how Kakashi shook his head, "And unless you have a better idea I wouldn't be so quick to judge."

"I'm not judging," his visible eye crinkled with a smile and Arisa swore she heard a small chuckle, "I would just assume a ninja would know better places to hide things."

"I was _five_ and unlike you I wasn't some prodigy," Arisa huffed turning her gaze away as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Prodigy? Now where did you hear that?"

Shoulders tensed and Arisa wondered the best way to explain that she had chosen the word herself. After all Kakashi had managed to become a jonin by thirteen and had always been one of the most skilled ninjas she knew. Before Arisa got a chance to make up an excuse there was a knock on the door and jiggling of the doorknob.

Arisa lifted herself from the bed as Kakashi opened the door, revealing an ANBU member whom Arisa was sure was wondering why the door had been locked. "We finished looking around and got what we needed, so we'll be going now."

"Okay," Arisa nodded but the man in the cat like mask did not turn to leave.

"We need to know of any and all possible suspects."

"It was no one Arisa knew," Kakashi informed the ANBU member, but it did little to dissuade him.

"We need names, pictures, anything you have of anyone who joined Ryoko in his attack on your village."

"The Hokage should have the names of all those whose bodies weren't recovered and were assumed to have joined Ryoko," although the ANBU member had been addressing Arisa, Kakashi was the one answering for her- which although slightly annoying Arisa was grateful for. ANBU had gotten into the habit of bossing her around without really listening to her, but they always listened to Kakashi.

"Look Kakashi I know you're just trying to look out for her but it's not gonna hurt her to look through a few pictures okay? We just want all information she has that way we can sort through it. That okay with you?"

"I'll start looking through what I have and make sure to give what I find to the Hokage," Arisa interjected gaining the attention of the two males standing near her bedroom door, "It's fine," the woman made sure to direct this comment at Kakashi who seemed to understand and exited her bedroom.

"Thanks Arisa," the ANBU member said simply before leaving the doorway and soon Arisa heard the click of her front door being closed.

Arisa took a final glance at her bedroom before she exited and found Kakashi leaned up against a wall in her living room, "You don't have to stick up for me you know," she said it simply, trying to not offend the man but rather relay a fact.

"I can see that ANBU frustrates you, I was just trying to help."

He was right in noticing that ANBU had not been Arisa's favorite organization recently yet there was still no need for him to become the spokesperson, "I know and thank you, but I need to learn to deal with them on my own."

"Understood," Kakashi said it with no inflection, making Arisa wonder if perhaps she had offended him.

Her eyes followed the man, noticing his easy going gait as he moved towards the front door, "You ready?"

_No_. Arisa turned to look at her messy apartment, wishing she could at least clean it up but knowing that ANBU didn't want her to touch anything. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Looking through pictures was supposed to be a simple task, yet once Arisa began she found that she had to stop every few minutes. Her eyes hadn't looked at pictures from her past in years, and being confronted with the memories caused a nauseous feeling to well up inside Arisa's stomach. Bottom sat on wooden floor as pictures were scattered around her and Arisa was glad she had chosen to look through them in the privacy of Kakashi's room. Because Arisa was much more willing to cry in private than in front of anyone.

Arisa hated crying, and that was one reason why she never thought of her past. Yet the more pictures she looked at the less control she had over the salty tears. Father, brother, best friends, houses in the village, smiling faces, candid shots- every picture brought a happy memory to Arisa's mind. A memory that was shattered the moment Ryoko attacked her village.

She had entered the room in the late afternoon and hadn't budged even after the sun went down. Arisa had no intention of leaving the room and in fact figured she would stay up most of the night looking through photos. Her attention had been focused so intently on the photos that Arisa didn't hear when a knock came on the front door, which was unusual both for this time of night and for Kakashi, who as far as Arisa could tell never had visitors.

The knock on the bedroom door didn't go unnoticed and a hand instinctually went up to her eyes to wipe away any tears that had formed, "Yeah?" her voice sounded hoarse and Arisa cringed at the sound.

She waited a moment for either another knock or for Kakashi to enter, but neither happened. "Yeah?" she repeated, clearing her throat as she stood up from the floor and moved towards the door, "Kakashi?"

No one was there but as Arisa's eyes traveled down to the floor she noticed a single takeout box with a sticky note attached to it. _In case you're hungry_. Knees bent as Arisa picked up the box and reread Kakashi's neat handwriting before her stomach began to growl from the scent. Door closed as Arisa went back into the room to eat, knowing she couldn't leave the room as long as her eyes were still red from tears.

Although the woman was hungry she could only stomach half of the food due to the fact that she continued searching through pictures even as she ate. All pictures containing Ryoko went in a separate pile, one which she would later look through again to decide which ones to give ANBU. Pictures of those who joined Ryoko went in a separate pile, and Arisa made a special pile for her family. Old, tattered photos of Arisa's mother sat on top. Images of a woman Arisa didn't even know because she had died when Arisa was only a year old. Takao had often talked about their mother whose name was Amaya, yet no amount of stories could make the dark haired woman come alive to her.

The door creaked as it opened the takeout box in one hand and numerous photos in the other. Arisa walked slowly into the living room, wondering if perhaps Kakashi had already gone to bed and forgotten to turn the lights off. This thought was proven wrong as Arisa noticed the man laying back on the couch with a book held up to his face. One arm rested behind his head and he looked rather relaxed and made no movement as Arisa walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Thank you for dinner," Arisa noted that her voice sounded oddly soft and weak.

"No problem," Kakashi didn't take his eyes away from his book, but he could hear that something was wrong with Arisa. He contemplated asking, but assumed perhaps Arisa needed more time to sort it out herself before relaying any of it to him.

"I found a few pictures," Arisa focused on making her voice sound stronger this time, and as she looked down at the photos she began feeling stupid for even bringing the pictures out of the room. She had thought perhaps she could show Kakashi what she had found, but the more her eyes flicked between the man lying on the couch and the pictures in her hand the less confident she felt about this idea.

"I'll make sure to show them to ANBU tomorrow," rushed words as Arisa began walking back towards the bedroom.

"If you want to show them to me," Kakashi placed his book down, sitting up slightly to look over the back of the couch, "I'd be more than happy to see them."

"Oh," Arisa turned, hiding the photos behind her back, "It really isn't anything interesting."

"Well," Kakashi laid back down, "If you insist."

Arisa stayed standing there for a moment, wondering why she hadn't just accepted his offer to show him the photos. That had been after all what she wanted to do. _He's not gonna beg to see them, he probably doesn't even care. _Arisa frowned slightly at the thought, realizing that Kakashi was simply being nice and probably had no real interest in the photos.

"I'm being serious," Arisa snapped her head up to see that Kakashi had been looking at her, "If you want to show me the pictures that is perfectly fine," he continued, as if trying to coax Arisa into moving closer to him.

Her steps were tentative and once Arisa reached the couch Kakashi had sat up and made room for her. Kakashi watched as she seated herself on the opposite end of the couch from him, making sure there was ample room between their bodies. Her eyes seemed puffy, and Kakashi knew that the woman had been crying but would never admit it to him.

The photos sat on Arisa's lap and as she began organizing them Kakashi took the opportunity to move closer. He could tell that she noticed instantly, based on the tension that appeared yet she didn't say or do anything.

"Here," Arisa handed Kakashi the photos as she shifted uncomfortably closer to the end of the couch, trying to put even another inch between them. She knew he noticed this action, but said nothing as he took the photos and began scanning through them.

Arisa's eyes danced around the room before she began looking at the photos along with Kakashi. Her body relaxed and without even noticing she had inched away from the edge of the couch and was sitting comfortably next to the male jonin. "That's at Takao's fourteenth birthday."

Kakashi feel Arisa's body press against him momentarily as her pointer finger hit the picture in his hand. He noted how close she was to him and that in fact it was by her choosing.

"He looks young," Kakashi looked at the picture of the boy who would later ask him to watch his younger sister, "So does your father."

"Yeah," Arisa's eyes landed on the image of her father as he stood behind Takao, a grin on his face, "I think Minato came to the party," her body swiftly moved off of the couch and into the bedroom where she grabbed another stack of photos.

"Yup!" a grin came to her face as she found the picture of Minato and Takao before handing it over to Kakashi, "I think I have a few more with Minato in them."

Kakashi let his visible eye wander over the woman sitting at his side and he noticed how their bodies were in contact. Thighs touching, shoulders almost rubbing together- yet Arisa didn't seem to notice or mind. "What?" Kakashi could see a flash of some sort of expression across Arisa's face as she had been moving through the pictures, yet he couldn't tell what it was.

"Oh well, here," as Arisa passed the picture to Kakashi a sense of nostalgia ran through him, "I think my Aunt took the picture," Arisa explained as Kakashi noticed himself, Rin, Obito, and Minato in the picture along with Arisa, Takao, and Katsumi.

It was a candid shot of Katsumi and Minato talking while everyone else stood around. In the photo Arisa stood close to her brother, her eyes on something not in the shot while Takao was focused on his father. Obito seemed to be looking at Rin, while Rin's attention was on Kakashi. _I don't even remember this day_, Kakashi thought solemnly trying to recollect exactly what had occurred the day the photo was taken.

Arisa had stopped flipping through the photos and instead watched Kakashi's face, looking for some sort of expression, but none could be seen. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized how difficult it was to tell what Kakashi was feeling with his mask on. Eyes looked down at the photo then back up to Kakashi before the words tumbled out of her mouth, "Why do you wear a mask?"

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi responded without faltering, eyes never leaving the picture.

"All the time I've known you, you've always worn a mask," Arisa's eyes went back down to the photo to see the young, masked Kakashi, "And I mean it's just odd living with someone when I've never seen their face."

"Odd?"

"It's none of my business," Arisa began backtracking as she knew how personal the question she asked had been, "Really I shouldn't have asked and I didn't mean 'odd' just…forget I said anything."

Through his peripheral Kakashi watched Arisa begin looking through the photos and though there were no outward signs Kakashi could tell that the woman was flustered. "If you want to see my face just ask me."

He said it dryly, as if was telling Arisa the time and the woman didn't know why he acted as if it was so unimportant. As far as Arisa knew not many people had seen his face, so telling her to 'just ask' seemed absurd. "You'd let me?" the skepticism was evident in her tone as she kept her eyes focused on the pictures.

"Well," Kakashi let the last syllable drag, "I can't say what I would do- you haven't asked."

_He's playing games_, Arisa thought as she desperately tried to get some clue as to what Kakashi was thinking but it was impossible as long as he had the mask on. Although the words 'can I see you face' were sitting at the tip of Arisa's tongue, she couldn't bring herself to say them. It was much too personal and Arisa felt a sense of guilt at wanting to see Kakashi's face. The whole thing was of no importance to her and life would go on whether he took the mask off or not but Arisa couldn't deny that she wanted to know what he looked like.

"Well," Arisa pulled her legs up onto the couch, sitting on her knees and facing Kakashi.

"Yes?"

The words stayed on her tongue, unwilling to leave but a childlike curiosity began building up inside the twenty four year old woman. "Well," she whispered it as she leaned in closer to him and a hand slowly began to rise.

Kakashi jumped at the contact yet didn't move as he felt Arisa's hand gently touch his masked face. Her fingertips were warm and he could feel his mask slowly sliding down. His breath threatened to hitch at the thought of Arisa seeing his face. Only those who he was close to had seen his face, because it required a great deal of trust for him to take his mask off. His mask hid his emotions, his past, his regrets; everything he didn't want someone to know was hidden by a thin piece of fabric. And now a woman who he truly barely knew would be clued into all of those secrets and would instantly know Kakashi better than even some of his closest friends. With an exhalation Kakashi lifted his hand and laid it over Arisa's which he could feel startled her. Using her hand he pulled his mask down and turned to meet Arisa's eager gaze.

An exhale and thoughts cluttered with adjectives describing how attractive Kakashi truly was. Arisa found herself staring and without noticing her thoughts began rambling out of her mouth, "I don't know why you wear the mask, you really are handsome."

His eyebrow raised and reality hit Arisa hard as her senses became heightened. She realized how close to his face she was, how she had just said he was 'handsome' out loud, and that she had pulled his mask down without his permission. Reaction time was quick and Arisa's muscles moved into action as she was about to leap up off the couch and began apologizing profusely, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

An audible gasp as Arisa felt herself being pulled back down onto the couch and her eyes focused on Kakashi's hand on her arm. "Please," she heard him sigh and her gaze drifted upwards to notice how close their faces were. Noses merely inches apart, his eyelids hooded before he looked her in the eyes.

"Don't apologize," he finished, his voice sounding bored and almost pleading.

"Okay," Arisa whispered although she wasn't sure why and that's when she felt the heat began rising in her face.

Kakashi could see it, a faint blush giving color to Arisa's cheeks. Her arm had stiffened under his grasp and her eyes were wide as they met his gaze. Then he noticed it, a flick of her gaze as her eyes left his and looked at his lips. A sharp pull and Arisa was out of his grasp and standing up.

"Thank you," she said it strongly, hoping to hide the evidence of how uncomfortable she had just become.

"You don't have to thank me," Kakashi said coolly as he pulled his mask back up, "It was you who said it was odd to live with someone whose face you've never seen. What?" he looked back towards Arisa whose nose had scrunched and eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing."

"Arisa," he said her name sternly, earning her full attention, "What?"

"You don't have to, really you don't, not if it's going to make you uncomfortable or-"

"Arisa. Get to the point."

"Occasionally, can you not wear your mask? I don't mean in public I just mean while we're here," it was an odd request, and Arisa knew that it must have sounded rather strange coming from her. Yet there was something comforting at seeing Kakashi's face, at knowing that he trusted her enough to open up to her like that.

"Sure."

No questions, no wondering why, instead Kakashi simply agreed that he would not wear his mask all the time when it was just the two of them. The man tried to tell if perhaps Arisa was surprised at his response, or happy, but her face betrayed no emotion.

"Okay. Well goodnight Kakashi."

Kakashi watched as the woman walked back towards the bedroom, leaving the photos on the table. She would be able to get them in the morning and with a slight groan Kakashi lowered himself back down onto the couch, picking up his book and preparing to finish the chapter he was on.

"Goodnight Arisa," he called, her footsteps still audible meaning she had yet to go into the bedroom.

Her footsteps continued, light and fast moving until Kakashi heard the door to his bedroom click shut. A breath that he had been hitched in his throat finally released itself and try as he might he couldn't concentrate on the book. Kakashi allowed his arms to rest on his chest, the book still in his grasp, as he stared up at the ceiling. The past few moments replayed in his mind and Kakashi pulled his mask down now that he was alone.

_She called me handsome_, Kakashi allowed a bit of pride to invade his mind as he also recalled how embarrassed Arisa had become at realizing she had said it out loud. The word 'cute' came to mind the longer he thought about it. The way her eyes had stared into his, their faces close and his hand on her arm feeling her pulse begin to race. Vivid images played in Kakashi's mind until he decided it was too late to be thinking of such things. With the flick of the lights Kakashi pushed the thoughts from his mind, yet he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Arisa had been thinking about what had just happened as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter things start to pick up...I feel like I say that a lot but I really mean it this time. We are now going to be moving into the action of the story, but I figured it was best if Arisa saw Kakashi's face first thus this chapter which I hoped you all liked :)

Thanks to dizzydani666 and nevvy for reviewing the last chapter- it really motivates me to write when I get feedback from you guy so make sure to review, follow and favorite.


	9. The Nightmare and the Connection

**CHAPTER 9: The Nightmare and the Connection**

* * *

_Arisa_.

Low, soft, like a gurgled moan.

_Arisa_.

A cackle followed by a scream, one of pain. One that sounded familiar, a voice she had heard before. Her name, being spoken over and over again but all she could see was darkness. Shrouded in black while people wailed while the sounds of hell echoed in her ears. Hot, it was hot and soon flames sprung up around her. Her village burning to the ground as those who tried to escape were hunted down like animals. Blood splatters covering walls, dirt caked over wounds, screams. So much screaming. Hands went up to ears, hoping to block out the noise and soon it all turned to black once more.

_Oh Arisa, don't look so frightened. _

A touch, one light as a feather and moved across her back but as Arisa turned she saw no one. "Ryoko," saying his name caused her head to begin aching and soon feet began trying to follow the voice.

_Come now Arisa. Good girl, very good. Keep moving._

Cold, why did it feel so cold? Wind whipped her hair even though she couldn't feel the breeze move across her body. Feet hurt but when Arisa looked down she couldn't see what she was standing on. Wind there was so much wind, as if she were running but all she was doing was walking in the darkness.

_Why are you hiding Arisa? Why do you think I won't find you?_

"Ryoko," echoes, her voice seemed to bounce off the darkness and then another touch, but different from the first. Rough, something was grabbing at her arms.

_I've already found you Arisa._

Pulling, fighting, Arisa had stopped walking as she desperately tried to get away from the invisible hands. "Stop!"

_You have no choice Arisa. I already have you, you're already mine._

"Let me go!"

_Arisa_, the voice followed by a snicker as Arisa was met with green eyes. Eyes she hadn't seen in years, eyes which had haunted her. Voice got lost as Arisa stared in horror up at Ryoko who took her face in his hands before showing a sinister smile.

_Arisa! Arisa! _Different, this voice was different and suddenly she found her voice.

A scream and it hurt her ears and as Arisa's eyes shot open she felt her heart begin racing. _Where am I? _Eyes darted around until Arisa realized she was standing on a roof, in the middle of the night, wearing tight black shorts and a black t-shirt, and there standing right in front of her and holding her arms was Kakashi.

He was speaking; she could see his lips moving but couldn't seem to hear anything because suddenly Arisa felt sick. Everything was spinning and she muttered Kakashi's name once before everything went black.

* * *

Someone was holding her. Arisa could feel the warm body and feel her body shifting with every step they took. One arm under her legs while the other was under her back. Comfy, but Arisa wasn't sure why she was being carried and didn't particularly like it.

"Mmmm"

Kakashi looked down at the woman in his arms once he heard her moan and soon her hands were pushing up against his chest. He shifted her weight in his arms as he continued walking, hoping she would stop, but she kept pushing him.

"I can walk," it was slurred and Kakashi watched Arisa swing one of her legs off his arms, only for her to stumble and nearly fall. He tried to pick her back up, but was quickly stopped, "No," she scolded him with her mumbled tone.

"I…I…I can…" her legs fell out from under her and with a sigh Kakashi caught her before picking her back up.

"No you can't," he noticed her eyes seemed unfocused and kept moving between looking up at him and then towards where they were walking.

"In here," the nurse said politely and Kakashi nodded as he moved towards the empty hospital room.

"Hos…hospital? Why…why are we at the-"

"It's going to be okay," Kakashi assured Arisa whose eyes began growing heavy, "Go to sleep, it's fine. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"O…okay," she muttered before Kakashi placed her down on the hospital bed and covered her with the thin white sheet and a dark blue blanket.

It didn't take long for the Hokage and an ANBU captain to arrive and for all nurses to be cleared of the room. Kakashi had taken a seat next to Arisa's bed and as she slept soundly he began trying to make sense of what had occurred.

"She just got up and left."

"At two o'clock in the morning?"

"It was obvious she wasn't awake," Kakashi continued, noticing the Hokage's tired eyes and the ANBU captain's impatience, "She started running, managing to move from rooftop to rooftop until I caught her. She fought back for a while until she came to and began screaming. Then she fainted."

"That's all that happened?" Hiruzen asked, looking down at the sleeping woman.

"Her eyes had been open during it, but they were black," so unlike Arisa's brown eyes that in fact seeing her with those lifeless orbs had simply made Kakashi worry even more.

"Truth be told," Kakashi leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "I have no idea what happened. No one else was there but whatever happened seemed to have frightened Arisa."

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up," the Hokage sighed, wanting to simply go back to bed rather than be in a hospital at two in the morning.

"Let's just get her up now then," the ANBU member had begun moving towards Arisa, but was stopped when Kakashi appeared in front of him blocking his path.

"Don't touch her," Kakashi hadn't meant for it to sound menacing but his tone was enough to get the ANBU captain to take a step back, "She needs to rest; there will be time to ask questions later."

"Kakashi is right," the Hokage spoke as a yawn left his mouth, "Kakashi I trust you can gather the information from Arisa when she wakes up?"

"Yes Lord Hokage and I will be sure to inform both you and ANBU of what she says."

"Wonderful. Arisa can rest and everyone will be informed. So we can leave this in your capable hands Kakashi," as Hiruzen began walking towards the door the ANBU captain followed, not bothering to look back or say another word.

Hiruzen had given Kakashi one final farewell and a 'thank you' before he left the room. Everything was quiet and Kakashi could hear Arisa's steady breathing as he sat back down. That look in her eyes when she had come to on the roof still played in Kakashi's mind. Scared was an understatement and that scream which she had released was one of pure terror. Kakashi sighed as he looked at Arisa, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A yawn escaped his mouth as tears of exhaustion leaked from his eyes, yet he couldn't bring himself to sleep.

Close to thirty minutes of skimming through any and all reading materials Kakashi could find before Arisa woke up with a start. Her body flung up into a seated position as her hands patted the bed. 'What the?' she had mumbled as her head moved from left to right eyes trying to take everything in until they zeroed in on Kakashi's masked face.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

Arisa groaned, flopping back down on the bed and covering her hands with her eyes. So far she had concluded that she was in the hospital and Kakashi was reading what looked to be a cooking magazine. It took her a moment to try to figure out why she was lying in a hospital bed, but then she remembered.

"So it wasn't all a dream," she muttered, remembering standing on a roof with Kakashi holding onto her, "I fainted."

"Yes you did."

It hadn't been a question, because Arisa could clearly remember everything spinning before it all went dark. She could also remember Kakashi carrying her, and feeling his arms holding her tightly and securely. Before Arisa could thank Kakashi a nurse came in and after seeming surprised and pleased that Arisa was awake went off in a hurry to get the doctor.

"Any history of sleep walking?"

"No," Arisa answered as she sat up in the hospital bed, looking up at the doctor who seemed rather uninterested.

"History of fainting?"

"No."

"What happened right before you fainted?"

"She can't tell you that," Kakashi cut in, "Classified shinobi information."

"Of course," the doctor huffed before letting his clipboard drop to the side, "Always the same with you ninja. Well you're fine Ms.-"

"Classified as well," Kakashi gave the doctor a slight smile but only got another disgruntled sigh. The Hokage had made sure to erase Arisa's last name from all of her records, and though the doctor didn't seem like a threat even he wouldn't be able to know her full name.

"You may feel woozy for a while, but that's just because your blood pressure dropped so low. Rest up, give it a few hours and you'll be fine, but other than that you're perfectly fine and free to go."

"Great," Arisa smiled but the doctor didn't seem very amused and simply gave her and Kakashi a head nod before leaving.

Arisa flipped the blankets off of her, goose bumps rising on her legs at the air conditioned temperature of the room. Before her feet could even hit the ground she found Kakashi standing in front of her and giving her a look which Arisa could easily decipher.

"I don't feel woozy."

"I highly doubt you can walk yet."

"You're not a doctor," Arisa continued trying to stand up and as soon as she was upright a smug look came to her face, "Told you so."

One step and Arisa's knees gave out and if it wasn't for Kakashi she would have hit the floor. Her vision became momentarily blurred and a tingling sensation ran through her legs.

"Would you like to try that again or can you let me carry you so we can leave?"

"Try again?" Arisa asked as Kakashi held her upright and as soon as he let go she felt herself losing her balance yet again, "Fine," the woman mumbled as she clung onto Kakashi in order to keep from falling.

With a quick movement Kakashi had hoisted Arisa onto his back, his hands placed on her bare thighs and he could tell the contact made her uncomfortable as she shifted her weight. "Relax," he instructed and he could feel her stop wiggling around and instead her arms went around his neck and her chin hit his shoulder.

"I don't like being carried," she mumbled into his ear and Kakashi let out a small chuckle before readjusting her weight on his back.

"Are you saying you want to try to walk again?"

"I don't like falling down even more than I don't like being carried," her chest was pressed flush against Kakashi's back, and Arisa wondered how he felt about being so close to her.

It took pure willpower that kept Arisa from fidgeting due to the waves of discomfort that would wash over her as Kakashi carried her out of the hospital. His smell, his warm hands on her thighs, how when she rested her chin on his shoulder their faces nearly touched- being this close to Kakashi had her feeling uncomfortable.

Although he knew she was trying to hide it Kakashi picked up on the subtle signs that Arisa wasn't fond of this contact. Mumbles of apologies would leave her mouth; something about her weight and hoping she wasn't too heavy for him. Kakashi simply told her to relax, that the word 'heavy' did not describe her but even this didn't seem to soothe her at first. Then a shift as Kakashi heard a yawn leave Arisa's mouth. He felt her body go limp and she rested her cheek on his shoulder and through his mask her breath would tickle his neck.

"Are you tired?" Kakashi asked, feeling her body pressed up against him in a way that even had him feeling a bit of discomfort.

"Mm," all she did was moan and let out another yawn as she shifted her weight, pushing herself even closer to Kakashi, "Don't drop me," Arisa mumbled, not able to fight off how tired she felt and this exhaustion helped her to push her closeness to Kakashi to the back of her mind.

"I would never."

"Good," she huffed as another yawn escaped and her eyes closed, "You smell good."

"You get delirious when you're tired," Kakashi noted and heard Arisa laugh softly which brought a smile to his face, "Sleep for now, I'll wake you up when we get to the apartment."

There was a mumble of a response and soon Kakashi felt Arisa's body go completely limp and her steady breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep. He moved slowly through the streets of Konoha, trying to give Arisa as much time to sleep as possible. She was resting on his left side and Kakashi, having forgotten to put his forehead protector back on, had been keeping his eye shut. Once he opened it he looked over at the woman, noticing every little muscle twitch and subtle breath that left her mouth.

"We're here," Kakashi's voice was soft and soothing as he swung the door open to his apartment, "Arisa."

"Yeah," a deep breath as Arisa woke up, eyes adjusting to the light in the apartment before she looked over to see Kakashi's Sharingan exposed, "Did something happen?"

"No," Kakashi knew what she was referring to and rather that admit that he had simply wanted to watch her sleep he shut his left eye, "Now I need you to tell me what happened."

"Really?" Arisa slid off of Kakashi's back, instantly missing the warmth that had radiated off of him, "I mean it was just a dream. Even the doctor said I'm fine so I don't see why we have to talk about it."

"Arisa," His voice was stern and it caused Arisa to turn around and notice that he had taken his mask off.

"Please," his voice was just as stern and although Arisa wanted to go back over to him she stood her ground.

"It was just a dream."

"The same as the others?" Kakashi took the initiative, moving towards Arisa who was standing near the couch.

_No_. "Yes."

"Stop lying to me."

A sigh before Arisa sat down on the couch and ran her hand through her hair, "I can't describe it," she began as she felt Kakashi's sit down next to her, "It was Ryoko- but it wasn't a memory. I mean part of it was, but he was talking to me. And I saw him and he looked different, grown up- like how he would look now."

Arisa looked over at Kakashi, seeing that he was contemplating and Arisa knew what he must be thinking, "It was just a dream. It couldn't have _really_ been him. There is no evidence to show that he even knows I'm alive, plus-" a pause and Arisa snapped her mouth shut knowing that she shouldn't continue.

"Plus what?"

"Nothing," Arisa stood up and began moving towards the bedroom, feeling instantly sick at even the thought of what it would mean if Ryoko really had been able to get into her dreams.

In the blink of an eye and Arisa found Kakashi standing in front of her, blocking her path, "Kakashi it's nothing."

"Tell me what you're hiding."

"It doesn't even matter," Arisa tried to get past Kakashi but he wouldn't allow it.

"Tell me."

"Kakashi get out of my way."

"Arisa," his hands lightly clamped onto her arms, holding her still as her gaze met his.

"The only person that would be able to activate a connection like that would a Tanaka, and we both know their all dead," Arisa spoke through gritted teeth, highly agitated that Kakashi wouldn't allow her to go unless she told him, "Happy now?" she jerked out of Kakashi's grasp and although she wanted to be angry Arisa couldn't seem to move past the sadness that welled up inside of her.

"Arisa," his voice had a hint of regret as he watched the woman walk away from him, "Arisa."

"What?" she stopped, not bothering to turn around to look at him.

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize," Arisa turned around, her arms crossed over her chest, "It's fine, how would you know about the connection anyway."

"Then tell me."

Arisa gaze up at Kakashi's unmasked face and knew that she couldn't deny how handsome he was. "The Tanaka kekkei genkai binds us all together in a way unlike anything else. It's a whole new stage, one used to communicate with one another regardless of contact space and that's why Tanakas would all be put on teams together because they could talk without ever saying a word. Takao once told me that the connection wasn't effected by death and that whenever I heard a little voice in my head that is was Mom, telling me she loved me."

"It was a lie though," Arisa's gaze hardened as her arms dropped to her sides, "My mom died when I was little and she never even possessed the kekkei genkai- it was just a story to make me feel better during dark and stormy nights. After the attack the only connection I could feel was Takao, and it didn't take long once he left for even that one to become lost. I know all Tanakas are dead because I can _feel_ it and I don't try to disillusion myself into thinking otherwise."

"It was a dream. A nightmare even, and that's all," the way Arisa said it was as if she was trying to convince herself of it too.

As if she wasn't sure _what_ had happened during that dream, but despite what Arisa felt or saw she couldn't allow herself to think that perhaps another Tanaka was alive. Because the dead don't come back, and Arisa had learned that long ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. There's gonna be some twists and turns coming up and I'm super excited for it. I figure the story line out as I write, rather than doing it all before, so even I get surprised by the story or the ideas that come to me. I want to hear from you guys on what you thought of the chapter, what you think of the story as a whole, or anything else- so please review.

Thanks to Princesa de la Luna for reviewing and thanks to Ivy's Siren for favoriting the story :)


	10. The Restaurant and the Interrogation

**CHAPter 10: The Restaurant and the Interrogation**

* * *

"Ryoko knows Arisa is here."

Stiff. Arisa felt her whole body go stiff as she stared at the Hokage who simply sat behind his desk. A plethora of emotion built up inside of Arisa and she wasn't sure what to say as she continued listening to the Hokage. "ANBU is keeping an eye on the other survivors; we are going to try to make sure word of this doesn't get back to them."

"How did Ryoko find out?" Arisa looked up at Kakashi, who stood by her side and asked the question she had on the tip of her tongue.

"We believe someone is leaking information. That's how they knew where Arisa's apartment was, and then we got this," the Hokage held up a piece of paper which Arisa quickly went and grabbed.

Although Arisa could not recognize the handwriting she knew Ryoko must have been the one to write it. On the paper was written Arisa's name, her birthdate, where she lived, the last mission she was assigned to along with Anko's name, Kakashi's name and his address and on the last line was written a single question.

"Is one woman worth the safety of your village?" Arisa read it out loud before passing the note over to Kakashi.

"We haven't been able to find where the new Feather moved to, but it looks like Ryoko is giving us an ultimatum. He does not want to attack the Leaf and the note shows that although he has information he does not know what to do with it. He hopes to scare us into giving you to him."

"Well that isn't going to happen," Kakashi responded as he gave the note back to the Hokage.

"And when it doesn't Ryoko won't want to come into the village. He's too smart, he's acting like he'll attack the Leaf but he won't," Arisa's eyes were set on the floor as her mind was deep in thought trying to figure out what Ryoko would do.

"Who's leaking all this information to Ryoko?"

"ANBU is looking into it," was the Hokage's simple response to Kakashi's question.

"I should look into it," Arisa piped up, "I should be out there looking for where the new Feather is, we should come up with some sort of plan!"

"The plan is to continue what we've been doing."

"Lord Hokage please-"

"Arisa you are to continue living under the protection of Kakashi. You will let ANBU take care of this and you won't try to argue with me," his voice was stern and all Arisa could do was nod her acceptance of his orders, "And Kakashi you need to be on the lookout for any spies or attempts to capture Arisa. Be vigilant."

"Understood Lord Hokage," Kakashi bowed his head slightly noticing how Arisa's hands had balled into fists.

"You two may go."

At that Arisa spun around and left the office, her nails digging into her palms as frustration coursed through her body. She was walking quickly yet Kakashi managed to keep up and they stayed walking next to each other in complete silence until Arisa suddenly stopped walking and sat down. They had moved to the outskirts of the village to a grassy plain which Arisa now sat on and began pulling the grass out by fistfuls.

"I take it you aren't happy with the Hokage's order?"

"Is it that obvious?" another fistful of grass that Arisa threw behind her where it got caught in the wind and blew away.

"Well, you know what would fix this problem?"

"If Ryoko popped out of the woods over there and just gave up," sarcasm, and it sure was thick as Arisa kept yanking grass out finding it to be a rather nice stress reliever.

"Considering that isn't going to happen I had something else in mind," Arisa's eyes looked up at Kakashi whose visible eye had crinkled with a smile, "Lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Arisa huffed knowing that she was acting childish but having to hear to just leave this all up to ANBU didn't sit well with her.

"C'mon, humor me," Kakashi stuck his hand out and Arisa simply stared at it for a moment, "I would very much like it if you let me take you out to lunch."

"Fine," she grumbled, placing her hand in Kakashi's as he hoisted her up from the ground. His hand held onto hers for a moment and the contact wasn't broken until Arisa pulled her hand out and crossed her arms over her chest.

The longer Arisa walked next to Kakashi the more she began relaxing as her heightened emotions subsided. Soon she was thinking clearly and her mind began dissecting every possible plan Ryoko had formed. He wouldn't attack the Leaf- that Arisa was sure of. But Ryoko would be willing to sacrifice anything and anyone to achieve his goal. He was a man gone mad and Arisa was the center of his insane attention.

A mumbled thanks as Kakashi held the door to the restaurant open for Arisa. She stayed back, allowing Kakashi to speak to the host and it wasn't until they were walking down a hallway that Arisa noticed where they were eating. "This place is way too fancy," she whispered towards Kakashi as they walked towards their seat.

"Why do you say that?"

Private rooms, fancy lighting, thousands of dollars hanging on the wall in the form of artwork, fine china to eat well prepared food with a price tag that would make any normal person gasp- it was all too much for a simple lunch. As soon as the host seated them and left Arisa was leaning over the table and whispering her complaints to Kakashi.

"This is way too expensive."

"They have a lunch special."

"Kakashi I'm being serious."

A lowering of the menu as Kakashi locked his gaze with Arisa's, "So am I."

"Well then I'm paying for myself," Arisa mumbled as she opened up the menu and her jaw nearly dropped at seeing the prices.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am," Arisa began searching for the cheapest thing on the menu, but even that was still expensive.

"Arisa," Kakashi put his menu down and noticed how Arisa did the same, "Don't feel guilty. Don't complain. Don't argue. Just accept the fact that I am treating you to lunch."

"But why here, I mean we could have-"

"I _wanted_ to take you here," Kakashi stated simply and Arisa sank into her seat as the thought of how ungrateful she had been came to her mind.

Arisa knew Kakashi had chosen this place for a reason, and rather than being grateful she had begun whining about how expensive everything was. Though it still didn't make much sense to Arisa why Kakashi would chose such a fancy place for lunch the word 'date' did creep into her mind. The waiter seemed to be thinking the same thing as he glanced between Kakashi and Arisa, even calling them a 'couple'. Neither of them corrected the waiter and in fact simply ordered their food and didn't bring it up.

"Do you realize?" Arisa began as she blew on her food to cool it down, "This is the first time we've eaten together?"

"No I didn't realize."

"Oh," the food dropped back into the bowl as Arisa began stirring it, "Just because you would always eat when I wasn't around. I assume it had something to do with the mask but now," her eyes went up to see Kakashi's face studying his food and working to cool it down as well.

"Then consider this the first of many."

Kakashi watched as Arisa gave him a smile before beginning to eat. Everything she did when eating seemed delicate, from the way she held the chopsticks to how she would pat her mouth with the napkin between bites. Kakashi ate slowly, enjoying the food which although expensive did taste delicious. He had only been to this restaurant once before, and at seeing the prices vowed to never return. Yet when thinking of where to take Arisa he couldn't think of any place better. The price would be worth it if Kakashi could get Arisa to stop worrying.

"What?"

"Hm?" Kakashi realized he had been staring at her and began forming an excuse when Arisa started talking.

"You said my name."

"No I didn't," slight relief at the realization he hadn't been caught admiring her and instead Arisa had shrugged it off and began eating again.

Not a minute later she was once again looking at him with skepticism evident in her eyes, "Kakashi I know you're saying my name."

"I haven't said anything," the man watched as Arisa began looking around but it was only them in the small room, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just-" Arisa paused as she heard it again. _Arisa_. It was faint yet rang clearly in the woman's ears.

"Did you hear that?" she asked but Kakashi simply stared at her before he too began scanning the area.

_Arisa_. This time it was louder and Arisa's ears began ringing and then as if out of nowhere a thought came to her mind which didn't match the situation she was in. "Kakashi's apartment," she spoke the thought out loud saying it softly before her heart began racing and an instinctual feeling began taking over her body.

She was up in a mere second and moving hastily towards the exit. Arisa didn't bother to wait for Kakashi because there was no time and once she was outside she began running. Nimble movements and she was jumping from rooftop to rooftop able to hear Kakashi's soft footsteps behind her trying desperately to keep up with her speed. He called her name once yet Arisa didn't pause but with a final push landed without a sound on the roof of Kakashi's apartment complex.

Kakashi landed just as swiftly and made no noise as he crouched down on the roof, matching Arisa's position. He could hear it, a shuffling inside his apartment but before he could speak to Arisa about a plan of action she was already gone. With grace her legs had propelled her off the roof and she landed outside of Kakashi's door. It was shut yet Arisa could sense the presence of somewhere inside. The thought to use her kekkei genkai ran through her mind, yet she had been forbidden and therefore would have to do it the rough way.

As soon as the door opened Arisa knew the culprit was off and running. Jumping back onto the roof Arisa watched as a masked man leapt out of an open window and began fleeing. Without even consulting with Kakashi, Arisa was chasing the man and with a quick throw of a kunai pinned the man's arm to a tree. Blood splattered and a painful scream left the intruder who stared in horror at the kunai that went straight through his arm and had imbedded itself in the tree. A hand reached to pull it out, but before he could the man felt his free arm being slammed up against the tree.

"Don't even try it," Arisa whispered darkly, one hand holding the man's free arm while the other held a kunai to his throat. The man's eyes flicked away from her and as Arisa turned her head she noticed Kakashi standing directly behind her.

"Was that necessary?" Kakashi was referring to the kunai which had torn through the intruder's arm and the wound which was now leaking blood.

With an uncaring pull Arisa removed the kunai, earning another yelp of pain from the man, "I had to stop him somehow," she shrugged before hitting the stranger on the back of the neck, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Kakashi simply marveled as Arisa hoisted the man on her shoulder and leapt back onto the roof of Kakashi's apartment as if nothing had happened, "Coming?" she asked innocently before taking off once more.

Her speed was incredible, yet Kakashi knew the weight of the man must have been very uncomfortable for the woman. She wasn't the strongest jounin, but the skill she showed back at his apartment was proof enough for him of how she earned the title. Ruthless, a trait Kakashi didn't know Arisa had yet he could see that fire in her eyes when she confronted the man, the seriousness of confrontation which left her uninhibited and ferocious.

This same ferociousness appeared when Arisa roughly threw the incapacitated man onto the floor in the Hokage's office. Kakashi could only stare as he wrapped his mind around how strong Arisa could be when the time called for it. ANBU members picked the man back up, hauling him off to be interrogated.

"I want to be in the interrogation room," Arisa spoke calmly and Kakashi knew that deep inside she must have felt the nagging of worry. The skill of hiding ones emotion was necessary in all ninja, but Kakashi knew that did not mean the woman was void of feeling.

"I'm not sure if that is the best idea," the Hokage sighed, "And you found the man in Kakashi's apartment correct?"

"Yes Lord Hokage and due to the fact that his man is most likely from the new Feather and was after information about me I find it imperative that I be in the interrogation room."

The way she spoke, with such confidence, Kakashi knew the Hokage would eventually give in- which he did. As they left the Hokage's office and began walking towards ANBU headquarters Kakashi couldn't help but stare at Arisa.

"What?" she asked, her voice back to being light and airy rather than dark and stern.

"Nothing," Kakashi impassively sighed as he mentally noted to never really mess with Arisa because behind the guilt complex and insecurities there was a remarkably strong kunoichi.

"You gonna go in the interrogation room with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah," Arisa shrugged before looking up at Kakashi to see if his laid back expression had changed, "If you don't mind."

No change of expression but a short 'sure' left Kakashi's mouth and that was enough for Arisa. Adrenaline had been coursing through her veins ever since she heard the voice at the restaurant- a voice she still wasn't sure of. "Huh?" Arisa snapped out of her thoughts looking up to Kakashi who had asked her something.

"How did you know the spy was at my apartment?"

"I just….knew," it sounded odd and Arisa knew it made no sense yet there was no other explanation.

"And that voice in the restaurant do you think it was-"

"Arisa, should have figured you'd be here for the interrogation," an ANBU member sighed as he opened the door for Kakashi and Arisa.

"I find it strange that so many of you know who I am yet I have no clue who any of you are," Arisa commented as she followed the masked, unnamed ANBU member down the hallway.

"Well getting to see an ANBU members face takes a lot of work, you at least gotta let em take you out to dinner."

Arisa instantly felt uncomfortable as she heard the flirtatious tone in the ANBU's voice and her gaze went up to Kakashi where she caught him rolling his visible eye. Once the giggle left her mouth Kakashi knew his little action had been seen and he moved closer to whisper in Arisa's ear.

"You going to take him up on his offer?"

"Uh, no thank you," Arisa huffed as she moved away from Kakashi, his breath through his mask having tickled her ear. She heard him chuckle and it brought a smile to her face though that grin was soon wiped away as the ANBU member opened the door to the interrogation room.

A single overhead light caste an ominous glow over the man who had been unmasked and sat strapped to a metal chair. His blue eyes met Arisa's and a sick smirk came to his face. "Gotta say you really managed to mess me up," his voice was low and Arisa knew the man couldn't be older than thirty, "And they won't heal me up until I talk."

Arisa noticed how the kunai wound to his arm had been bandaged, but was still leaking blood. The woman didn't respond, but instead stood next to Kakashi as the interrogator got ready to begin.

"Kakashi Hatake," the captured man turned his attention to the silver haired jonin, "So they assigned the copy ninja to watch over her huh?"

Kakashi didn't fall for it and although there were numerous things he could have said, he stayed silent. Instead he focused on staying close to Arisa and monitoring how she was reacting to this. No emotion played on her face and instead her eyes were fixated on the interrogator who began asking questions that the man refused to answer.

"What's your name?" the interrogator asked for the tenth time, but all the captured man did was laugh and Arisa began to feel her blood boil.

_This is taking too long_, Arisa knew she wasn't supposed to do it but the rookie interrogator had no clue what he was doing and would never get any answers from the new Feather ninja. Before anyone could stop her Arisa activated her kekkei genkai and yellow rings formed around her pupils.

"A-Arisa! You're not supposed to be using that!" the interrogator was stunned as he stepped away from the captive whose head had fallen forward.

"Name," Arisa barked and the man immediately replied.

"Souta."

"Arisa you have to stop," the interrogator was desperate as he watched Arisa move towards the blue eyed brown haired captured man.

"Where is Ryoko?"

Silence as the man tried desperately to fight the Hane genjutsu, but Arisa wouldn't allow it. A surge of chakra as her eyes glowed yellow, the second stage becoming stronger and Souta having no choice but to answer.

"His base, underground."

"Where is it?"

"In the Land of Fire. Thirty miles outside of the Kisaragi Village."

_Stop_.

Arisa turned around one hand reaching for her kunai. That voice, louder than before and somehow different. "Ah!" Arisa fell to her knees as a horrible pain surged through her head.

She felt Kakashi rush to her side and as she looked up at the captive her eyes widened in horror. Souta's whole body was shaking as his eyes became pitch black and drool leaked from his mouth. Another scream left Arisa's mouth as she crumbled over onto the floor, holding her head that was radiating with pain.

Cackling, loud horrific laughter was clear to Arisa yet she knew no one else could hear it. Soon the pain became so unbearable that she could no longer maintain the genjutsu. As soon as she released the genjutsu the ringing stopped and she was left panting on the ground. Nausea, extreme nausea and the entire room was spinning. _Arisa. Arisa. Arisa_. She could hear Kakashi calling her name as she rolled over onto her back, her eyes fixated on the ceiling and a strange calmness washing over her.

"We need to get him to the medical core!"

Arisa's eyes flicked over to the captured ninja. Blood dripping from his mouth, eyes void of life, tremors still racking his body. If he wasn't already dead then he would be soon. A groan as Arisa felt herself being lifted up and moved out of the room. "Kakashi put me down," she managed to say as she stared up at the jonin who was moving at an urgent pace.

"Please Kakashi, put me down."

"No."

Arisa's eyes widened slightly as she tried to shift her weight, but Kakashi wouldn't even allow her to do that. Things began clearing up and the nausea subsiding but even as Arisa voiced this to Kakashi he refused to put her down. Instead he held her close and Arisa could hear his heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest. _He's worried about me_, she thought solemnly as she finally gave in and allowed him to carry her, knowing he wasn't about to let her go.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think the ending was my favorite part of this chapter, as I wrote it I thought it was kinda cute. What about you? What was your favorite part? Let me know in a review! And thanks to kyuppi for following the story and to hikari-hime 01 for favoriting the story.


	11. Her Hospital Visit and His Worry

**CHAPTER 11: Her Hospital Visit and His Worry**

* * *

According to the doctor there was nothing medically wrong with Arisa, which troubled both Kakashi and the Hokage. Arisa accepted it though because she knew that what was happening was deeper than some medical diagnosis. She had mentioned the 'voices' to the doctor, who simply raised an eyebrow and almost let out a laugh until he realized she was serious. Hiruzen assured Arisa that whatever was going on they would get to the bottom of it. And as Arisa went through doctor visits, Hokage visits, and wondering if the voices would come back Kakashi said nothing.

Arisa was partially grateful, because she had already been forced to talk to numerous people about what they were labeling 'the voices problem'. Yet the one person Arisa would have felt relatively comfortable talking about it with was not asking any questions of even seeming interested in speaking about it. Instead Arisa noticed Kakashi concentrating the conversation on meaningless things- like food, books, and the weather. All things which had absolutely nothing to do with Ryoko or what had been occurring.

The only relevant topic that came up was when Kakashi told Arisa over breakfast that the captured new Feather village ninja had finally woken up from his coma. Spoon hit bowl as Arisa stared at Kakashi in slight wonder, because no one had expected Souta to live after what had happened. The doctors were baffled when Souta had first been brought to the hospital, and they had no explanation for the intense trauma he had experience.

"I'm going to go visit him," Arisa said a she began eating once more, hoping to strike up a conversation with Kakashi.

"I trust you can do this by yourself?"

Arisa didn't say anything or allow her face to betray her thoughts. _He's not going to come with me?_ Instead she continued eating while Kakashi offered up no explanation as to why he wouldn't be accompanying her. Even as he walked her to the hospital Arisa could sense that something was wrong.

"So where are you going to be?" Arisa asked nonchalantly, keeping her gaze forward and her pace relaxed.

"That's a rather personal question, yet you don't seem guilty. Maybe you are learning."

Arisa was sure there was a smirk behind that mask, yet she also knew that he had purposely not answered the question. "Yeah, maybe."

"Don't worry," Kakashi began as he noticed Arisa's wide eyed gaze meet his, "I just have some business to take care of."

Arisa wanted to bite back saying that she wasn't worried, but instead she chose to say nothing and giving a slight nod as her response. She could feel Kakashi's gaze on her and she knew he was trying to gauge her emotions. Yet there was no sign of her disappointment as Kakashi left her alone in the hospital, and no sign of nervousness as she pushed open the white door to see a man lying limply on a hospital bed.

Quiet footsteps before shutting the door behind her, earning her the attention of the rather lifeless man who was connected to machines that seemed to be keeping him alive. A crooked smile as dull blue eyes seemed to shimmer for a moment before the man looked back up at the ceiling.

"I didn't think _you'd_ be visiting me, Ms. Tanaka."

"I need to know what happened in the interrogation room."

"No 'hello', no pleasantries. I'm disappointed."

"I'm not here because I want to be."

"Of course not. You wanna know if I heard the voice huh?"

"So you did?" Arisa cautiously approached the man noticing the tremors that would run through his body.

"He's crazy, and no matter what anyone does, no matter what anyone says he won't stop. He just keeps using us. He just keeps torturing him. All for one woman. All for you," dull eyes met vibrant ones as Arisa placed her hands on the edge of the bed.

"Who? Torturing who? Is…is it Takao?" her voice cracked as an urgency rose up inside of Arisa, "Takao, is he alive? Is that how Ryoko is using the connection?"

"If the Leaf ninja don't kill me, he will."

"Please I need to know. Is Takao alive or not? How is Ryoko using the connection? It was Ryoko's voice in the interrogation room right?"

"I gave my life to him, promised to serve him. He's going to make us great. He says he is going to do what your family never could."

"Souta, please tell me-"

"He really does hate you and he will not only kill you but every single person that tries to protect you."

"I'm not messing with you I need you to-"

"You don't scare me. He scares me."

A loud snap, seconds passed, a look of horror as Arisa backed away from the bed which now held a dead man. Calls down the hallway, nurses rushing in, 'he snapped his own neck' she whispered as hands covered her mouth. Hands pushing her out of the door, they didn't believe her, they wanted to bring him back, but it was too late- he had killed himself. Feet moving her down the hallway, deep breaths as Arisa contained every emotion that had threatened to surface.

"Hey!" A loud voice and hurried footsteps brought Arisa's attention to where she had been walking- away from the hospital, as far away as she could get as thoughts rushed through her mind leaving her feeling dizzy.

"Hey Kurenai," Arisa said with a fake smile, one which she had perfected and therefore didn't get questioned on.

"You looking for Kakashi?"

"Um, yeah actually I am," a skeptical look as Arisa wondered why that would be Kurenai's first question to ask.

"I've seen you two together a lot recently," Kurenai explained having easily read the look in her friend's eyes.

"Yeah it's complicated."

"I tried to get Anko to tell me, but she said she couldn't. I won't pry but just know that with whatever's going on I hope you're okay."

"It's a protection mission," Arisa blurted noticing as a light seemed to go on in Kurenai's head.

"That's what I figured, but you're okay right?"

"Of course," a slight lie but Arisa knew it would be forbidden to fill Kurenai in on all the details, plus she really didn't want to get caught up in a conversation about it.

An awkward silence as a breeze caught the women's hair and they both realized that as of now there was nothing else to say, "Well I saw Kakashi going towards the Hokage's office."

"Okay," Arisa nodded as she wondered why Kakashi would be there. She was sure he was either at the Memorial Stone or in the graveyard, "Thanks Kurenai."

One quick nod and smile before Arisa began moving towards the Hokage's office. Her breathing had steadied despite the image of Souta gruesomely twisting his neck that kept replaying in her mind. Dread filled Arisa at knowing she would have to tell Kakashi what happened and she feared he would be unresponsive. That all he would do was give her an impersonal smile and then change the subject.

Arisa naturally walked without making a sound yet she knew better than to simply walk in and surprise the Hokage. Once she reached the door she raised her hand, ready to knock and make her presence known, but at hearing Kakashi's voice Arisa found herself shamelessly eavesdropping.

"I can't agree to this. If it's an order then I will follow it but I can never agree with what you are saying Lord Hokage."

"I know it's risky and I know you have grown fond of Arisa but this is necessary. We will never gather the needed information about Ryoko and whoever is leaking information to him if we don't go through with this."

"Arisa will be in direct danger. If something should go wrong-"

"She is a strong kunoichi Kakashi and with you by her side I trust that everything will go smoothly."

"The risk is too high."

"I understand, and I will think about everything you've said here today. Maybe it is for the best if we just continue what we have been doing."

"ANBU is highly capable, I know they could both find the traitor and locate Ryoko's hideout. There is no need to involve Arisa."

Hands balled into fists and Arisa couldn't bring herself to knock or open the door. Yet she didn't have to because soon Kakashi had swung the door open and at seeing Arisa standing there his visible eye widened in shock. Powerful steps as Arisa began walking away from Kakashi, even though she could hear him calling her name. A hand grabbed her arm, causing Arisa to stop walking as she spun around to face Kakashi.

"Arisa you need to let me explain-"

"Souta died," Arisa stated it simply, noticing Kakashi's confusion, "I didn't get any more information from him before he broke his own neck. That's all I wanted to tell you."

"Arisa," Kakashi sighed, seeing the frustration that was evident in Arisa's eyes, "How much did you hear?"

"Hear of what?"

"Don't play dumb. How much of my conversation with the Hokage did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are sabotaging my chance to help ANBU find Ryoko."

"I wasn't sabotaging anything."

Arisa wanted Kakashi to sound guilty, or at least annoyed, but instead there was no emotion. Arisa found herself trying to start up an argument with someone who could care less-someone who had been acting rather nonchalantly towards her recently.

"You went behind my back to try to convince the Hokage to keep me locked up in this village," Arisa waited, hoping to see any kind of emotion, but once it didn't appear all she could do was sigh and begin walking away.

"Arisa," Kakashi called her name but she didn't stop, "You need to let me apologize."

"Apologize?" now Arisa stopped walking, but didn't turn to face Kakashi, "For getting caught?"

"I've been very worried about you."

Arisa turned around, noticing that Kakashi had pulled his mask down. "I'm not very good at expressing emotions and with everything that has been going on I found the best way to cope was to shut down."

"Even now I'm sure I'm saying this all wrong," Kakashi watched as Arisa began walking back towards him and he instantly felt nervous at talking to her so openly, "I didn't go talk to the Hokage to sabotage you. I went to try to protect you. I don't want you to be in harm's way; in fact I don't even like talking about everything that is going on because it is a further reminder that there is a man out there trying to kill you and that I may not be able to protect you."

"So _that's _why you've been acting so strange recently?"

"Ha," Kakashi nervously rubbed the back of his head, "You noticed huh?"

Arisa wasn't sure what to say as she stared up at Kakashi but all she could think of was the fact that he had admitted to being worried about her. He had admitted to allowing his emotions to cloud his judgment and alter the way he was acting towards her. And although the first feeling Arisa felt was a flutter in her chest the next was one of sickness. Her stomach tightened and her mind struggled to interpret what all this meant. He feared he wouldn't be able to protect her? But why? Arisa's stomach further knotted as she thought of the possibilities as to why Kakashi cared so much, and at acknowledging the fact that Kakashi cared she began finding it difficult to breathe.

"You don't have to worry about protecting me," Arisa said softly, "Because I can protect myself."

It wasn't what Kakashi wanted to hear and Arisa knew this, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything else. She couldn't say 'thank you' and that she appreciated his worry. Arisa couldn't console him, or say that she trusted him to protect her and that in fact she had been feeling similar things. She couldn't admit that not only had she been worrying about the other Feather survivors but Kakashi as well. Arisa couldn't allow herself to have someone she couldn't stand losing. The knowledge that everyone and everything you love can be taken away from you left Arisa scared.

"I know, you're strong and you really don't need me to protect you."

_No, I don't_. Arisa couldn't bring herself to look at Kakashi as a sigh left her lips.

"But I _want_ to protect you."

Arisa's eyes snapped up to meet Kakashi's and although she tried to fight it she found her heart beat quickening once more at the sight of his face. "I'm-" words weren't coming out and Arisa found herself moving closer to Kakashi until there was hardly any distance between them, "I-" eyes torn away, the feeling in her heart being pushed out, "I'm going to go talk to the Hokage."

And just like that she walked away, leaving Kakashi standing alone in the hallway. Fingers pulled his mask back up as Kakashi watched the woman walk away, noticing the movement of her hips, her long strides, how she ran a hand through her hair and he could almost hear the sigh that left her lips.

Back hit the wall as Kakashi lazily leaned against it, waiting for Arisa to return with word that they would indeed be going to Kisaragi Village to try to lure out Ryoko, the traitor in Konoha, or both. Kakashi's heart quickened at the thought that despite all he said he was powerless to stop Arisa from accepting the mission. She would be in direct danger, and this thought made Kakashi feel uneasy.

Worried. Something he had been dealing with rather unsuccessfully and the Hokage's words ran in his ear. _I know you have grown fond of Arisa._ Another sigh as Kakashi allowed his head to fall back to hit the wall, _Is it that obvious? _Kakashi couldn't deny that he had begun feeling true concern for Arisa's safety, concern that went deeper than his promise to Takao. No longer was he protecting Arisa solely for Takao, but Kakashi was doing it for himself as well. He genuinely wanted her to be safe, and he had been doing rather foolish things in order to do so.

Kakashi had been having private talks with the Hokage, nearly begging him to keep Arisa in the village. He had allowed his emotions to come out even to Arisa who he had been rather cold to recently. Head turned as Kakashi heard the door to the Hokage's office close and watched as Arisa began walking towards him. He allowed his eye to scan her body up and down before another sigh left his lips.

"We leave for Kisaragi in two days," Arisa stated simply and Kakashi could hear the satisfaction in her voice. Without another word Arisa started walking towards the exit, knowing Kakashi would follow.

But the man took a moment to regain his composure and to stifle the worry that had appeared at the confirmation that in two days Arisa would be in a danger. Kakashi mentally separated his want to protect Arisa and instead told himself that it was his mission. Arisa was simply another mission and he would need to treat it as such. Yet as Kakashi moved to catch up with Arisa he made himself a mental promise. _I will protect Arisa because I will not lose another person in my life._ A promise that extended beyond Takao, one which made Kakashi wonder if perhaps he was getting too involved. If perhaps he would never be able to separate his emotions from Arisa. And a thought that maybe he didn't want to.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First off I gotta thank azuresilver, hikari-hime 01, and nevvy for reviewing! A lot of questions are arising in the story but they will all be answered, and if I somehow forget something or you have any questions don't hesitate to ask in a review or private message. And as nevvy said in a review, it is hard to picture Kakashi being in a relationship, and I want to keep him in character as much as possible so that's another aspect of the story I would love feedback on.

Hope everyone liked the chapter and if you ever want to know by when the next chapter will be out, head to my tumblr. Every time I post a new chapter I make a post on tumblr about when the next chapter will be out, so if you're ever wondering that's where to go (link on my profile).


	12. Breakfast and the Trip to Kisaragi

**CHAPTER 12: Breakfast and the Trip to Kisaragi**

* * *

The cold sweat had dried, heart beat had steadied, and after waking up from the nightmare Arisa was left awake at three in the morning with nothing better to do than snoop around Kakashi's room. Guilt didn't allow her to open any drawers or delve too deeply, so instead Arisa simply noticed things that were out in the open. One of these things was a red book with the odd title of _Icha Icha Violence_. Arisa had seen Kakashi reading a book of a similar title yet had never inquired much about it. Rumors were the _Icha Icha_ books could be considered smut and as Arisa opened the small book she knew the rumors were at least partially true.

Comedic adult content would be how Arisa would describe it, and it didn't take long before she was forced take a breath from reading as a blush rose up on her cheeks. She couldn't comprehend how Kakashi read books like these in public without either bursting out in laughter or turning red. Hours went by, pages turned, and when a knock came on the door it startled Arisa causing her to drop the book on the ground.

Eyes turned to the clock to see it was just after five in the morning, a time that was early even for Kakashi. Another knock and Arisa was hastily getting off the bed, having gotten her legs tangled in the blankets in her rush.

"Yes?" out of breath and with one blanket still tangled around her left leg Arisa swung the door open to see a masked, groggy Kakashi.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Arisa kicked her leg, sending the blanket sliding across the floor.

"I heard something a moment ago."

"Oh," Arisa realized it must have been when she leaned her back up against the wall the bed was pushed up against. Her weight had caused it to creak and Arisa assumed at hearing the tiny noise Kakashi was up and worried.

"Doing some early morning reading?"

Arisa turned her upper body while still keeping a hand on the door to see the book sitting in the middle of the room. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep and-"

"Arisa," Kakashi yawned as he walked into the room, "It's fine you don't have to ask to read whatever books I have lying around," knees bent as Kakashi picked the book off of the ground, "So why are you up so early?"

"I didn't hear any voices if that's what you mean."

"I never said anything about voices, but since you brought it up-"

"I didn't bring it up."

"Any more incidents?" Kakashi asked as he flipped the book open and his open eye began scanning the page.

"Not since the interrogation room."

"So I take it it was another nightmare that woke you up?"

Arisa hated how well Kakashi had gotten to know her and all she could do was admit to the nightmare before giving a short explanation of what it was about, "Me, Takao, my fifth birthday, I get stabbed."

"You're descriptions are flawless."

"It is too early to deal with your sass."

"Who said I was being 'sassy'?"

Arisa let out a laugh as Kakashi continued reading the book, "I did," a yawn and the longer Arisa stood the lazier she began feeling.

"You look exhausted," Kakashi watched as Arisa stifled another yawn and the way her eyes seemed to be becoming heavy, "But I can see why you stayed up. You reached a rather interesting part in the book."

Arisa knew Kakashi was smirking but all she did was snatch the book out of his hands, pick the blankets off of the floor and plop herself down on the bed, "Night," she mumbled, snuggling into the blankets and hoping Kakashi would leave soon so she could get back to sleeping.

Eyes opened as Arisa felt something hit her body and soon she realized it was Kakashi covering her with a blanket she had forgotten to pick up. The act was gentle and sweet and with a final 'goodnight' Kakashi left the room, closing the door behind him. Brown eyes lingered on the door as Arisa wanted to think of what just happened but she had simply grown too tired.

Sleep didn't come easily as nightmares invaded Arisa's subconscious. It had been getting worse especially after hearing what she was sure was Ryoko's voice. That cackle, her name being whispered, the pitch and sound of Ryoko's voice had invaded her dreams and robbed her of deep sleep.

After giving up on sleeping Arisa had gotten up and begun packing for the trip to Kisaragi. The Hokage didn't tell her how long she would be staying there, but no longer than a week. Once Arisa left Konoha the Hokage assumed word would reach Ryoko, luring him out and putting him in the position to be captured or killed by ANBU. The Hokage also hoped that the informant would come out and possibly lead them to Ryoko's base.

Once Arisa exited the bedroom the distinct smell of breakfast assaulted her senses. A drop of her packed bags near the front door before she moved into the kitchen to watch Kakashi lazily cook. He was already showered and dressed, and he kept one hand in his pocket while the other hand managed the food.

"Good morning."

"You're cooking," Arisa mused as she suddenly felt rather disheveled in her grey shorts and black tank.

"It won't be ready for a bit, if you want to take a shower."

Arisa tugged at her shorts before mumbling a 'sure' and heading off to the shower, her head trying to figure out exactly _what_ Kakashi was up to. Their meals up till now had been simple, and takeout food was rather common. Never had he gotten up and made breakfast, and when Arisa was out of the shower she noticed that it went further than a simple breakfast. More food than she could eat, and a steaming cup of tea all prepared for her.

Kakashi could see the skepticism evident in Arisa's eyes as she sat down at the table and began sipping on the tea. He barely heard her quiet 'thank you' and he knew she must be suspicious of the whole ordeal. "You need your energy. I want us to get to Kisaragi sooner than later."

"Okay," Arisa accepted the obvious lie, because she knew very well that Kakashi comprehended her speed. She didn't need a morning feast in order to get to Kisaragi in a timely fashion.

"I need to finish packing," Kakashi said abruptly as he stood up from the table and began moving towards his bedroom.

Arisa didn't know what to say for the rest of the morning, because it all seemed strange. The way Kakashi was acting, his rush to get to Kisaragi when the Hokage had said they simply needed to be there by nightfall, how he carried Arisa's bags without even asking for her permission- Arisa knew Kakashi was up to something. Yet Arisa didn't say anything, because she wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

Konoha was quiet in the early hours of the morning and wind caught in Arisa's hair as she gracefully leaped from building to building. Tight black pants, a fitted white long sleeve shirt and although Arisa had wanted to wear her flak jacket Kakashi wouldn't allow it. He said it would be best to keep the fact she was a ninja hidden- for security reasons. Kakashi had even required Arisa leave her Leaf headband in his apartment, something she begrudgingly did. A dark red backpack hung off of Arisa's shoulders- the only bag Kakashi allowed her to carry- yet the extra weight did nothing to slow the woman down.

Once they reached the outskirts of the village Arisa tied her hair up as her legs propelled her faster and faster. Wind whipped across her face, leaves brushed against her clothing, and for the first time in a while Arisa felt free from worry. The only thing on her mind was the next branch she would land on, the way the morning air travelled down her throat, the sound of chirping birds. A feeling of being blissfully alone until a thought came to mind. _I shouldn't be alone_.

"Kakashi?" two feet planted firmly on a large tree branch high off the ground, and a second later the man appeared in front of her, "Am I going too fast?"

"Well," Kakashi paused, not willing to admit that he couldn't keep up.

Arisa contained her smile as she watched Kakashi nervously shift his weight from one leg to the other. "C'mon," she flicked her head towards their destination before taking off once more, but this time making sure to move at a speed Kakashi could keep up with.

Kisaragi was relatively close, something which made both Arisa and Kakashi uncomfortable. Ryoko had been close this whole time, watching, learning, and doing everything in his power to find and kill Arisa. Once the two jonin neared the village they slowed their speed and instead began walking rather than briskly leaping from tree to tree.

The village was bustling with midday activities and the besides a few sideways glances the two ninja didn't gain much attention. Everyone instead was focused on going about their days, visiting fruit stands, conversing with friends and neighbors, and the whole time Arisa was wondering where the hell they were walking. Although it was nice seeing the village Arisa wasn't sure why they were walking so slowly, and where in fact they were walking to. Kakashi had already walked them past three inns, all of which looked perfectly suitable for what they needed. All which looked in Arisa's price range, because whether Kakashi liked it or not Arisa was set on paying for her own room and board.

Finally, after turning into the sixth random side street Arisa couldn't contain her questioning. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Arisa sighed, recognizing that Kakashi wasn't about to tell her for whatever reason. They continued walking side by side and once Arisa set her eyes on the beautiful building she knew exactly what was going on.

"No."

"C'mon," Kakashi continued walking even as Arisa stopped to marvel at the gorgeous inn and spa.

"I can't afford this."

"That's why I'm paying."

Then it clicked. Why Kakashi had been in a rush- it had been to get here in time so he wouldn't lose the reservation. Arisa's eyes tore away from the luxurious spa as she replayed Kakashi carrying her bag, making her breakfast, covering her with the blanket, taking her to that expensive restaurant for lunch- all these little actions which made no sense to her. Why would he do all this for her? _It makes no sense he's acting like he….no he doesn't. There's no way_. Eyes went back up to meet Kakashi's who had a blank look in his eyes.

"This has to stop."

"What has to stop?"

"The kind gestures, the expensive meals, doing things like this," Arisa motioned towards the spa, "For me. It's too much, it's not part of your mission, you-"

A sigh, one which made Arisa pause as she watched Kakashi move towards her before gently placing his hands on her shoulders, "Please, let me do this for you."

"But why?"

A soft chuckle as Kakashi moved away from Arisa, "You seem to forget but I've already told you."

"Because you want to," Arisa mumbled feeling that it was a cop out of an answer, one which gave Arisa no knowledge as to what drove Kakashi to do so much for her.

But as they entered the spa, as she marveled at the luxury, a thought nagged at Arisa. Because maybe she knew why Kakashi was doing all this. _Maybe_, Arisa thought as she watched Kakashi speak to the receptionist, _just maybe he has feelings for me_.

Head shook as Arisa felt her stomach tighten. She couldn't accept the thought that perhaps Kakashi had romantic feelings for her. Arisa didn't want those feelings, she didn't want to confront the way he could make her feel. Young, foolish thoughts had no place in this situation. Arisa knew that yet it didn't help ease the nerves which formed as Kakashi walked her to her room, which was directly across from his. There was no way to stop her heart from fluttering as before she entered her room she heard Kakashi call her name.

"They serve lunch here," Kakashi said it nonchalantly as he unlocked the door to his room.

"Okay."

"If you'd like you can rest for a bit then meet me for lunch."

"Sure," she shrugged even though Kakashi couldn't see it.

"Great," he turned, his visible eye showing the smile under his mask, "I already made reservations."

And as Arisa's jaw slightly dropped Kakashi was already in his room with the door closed, and Arisa found herself letting out a breathy laugh as she entered her room. Grand, beautiful, way more than Arisa ever wanted yet she couldn't help but marvel at how wonderful the room was. From the window she could see the fence blocking off the huge hot spring and her muscles tensed as if begging her to take advantage of where she was.

Back hit the plush bed and a groan of pleasure left Arisa's mouth as she sunk into the bed. Hand grabbed a pillow and brought it into her chest as the smell of clean laundry invaded her senses. Arisa rolled over onto her side, continuing holding the pillow as a smile formed on her face. _This is nice_, she admitted to herself and inwardly thanking Kakashi because despite his motives Arisa knew that she needed this moment of relaxation.

* * *

Hurried. Legs couldn't move fast enough as feet hit stairs with a clamor. He wanted her to hear him, he could come up with an excuse if that happened, but when no one came out he knew it was true. Arisa was gone and he had no idea where.

Nausea as he realized what Ryoko would say and do. He had lost her, he had no idea where she went and this put Ryoko at an imposition. He promised he would inform Ryoko that he would help him- but as of now he was failing. Fist hit the railing as the man ran down the stairs, away from Kakashi's apartment.

Excuses formed in his head, what would he tell his wife? It would take the rest of the day to get to Ryoko, an unplanned trip. He would need to lie, and even if the lie wasn't believed it wouldn't matter. He had to go; he had to tell Ryoko that Arisa had left Konoha.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Relationship building chapter! Figured with how fast things were going in the past few chapters it'd be good to slow it down a bit in this chapter. I hope I kept Kakashi in character as much as possible through this chapter- it'd be nice to know what you guys thought. So please make sure to review and if you feel so inclined favorite and follow the story as well.


	13. The Hot Springs and His Voice

**CHAPTER 13: The Hot Springs and His Voice**

* * *

"Here."

As soon as the door opened hands came out from behind her back. Fingers tentatively holding onto the simple green card, brown eyes watching as Kakashi took it from her hands and flipped it open.

"It's a thank you card," Arisa explained, "It's the least I can do considering everything you've done."

Arisa had noticed the gift shop as her and Kakashi went to lunch. A lunch filled with delicious food, small talk, and a bill which Kakashi snatched up before Arisa even had a chance. "I realize that you're going to do what you want to do, and I don't want you to think I'm not grateful."

"Thank you," Kakashi closed the card watching how Arisa had averted her gaze and was nervously shifting her weight.

"Like I said- least I could do," Arisa gave the man a small smile before she turned around, ready to go back in her room.

"Are you planning on staying in your room?"

"Well," Arisa turned back around to face Kakashi, "I was going to go to the hot springs."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Arisa didn't say anything at first, mulling over the words in her head. She didn't want inviting Kakashi to go with her to sound creepy or odd. The springs were separated male and female, yet Arisa still feared her asking could be taken as something other than just being nice.

"Something's on your mind," Kakashi stated as he watched Arisa nibble on her bottom lip, "Would you like me to accompany you to the hot springs?"

Kakashi knew that was exactly what Arisa had been thinking about from the way her gaze met his. He watched her open and close her mouth, not sure what to say, and instead of allowing her to continue floundering Kakashi decided to simply make the plans.

"We can meet out here and walk together, is twenty minutes enough time?"

"How about ten minutes?" Arisa began unlocking her door as she heard Kakashi agree and enter his room.

All Arisa needed to grab was a change of clothes, some hair clips, a robe, and her towel- all which took less than ten minutes. She spent the remainder of the time pacing around the room, eager to get to the hot springs. Kakashi had been standing in the hallway for a few minutes when Arisa came out, about ready to apologize until Kakashi reminded her to not say 'sorry'. It was a short walk to the hot springs and once they arrived the two jonin went their separate ways.

The woman's changing room was entirely empty and Arisa didn't hear any noise from the other side of the wall. Kakashi was completely alone as well and perhaps it was the time of day that had cleared out the changing room and the hot springs. Once Arisa walked out towards the water she couldn't help but smile and even let out a small laugh. It was empty and as she dropped her towel and stepped into the water a sigh of pure bliss left her lips.

Muscles relaxed, breathing steadied, and Arisa wasn't sure how long she had been in there before a large group of chatting women interrupted her bliss. Talking loud about meaningless things and the group of five seemed to crowd around Arisa. This Arisa could handle- until the women's boyfriends came in. Arisa hadn't noticed the sign saying how both genders hot springs weren't exclusive, and as more males and females kept coming in Arisa groaned and got out.

She felt agitated as she walked into the changing room, ready to get dressed and leave but then she began thinking. The door creaked open and Arisa saw no one in the men's changing room, and in fact that whole side seemed eerily quiet. _You just want to relax; it has nothing to do with Kakashi and everything to do with those disruptive people that took over this side_. Arisa tried to justify it as she stepped into the males changing room. It took her a while to find her voice and once she did it sounded obviously nervous.

"Kakashi?"

She heard the water outside move, and Arisa knew she must have startled him, "A group of twenty people commandeered the women's side," she explained from inside the changing room, making sure her towel was snugly wrapped around her.

"Well I'm alone here. You're free to join me."

Relief mixed with nerves, and Arisa hesitantly left the changing room to see Kakashi sitting in the water, steam rising up around him. Eyes surveyed the area and she understood now why all those people chose the woman's side. The woman's side was much nicer compared to the men's side. She wasn't sure what to say yet as Arisa looked at Kakashi a blush threatened to form on her face.

Kakashi looked away, having been caught staring at the woman who was clad only in a short towel. It was difficult not to stare, even when Arisa got in the water still wearing her towel Kakashi wasn't sure exactly where to look. Her hair was tied and clipped up and he noticed that as soon as her body was immersed she seemed to melt. The back of her neck rested against the edge of the spring and her eyes immediately closed as another sigh of contentment left her lips.

"So you said the woman's side was commandeered?"

"Huh?" Arisa opened her eyes and turned to look at Kakashi who had both arms out of the spring and resting on the stone edge, "Oh yeah this big group of chatty girls, followed by their boyfriends, followed by more random people."

"I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to stay."

"Me either," Arisa joked as she studied Kakashi's facial expression which seemed completely relaxed. There were no outward signs that he was uncomfortable with this, and Arisa found it odd that in fact she also had managed to feel comfortable rather quickly.

Until Kakashi stood up to grab a warm towel to place on his head. A towel was wrapped around his waist, but at seeing Kakashi shirtless Arisa felt her face growing warm. Pale smooth skin, toned and lean, muscles contracting with every movement he made and during this short action Arisa was shamelessly staring.

Kakashi was one of, if not the, most attractive man she had spent time with and at seeing him shirtless Arisa became flustered. A contained sigh as Arisa looked away and sunk further into the water. _No, there's no way he would have romantic feelings for me. He could get any girl he wanted, and settling for me makes no sense_.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Arisa lied as she found herself once again dwelling on the thought of Kakashi. A thought which still made her uneasy, but in order to push past it she changed the subject, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"How do you wear a mask all the time? I mean don't you get claustrophobic?"

Silence and Kakashi wanted to laugh until he realized Arisa was being serious, "You've really been thinking about this?"

"I refuse to wear one unless I have to, I feel like I can't breathe in them."

"I've been wearing a mask for the majority of my life; I guess I just got used to it."

"You got used to being claustrophobic?"

"It's not claustrophobic," he retorted watching as Arisa's face scrunched up with skepticism, "Maybe it's the masks you tried wearing."

"Nope," Arisa popped the 'p', "It's all masks."

"Well the Hokage had wanted you to being wearing a mask to further hide your identity," Kakashi's eyes were up at the sky but he knew he had gained Arisa's attention and at looking over at her he found himself smiling, "I'm joking."

A light punch to his shoulder that splashed water into Kakashi's face, "No need for violence," he chuckled lightly watching how Arisa glared at him.

"I can't believe I believed you," she breathed, not liking that Kakashi had managed to fool her yet she found his joking attitude rather endearing.

"I'm a very believable guy."

"Don't flatter yourself," Arisa huffed, beginning to enjoy their banter until things fell silent once more.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but the man at the front desk would very much like to take you to dinner."

Once Kakashi broke the silence with his comment Arisa was sitting straight up and staring at the man, "What?" she asked, trying to figure out what he meant.

"You seem to have an admirer," he smirked and Arisa knew he was poking fun at her.

"Ha!" she scoffed crossing her arms over her chest, "Yeah, _right_."

"I can't blame him though," Kakashi mused out loud, "You are rather beautiful."

Tension, instant and awkward and Kakashi immediately knew he shouldn't have said that thought out loud. He had overstepped a boundary because it was one thing _thinking_ Arisa was beautiful and another thing telling her. The man wasn't sure what Arisa would do, but he certainly didn't expect her to get up and leave. Kakashi didn't bother to follow her at first; instead he sunk into the water and put a hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger.

_I shouldn't have said that_. Kakashi knew it would be going too far but he couldn't deny that it was true. He found Arisa to be beautiful, and it went beyond her looks. It was the way she would nibble on her lip or run her hand through her hair when thinking of something. How she always wanted to be apologizing. How she moved delicately but was a strong kunoichi. How she cared for the other survivors more than she cared for herself. And how even through this whole ordeal she stayed strong, even though he knew on the inside she must have been breaking down.

Arisa was beautiful, she was strong, she was so many things that Kakashi liked. And it scared him. He rose from the water and moved into the male changing room, but she wasn't in there. "Arisa?" a knock on the door separating the changing rooms, "Arisa?" he asked again, but she wasn't answering.

He spoke her name once more before slowly pushing open the door, earning a loud creak which he was sure would alert Arisa to his presence. Kakashi's eyes saw the woman, standing alone in the changing room. She was facing him in black pants and a sports bra, allowing him a view of the large scar which ran from hip across abdomen. It was the only blemish on her otherwise perfect skin, on an otherwise perfect waist which Kakashi's eyes spent a few extra moments looking at. "Arisa?"

His eyes noticed her face and this vacant look that was very much unlike her. Kakashi rushed towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently shaking her, "Arisa?"

She was unresponsive until finally light sparked back in her eyes. Her breathing became heavy and Kakashi found himself pulling her into his chest, embracing her tightly and although he knew the contact would make Arisa uncomfortable the woman didn't seem to mind. Instead she clung onto his shirt, pressing her face into his chest as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Ryoko knows I'm here," Arisa mumbled into Kakashi's chest, the violent image which had flashed in her mind causing her to shake, "He isn't going to come for me though. He won't come out; he knows it's a trap. He saw the ANBU members and he is going to be moving his hideout again."

"How do you know all this?" Kakashi could feel her trembling and tightened his hold on her, hoping to soothe her.

"I heard his voice," Arisa tried desperately to not cry, but the emotions were much too strong, "He told me that Ryoko knew and then he _showed_ me something. I saw trees, and blood, and- it all happened so fast and then it slowed down. I saw an underground base, I saw Ryoko yelling but still. I heard his voice. Takao, I heard his voice."

* * *

Arisa still felt shaken up, hours after it happened. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't because all she could hear was Takao's voice ringing in her ears. Kakashi refused to let her be alone so as Arisa laid listlessly on her bed Kakashi had been sitting next to her, keeping constant watch only leaving her side for a few moments. She didn't seem willing to talk to him, and whatever occurred prior to the incident was forgotten- something Kakashi was relatively grateful for.

Hands pushed her body up, Arisa taking a seated position as she ran her fingers through her hair. Eyes closed as she took deep breaths, ready to move past her emotions and begin thinking tactically about it all. Small tremors still ran through her body, shock having done its work to make Arisa feel rather weak. Weak- something Arisa hated feeling, something that reminded her of her time after the attack, after Takao left, when she was all alone. When she was simply a weak little girl who cried herself to sleep. But now she was a grown woman and Arisa refused to allow herself to succumb to the weakness, to the pain, even to the happiness at knowing that just maybe Takao was alive and out there.

"Are you feeling better?"

Arisa turned to look at Kakashi, who was sitting next to her on the bed. A book was in his hands, yet he hadn't been able to focus long enough to read any of it. "Yeah," Arisa nodded, grateful that Kakashi had stayed with her.

"But I've been thinking about something," Arisa began as she sat up straight, moving her legs to sit crossed legged, "When I heard Takao's voice, it wasn't his chakra I felt. I didn't recognize it, because if I had it would make tracing it much easier. I assume that is why the connection is only working one way, because I don't know the chakra it is being used from therefore can't connect with it."

It took Kakashi a moment to realize that Arisa was talking strategy with him. The way her words came out, how she sat up straight, it seemed as if nothing had happened to Arisa. As if she hadn't just heard the voice of her dead brother. Kakashi marveled at how the woman could move on so quickly and how her mind was clear enough to begin strategizing and analyzing what had occurred.

"If it wasn't Takao's chakra then do you think-"

"I don't know what I think," Arisa sighed as she interrupted Kakashi, "It doesn't matter what I think. What's important is that Ryoko knows we are here so any hopes of capturing him just flew out the window."

"Arisa, it does matter what you think," at saying this Kakashi saw Arisa's shoulders slump forward.

"Even if Takao is alive it isn't going to change what is happened. It isn't going to make me or the other survivors safe. It's useless to speculate over something like that, all I know is that I heard Takao's voice. Other than that nothing is certain."

"You don't have to always try to be so strong around me. It's okay to let this affect you, it's okay to cry."

"No it's not," Arisa snapped unable to look up at Kakashi, "I promised him I wouldn't cry. I promised him I would stay strong," she bit her bottom lip, recalling the day Takao left and how he made her promise to live her life to the fullest. To not spend her days crying, to stay strong- for him.

"Anyway," Arisa lifted her head letting out a small laugh, "Shinobi don't cry, right?" she gave Kakashi a sad smile.

Kakashi could see it, how Arisa was fighting the tears. How she was working so hard to move on rather than dwell. An odd feeling rose up inside of him- he wanted to hold her. Kakashi wanted to comfort her and hold her as she cried.

His arm moved fast, pulling Arisa into his chest as he heard her gasp. "Kakashi-"

"You have a very convincing sad face," Kakashi's tone was flat, the opposite of how he felt as he held Arisa closely, "It's not something I like to see."

Arisa was speechless and the initial reaction was to push him away, yet she didn't. Instead she moved closer to Kakashi, resting her head on his chest as she let out a long sigh. Arisa felt Kakashi stiffen at her action before his muscles once again relaxed. Silent tears fell, darkening the fabric of Kakashi's shirt as they fell.

Arisa allowed herself to stay there for a few minutes, allowing Kakashi to hold her until she decided it had been long enough. Until she decided that she couldn't get too comfortable because the longer she stayed like that the less she wanted to leave.

"I can slightly remember the chakra that Takao's voice came from," Arisa mumbled as she sat up, wiping the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand, "If I focus on it I may be able to open the connection."

Kakashi watched as Arisa stood up off the bed and began moving towards the living area, "It's a long shot," she said, her voice beginning to sound more cheery, "But if I can open the connection it may lead us to Ryoko and give us insight on what he's planning."

She continued walking, Kakashi ready to follow suit and go back to his room to give Arisa the space she seemed to be requesting. "And Kakashi," Arisa turned to see Kakashi sitting on the edge of the bed, "Thanks," she smiled, a genuine smile that made Kakashi feel something rather strange to him.

It was a feeling in his stomach, a tightening and fluttering feeling. Something that once Arisa left the room had Kakashi flopping back down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. One long sigh and a thought running through Kakashi's head- _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **More relationship building and plot movement! I try to put cute moments in with Arisa and Kakashi without making him OOC. I think I'm doing a decent job of keeping Kakashi in character, but if you run across something that is way out of character let me know. Oh and when Arisa left the hot spring it wasn't because she was mad. I explain it in the next chapter but I can give a short explanation here. Basically she just got flustered and wasn't sure what to do with the compliment and sort of freaked out and just left. I dunno if any of you can relate to that, but I know when I get in really awkward situations or situations that embarrass me I just want to get away from it but most of the time I don't have the luxury to just walk off haha :)

Thanks to vash109 and starshowers13 for favoriting and following the story and to ILuvOdie for reviewing and following the story.

And finally- I've been getting these chapters out rather quickly, and I want to know what you guys think of the update speed. I feel like I may be updating too fast, not giving people enough time to read the new chapter. I'm considering slowing down how often I update, but want to know what you guys think so that way I can make a decision.


	14. The Traitor Revealed and Confrontation

**CHAPTER 14: The Traitor Revealed and Confrontation**

* * *

Darkness. Lit up only by the faint glow of a foreign chakra. Blackness cut by a glimmer of light. Images slowly trying to crawl out from the darkness until it all stopped with the feeling of pain. Neurons being shocked, the mind receded, and with a long exhale Arisa's eyes fluttered open. Things were blurry at first before she could make out Kakashi's form leaning up against the wall across from her.

"Anything?"

"No," Arisa groaned from her seated position on the floor before laying back and covering her face with her hands.

After trying desperately last night to track the chakra she had heard Takao's voice from and open the connection she failed miserably. A rather restless night of sleep, breakfast, a much needed nap and now Arisa sat in Kakashi's room trying yet again. Unfortunately each time she got close she would get blocked by something, and the more she tried the more nauseated she began feeling.

"Takao would have been able to do this," Arisa groaned as she continued rubbing her eyes, "He got up to ten enemy ninja once in the genjutsu," she pushed herself up on her elbows staring at Kakashi's blank face.

"Ten people!" she reiterated, but Kakashi still didn't seem to understand the significance, "Two were up in trees."

"Well can't you do that?"

Arisa's eyebrow rose as she sat herself back up, "No, I can only do five in one shot, and they all have to be in the same contact surface. I can get up to six when adding them separately, but I can't hold it for very long. Plus I can't push the genjutsu up other objects like Takao could. I can't even use the Tanaka connection like Takao could."

"You're talking out of frustration. I'm sure you can do everything your brother could. I believe in you."

Kakashi's mask was down, and with one smile he had Arisa's heart beating quickly. She passed it off on the nausea and refocused her mind on opening up the connection Ryoko had managed to establish with her. Eyes shut as Arisa began steadying her breath.

She could feel her chakra circulating inside of her, and she could count every person sharing a contact space with her within one hundred yards. Chakra pushed and she could feel everyone within double that distance and her mind began buzzing with those not sharing space with her. Had she been skilled enough Arisa could push her chakra down the walls, up trees and create new contact spaces. But that wasn't her goal and soon she pulled her chakra back into herself. It was eerily quiet, when if Arisa had done this thirteen years ago she would have been able to feel every Tanaka regardless of distance or contact space.

Instead now it was empty, just Arisa's mind alone in the darkness as her chakra swirled around her. Supreme chakra control as Arisa weaved through the dark, trying to find another chakra to link up with. Following the same path she had over the past hour until she found it. Small, barely visible, but the remnant of the strange chakra was there.

Things began buzzing as Arisa attempted to open the connection and underneath her closed lids her pupils had dilated and turned yellow in hue. Images with no sound and with no depth. All Arisa could see was blurs of color. Then it began clearing up, yet the images seemed to make no sense. Dark, damp, a space surrounded by dirt walls and then there would be birds, tree trunks, and tall grass being blown by the wind. Branches shaking, a fist hitting a wall, a plethora of images all happening much too quickly.

A controlled push of chakra and Arisa took in a sharp inhale. It was beginning to clear; a true connection was beginning to be established. She could feel it, this foreign chakra beginning to mesh with hers. All she needed to do was reach out and touch it, fully open this connection, establish a bond with this stranger.

"Damn it!" Arisa slammed the ground as she glared up at however swung the door open with such gusto. _I had it! I was so close! _She was fuming as she stared up at the ANBU member, so infuriated at the man who broke her concentration.

"Kakashi, Arisa," the ANBU member's voice was rushed and once Kakashi pulled his mask up he helped Arisa to her feet, "The traitor. We caught the one who has been leaking information to Ryoko."

* * *

Arisa knew she was moving too quickly, but she couldn't bring herself to slow down. After hearing the news from the ANBU member she and Kakashi were on their way back to Konoha. The ANBU member refused to tell them who the traitor was, saying he was ordered to keep it a secret until they got to Leaf.

Trees whipped by her face, wind blew her hair in all direction, and out of the corner of Arisa's eye she could see Kakashi. He was desperately trying to keep up with her, and she could tell that the longer he matched her speed the more exhausted he became. Kakashi's gaze met hers and with a closing of his visible eye Arisa knew he had given her a smile. One that spoke to her without any words. One that said it would be okay, that he was willing to try to keep up with her.

_He thinks I'm beautiful_. The thought was random, so much so that it almost caused her to lose her footing on a tree branch. Through all of the turmoil Arisa hadn't forgotten what occurred in the hot springs. Kakashi had called her beautiful, and at hearing the compliment Arisa found herself feeling overtly flustered. She hadn't known what to say, and that nagging thought had crept back up again. The thought that Kakashi may have had romantic feelings for her. Once that thought came up Arisa didn't know what else to do but leave and try to ignore what occurred. Because she had no idea what to do with Kakashi's words, she had no idea what to do with his possible feelings.

Arisa couldn't deny that she found Kakashi attractive. She couldn't deny the way he made her feel. How she cherished the moment he held her and how even now Arisa could recall the speed at which Kakashi's heart beat. Speed increased, Arisa focusing her thoughts on arriving at Konoha rather than on Kakashi. Once they entered the village the ANBU member still refused to tell them, instead telling them the man had been taken to be interrogated. Arisa didn't wait to hear what else the man had to say and instead took off running. Feet skid across the dirt outside the ANBU headquarters, and a sense of déjà vu surrounded her.

She had hoped to not see the inside of another interrogation room for a while, but there was no helping it now. Kakashi appeared at her side shortly and soon they were lead through the hallways.

"Lord Hokage," Arisa noticed the man standing outside of a pale green door.

"Arisa, Kakashi. It's good to see you both back on Konoha safe and sound."

"We got word that the traitor was captured."

"Yes," the Hokage answered Arisa, "After finding out that you were no longer in the Leaf this man began a journey to Ryoko's base. ANBU caught him and he did put up quite a fight. He's bloodied up a bit but he'll be fine."

"Understood," Arisa nodded, "Can we go in now?"

"Arisa. I just want to warn you so you are not shocked, the traitor. Well you know him."

Eyebrows rose as Arisa began trying to figure out what the Hokage meant. "Know him? Personally?"

"Yes actually, quite personally. You're friend Misa, well the traitor is her husband. Hisao."

Silence, thick and unbearable. _Hisao, no it can't be. I just had dinner with him and Misa weeks ago and nothing was wrong. He wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't work with Ryoko, not after what he did. This isn't right, they have it wrong._

"Arisa," Kakashi's voice brought her back and she could feel his hand resting on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's Hisao?"

"He confessed to providing Ryoko with information about you, he has no reason to lie."

"I want to go in," Arisa swallowed hard, rolling her shoulders back and putting on the bravest face she had, "I want to see him."

Kakashi stayed extraordinarily close as they walked into the room, and he watched as Arisa's eyes widened once they saw Hisao. A black eye, blood crusted on his lip, hands tied behind him and at first Arisa felt pity. Then anger.

"Look at me," she ordered but Hisao kept his eyes on the ground, "You put every single survivors lives at risk the least you can do is look at me!"

Eyes rose as Hisao sent Arisa bone chilling glare, "_I _put the survivors' lives at risk? _You're_ the one who brought this on us. I was protecting the survivors."

"Protecting?" Arisa was seething as she matched Hisao's glare, "What did Ryoko promise you? That he wouldn't hurt anyone else. That you'd be safe. That he'd keep Misa and your unborn child safe? What did the man who destroyed our entire village promise you?"

"You destroyed our village! The Tanaka's destroyed our village and I'll be damned if I let anyone else die for you. I won't lose my family because of you! All Ryoko wants is you! So give yourself up! You think you're so fucking righteous don't you Arisa? You think you know it all, you think you can keep everyone safe. You're ignorant! If you wanted to keep us safe you would just let Ryoko have what he wants! You!"

Loud footsteps as Arisa went towards Hisao, stopping in front of him and pulling him, and the seat he sat in, up by his shirt, "Ryoko is a liar. You won't be safe, no one will and all you did by working with him, by getting captured is further piss him off. You're a liability now and he will make sure you're killed, and you should be," Arisa let go of his shirt, the chair hitting the ground with a bang.

"But I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen, because believe it or not Hisao I care about every single survivor- even you."

"I don't want your 'care'," Hisao sneered, running a tongue over this bloodied lips.

A slap, leaving Arisa's handprint on Hisao's face as he struggled to catch his breath, "That's for Misa because what you've done will affect her more than it will affect me."

Kakashi watched Arisa move towards the door, yet he didn't want to follow her. He wanted to stay in there and teach Hisao a lesson. He wanted to make him pay for what he said to Arisa, for working with Ryoko, for all the pain he just caused the woman. Kakashi stifled his anger and forced himself out of the room where he found Arisa calmly walking down the hallway. Anger fleeted and his mind turned to Arisa, wondering if she was okay.

"Ryoko will send a squad to find and kill Hisao," Arisa said once Kakashi caught up to her, "ANBU needs to look over Misa and make sure she is safe. Also someone needs to tell her what happened with Hisao, she deserves to know. If ANBU doesn't want to do it I will."

"We should go talk to the Hokage, let him know your plan."

"Okay," Arisa paused, her steps slowing down until she came to a stop and her eyes looking down at the floor, "Kakashi, is Hisao right? Should I just-"

"No," Kakashi's voice was stern, earning him Arisa's gaze, "I won't allow you to think like that. Your life is worth something, I won't let you waste it. We will figure out a way to deal with Ryoko while keeping everyone safe. Ryoko won't get you- I won't let him."

A sense of security overwhelmed Arisa and she knew Kakashi wasn't saying that to simply make her feel better. He would protect her, with everything he had and everything he was. And as Arisa nodded and began walking once more she swore that she would also protect Kakashi. Because although Arisa wasn't sure what to do with her emotions she knew she truly cared for Kakashi, and she wouldn't allow him to be injured or lose his life for her.

"Thank you Kakashi," Arisa let out a long sigh before rolling her shoulders back and beginning to walk forward yet again.

"So," Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets, sneaking glances over at Arisa, "Want to go to lunch?"

"Well-"

"It will make you feel better."

Arisa looked up at Kakashi to see an unamused look on his face as if he truly didn't care about her response even though he was obviously trying to convince her to say yes. "Sure," Arisa nodded, "But can I pay for myself?"

"No," Kakashi pulled one hand out of his pocket, holding the door open for Arisa.

"I'm going to bankrupt you if you keep on paying for me."

"That's fine."

"If you keep paying people will think you're taking me out on dates," Arisa thought up a new reason why Kakashi should allow her to pay, figuring this one may do the trick.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to the side to look at Arisa, "That's fine as well."

Eyes widened for a moment before Arisa let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah," she turned her gaze away from Kakashi, watching as people walking busily through the streets, "I guess that's fine too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Anyone guess Hisao was the one working with Ryoko? I don't know if I gave many, or any clues, but this certainly causes problems for Arisa. Hope you guys liked the chapter and please make sure to leave a review. Also thanks to ZabuzasGirl for favoriting and reviewing, Lumihiutale89 for favoriting, and Arianna Mitoko for following this story.


	15. Enemy Ninja and Her Realization

**CHAPTER 15: Enemy Ninja and Her Realization**

* * *

"Kakashi," hands shook the jonin awake, "Kakashi get up, we have to go."

Kakashi's eyes felt heavy as the blurry image of Arisa standing over him began to clear. _I didn't even hear her leave her room_, he thought, realizing that his exhaustion had caught up with him and forced him into a deep sleep. As the man sat up he noticed that Arisa was fully dressed in black pants and a long black shirt, her jonin vest on and hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Ryoko sent a four man squad to find and kill Hisao."

"Hisao is still being held by ANBU," Kakashi yawned, his mind having difficulty focusing on the situation.

"No, they moved him to the prison yesterday. Ryoko knows the protocol when it comes to non-dangerous traitors of the Leaf. They will be held at ANBU for interrogation before being confined in a jail cell until sentencing. The number of guards at the jail is low considering the inmates are not dangerous, and at one in the morning I can guarantee that there won't be many guards there. Ryoko's squad is made up of highly trained ninja; they will kill the guards, take Hisao, and then kill him."

"Arisa," Kakashi's head was spinning as he stood up, "I don't understand how you know all this."

"I don't have time to explain right now. The squad left some time ago, no doubt they are nearing Konoha. Based on how they managed to get in and ransack our apartments we know they can get past the village guards. We need to go stop them."

Kakashi felt his jonin jacket hit his chest before he caught it, and slowly but surely the sleep was leaving his body. The look in Arisa's eyes let him know the severity of the situation, and although there was no proof besides her word that this squad even existed Kakashi wasn't about to argue. Instead he got dressed and followed Arisa outside where they began moving towards the outskirts of the village.

"So what's our plan?" Kakashi asked, the cool night air fully waking him up.

"Find and subdue by any means necessary," Arisa answered simply, pushing off of one roof before landing silently on another, "The easiest way would be to use my kekkei genkai but…" she trailed off, scrunching up her nose at knowing the Hokage would be less that pleased if he found out she used it.

She had already gotten a lecture for using it in the interrogation room with Souta, and no doubt the Hokage would rant and rave at her for using it now. "I'm assuming they are coming from the direction of Kisaragi, but I can't be sure. The best thing would be if we split up to find them-"

"That's not going to happen."

"That's what I figured," Arisa sighed, keeping her pace slow enough for Kakashi to keep up, "Then I say we move quickly and quietly, keeping an eye out for them. If we don't find them outside the village we can assume they have already infiltrated."

Kakashi nodded, keeping his gaze forward and his focus on the impromptu mission. The pair made no noise as they moved briskly outside the limits of Konoha and through the dense forest. Minutes seemed like hours as they searched for any sign of the group of enemy ninja, yet the longer it took for them to find them the more doubt began clouding Kakashi's mind. Perhaps Arisa had had another nightmare, one so vivid she believed it to be true.

Hand grabbed onto Kakashi's arm, forcing him to stop moving as he looked over at Arisa. Forehead protector slid up and with the use of his Sharingan Kakashi noticed an irregular movement in a tree branch just meters away. Kakashi wanted to strategize with Arisa once more, perhaps follow the enemy until they had a better grasp on what they were dealing with but as soon as he watched the kunai leave Arisa's grasp he knew there would be no time for talk.

There was no scream; even though Arisa was sure she hit one of the enemy ninja. Instead two kunai thrown back her way. A quick dodge to the left and before Kakashi could comprehend what happened Arisa was gone. Her speed made her nearly impossible to see and if she wanted to she could have made the next kunai she threw move quickly as well making it harder for the enemy to dodge, but that wasn't her plan.

Kakashi picked up on it immediately and began following suit. Throwing kunai in a way which moved the enemy to their advantage and soon the four men had gone down to the forest floor and taken a defensive position. Four ninja, all men, fully equipped with masks which hid their identities. One of the four had a scratch across his left side which slowly leaked droplets of blood, a wound caused by the first kunai Arisa had thrown.

"Why don't you just come out of the trees and face us huh?" one of the ninja yelled, his voice causing nighttime birds to ascend to the skies in panic.

"They're probably just scared," another one snickered, one of the thrown kunai held tightly in his grasp.

Kakashi easily found Arisa concealing herself behind a tree while her eyes monitored the men. Each looked like a capable ninja, and the numbers were against them. Their intent was to subdue, not the kill, yet the two jonin knew the enemy had a different objective. They would kill Kakashi and Arisa, unless they figured out Arisa was a Tanaka then they would no doubt capture her and take her back to Ryoko.

"I'll take the lead," Kakashi whispered in Arisa's ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up as his warm breath hit her skin.

Arisa nodded her head, focusing on the men below rather than Kakashi's proximity to her. She felt a slight gust of wind as Kakashi moved away from her and soon there was nothing but silence. Then with a quick movement one of the enemy ninja dashed towards where Arisa was hiding. His movement was stopped though with a swift kick to his abdomen from Kakashi, sending him hurling back towards the ground.

Now that Arisa's position was known she knew there was no point staying back. A quick leap, feet landing on the forest floor where she was met with a fist coming towards her face. Right hand up to block, left grabbing the enemy's blocked arm and twisting violently causing the arm to break. Arisa had never been the strongest and would never be able to hold a strong enemy ninja down, so she had learned to resort to using injury to her advantage.

A yelp of pain from the enemy who pulled his mangled arm out of Arisa's grasp. Arisa lifted her leg attempting to kick the man in the side but he dodged. The edge of a kunai, smooth and cold cut through her shirt leaving a gash on her right forearm. Turn of the heels, knees bent, a swooping kick to knock the enemy off his feet which failed as the enemy leaped over her leg. A quick dodge to avoid a punch, a cartwheel out of the way of six shuriken thrown by the one who was kicked by Kakashi.

Two against one, and even though one had a broken arm the enemy was still ferociously attacking Arisa. Hand signs, moving so quickly it was unreadable but the large gust of wind which came caught everyone's attention. Kakashi's eyes snapped to look towards Arisa, afraid the attack had been used against her rather than originating from her. His eyes widened as he noticed what looked to be the outline of two large wings behind Arisa, each made entirely of wind. A push of Arisa's hands forward and a gust of wind blew so strong and sharp that the two enemy ninja caught in its paths found themselves being torn to ribbons. Had Arisa continued with this jutsu, one taught exclusively to ninja from the Feather, she could have killed the men but with control she stopped the wind leaving the two men incapacitated and bleeding from cuts left all over their bodies.

Kakashi was both stunned and amazed and seeing such a complicated jutsu performed by Arisa. He had heard of the Feather Wing jutsu before, but having never gone out on a mission with a ninja from the Feather Village he never got to see it. Until now, and he had to admit that it was a rather stunning jutsu developed by the elders of the Feather and taught to every shinobi in the village that once was.

The shuriken lodged into Kakashi's right thigh, his attention having been averted by Arisa and causing him to lose track of the remaining enemies. His gaze met the enemy but before he could counter Arisa had grabbed the enemy by the neck and forcefully pushed her knee into his stomach. Blood sprang from the enemy's mouth but her back was turned and before she could further attack the man she was pulled forcefully back.

Arisa felt her head jerking as the enemy grabbed her ponytail and yanked her backwards. Hands instantly went up to try to pry the man off, but it was no use. All the enemy did was further yank on her hair until her back was pressed flush against his chest. Eyes focused on Kakashi who easily took down an enemy leaving only the one holding her hostage.

While one hand held onto Arisa's hair she felt another hand wrap around her waist, the unwanted contact lighting a fire inside of her. Head flung forward, hair pulling, before snapping back and breaking the man's nose. She heard him groan in pain and expected him to let her go, but his grip only tightened. The kunai hit her left side, the flak jacket absorbing the impact and leaving her with a shallow would near her ribs. None the less the feeling of the kunai hitting her skin burned and before the man could stab her again Arisa was desperately trying to get away. Yet the man was obviously stronger than her and out of the corner of her eyes she watched him beginning to move the kunai up towards her neck.

Arisa's eyes widened as she watched the bone in the enemy's wrist snapping out from his skin gruesomely. Gaze flickered to Kakashi who held the man's wrist in his hands, continually twisting it and refusing to let go. Kakashi's elbow hit the man on the side of the face, sending him staggering backwards while clinging onto his mangled wrist. Another blow to the man, followed by another, more than what was necessary considering all Kakashi needed to do was knock the man unconscious.

But Kakashi wanted to leave this man with a few bruises, teach him that he should have _never_ harmed Arisa like that. One forceful punch to the enemy's face, blood staining Kakashi's fist as he knocked the enemy unconscious by sheer force. Visible eye turned to Arisa who was fixing her ponytail and pulling out the numerous strands of hair which had been yanked from her scalp.

"You okay?"

"Hm?" Arisa looked over to notice the blood leaking from Kakashi's right thigh, "Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Fine," Kakashi gritted his teeth before pulling the shuriken out from his thigh, pressure being relieved and more blood spewing from the wound, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Me?" Arisa raised an eyebrow as she looked over at her right forearm then left side, assessing the injuries, "I can wrap these at home. But your leg is bleeding pretty badly."

"I'm fine," Kakashi knew he would need to get his leg taken care of, but he was much more concerned with Arisa, "We need to get these guys to ANBU." Hand hit the floor and with a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared.

"What's up?" Pakkun saluted Kakashi before his gaze shifted over to Arisa, "Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Arisa," Kakashi explained while he noticed Arisa staring intently at the ninja dog, "And Arisa this is Pakkun."

A head nod in the dog's direction as Arisa mulled over if it would be appropriate to pet the dog. But considering this wasn't a normal pet Arisa figured it was best to not randomly shower it with affection.

"See you two got yourself in some trouble."

"I need you to go get ANBU and bring them here. Tell them these are ninja from the new Feather and were caught in an attempt to break into ANBU and kill a man by the name of Hisao."

"Gotcha, anything else?"

"Tell them I've taken Arisa to the hospital and we will meet with them and the Hokage in the morning to explain it all. I'm also going to leave Bull and Urushi to keep watch, though I doubt these guys will be waking up anytime soon."

"You got that right," Pakkun began as he walked around the fallen ninja, "These guys are dead."

"What!?" Arisa rushed to the nearest enemy ninja to realize that indeed he was dead.

"Smells like poison. Must have had poison capsules in their mouths and bitten them when they knew they were gonna lose. Smart guys."

"Ugh," Arisa's shoulders slumped forward, "Well I guess instead of ANBU interrogating them they can take them to the morgue."

"Sorry girly," Pakkun looked up at Arisa who gave him a small smile.

"Well I will just leave Bull and Urushi here though. These bodies might have information on them so it is still important they get back to ANBU," Kakashi explained as his hand hit ground again and two more dogs appeared one large and black the other smaller with white and light brown fur.

_And there's more dogs_, Arisa thought as she watched Kakashi provide the new arrivals with instructions as Pakkun ran off.

"Don't you think we should meet with the Hokage right away? Rather than going to the hospital," Arisa asked as Kakashi approached her, the dogs dragging the dead bodies to form a pile.

"This is nothing that can't be discussed in the morning."

"They're going to think I'm crazy," Arisa sighed as she began wondering what exactly she would tell the Hokage and ANBU about the four dead enemy ninja her and Kakashi had left in the forest.

"Was it Takao again?" Kakashi questioned as the two began slowly walking through the forest, moving back towards Konoha.

Arisa nodded her head yes, recalling the dream which gave her insight to the squad sent by Ryoko. "I can't explain how I knew, but I just did. It was like when I knew a ninja had been in your apartment or when I knew Ryoko knew we were in Kisaragi. It's been Takao- giving me clues. Looking out for me."

"He loved you very much. It's not surprising that even now he would be trying to help you."

"Yeah," Arisa nodded, biting her bottom lip, "It's just-"

"What?"

"In the interrogation room with Souta- that wasn't Takao in my head. The sleepwalking, that wasn't Takao either. Ryoko is behind all of this, but I'm not sure why sometimes it's him and why other times it feels like it's Takao even though I know that it can't _really_ be him. It's just all so-"

"Confusing?"

"Very."

"You don't need to worry. We'll figure it all out, I promise," a thumbs up with a masked smile and although Arisa tried desperately to believe Kakashi she still felt doubt.

Silence as the two walked side by side, Kakashi focusing on not limping despite the pain in his leg. Arisa's wounds weren't as bad, yet Kakashi refused to risk it and would make sure they both went to the hospital. The further they walked the more Arisa began yawning, the time of night wearing on her and the adrenaline fleeting.

"Are you getting tired?"

"No."

Kakashi knew Arisa was lying because he knew that one moment Arisa could be fully awake and the next exhausted, especially early in the morning. He didn't even bother to ask, because he knew she would argue, say she didn't want to be a burden, and possibly try to apologize- so instead Kakashi just picked Arisa up despite her immediate protest.

"Kakashi I'm fine! Plus with your leg you shouldn't be carrying any extra weight!"

"I give you five more minutes before you are dragging your feet and can barely keep your eyes open."

"That's not-"

"You act as if I don't know how you operate at this time of night," Kakashi had a point and this had Arisa snapping her mouth shut because she had been known to get tired relatively quickly, "Trust me I don't mind carrying you although I know you're not very fond of it."

"It has nothing to do with you," Arisa yawned once more, "I just don't like being carried anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Takao used to carry me on his back when we were kids and-"

"And?" Kakashi noticed the alertness in Arisa's eyes as the thought in her head seemed to help wake her up.

"Ryoko would too," Arisa whispered, "Him and Takao were like best friends so Ryoko was my friend too."

Kakashi could see it, the broken trust which had scarred Arisa and left her uncomfortable with connections. He could now see that what Ryoko did to her village effected Arisa more than met the eye. It caused her to lose her trust, and suddenly Kakashi felt a chill run up his spine and his stomach clench. Here in his arms was a woman who trusted no one, and she was allowing him to hold her while she told him of her past. A woman who had begun opening up to him- who had begun trusting him.

"It reminds me of them, when someone carries me."

"You don't need to worry. I'm not going to let you down, I'm not going to leave or betray you."

It was a loaded statement, one that Arisa could have easily called him out on. She could have said he was a liar; she could have scolded him about saying things like that. Things that could get her hopes up, because Arisa knew that Kakashi could leave or could betray her. And had this thought run through her mind two months ago Arisa wouldn't have cared, but now the thought hurt her. It made her stomach churn, because although Arisa refused to admit it there was a want brewing inside. Arisa wanted Kakashi. She wanted him as a friend, as a confident, as her protector, as her comrade, and possibly as something more.

"I want to walk," Arisa said it forcefully, eyes noticing that they had entered Konoha.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Arisa knew she had begun acting weird, but that same feeling which had run through her before made it impossible for her to act normally.

"Arisa, please tell me. What's wrong?"

_I think I may have real feelings for you_. "I said nothing." _And I don't know what to do about that._

"Arisa."

"Please." _And I think maybe you feel the same way. _"Let me walk." _And I'm scared to death because having someone just means having someone to lose._

"Have I done something to make you upset?" Kakashi was thoroughly confused, because one minute Arisa was lying peacefully in his arms and the next she was forcing herself away from him, "Is it what I said earlier?"

_I can't let this happen. I can't fall for him. I have too much going on, I have too many people to protect. _"No I just wanted to walk."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side as he stopped walking, his hands going into his pockets as he stared at Arisa.

"Yeah," she responded, turning her head to give the man a convincingly fake smile, "Trust me."

* * *

They hadn't returned. Seconds, minutes, hours and still nothing. Fist hit wall, sending a burst of dust flying. He was furious because there was only one reason the mission would have failed.

"You think you're clever don't you?"

Voice rose, yelling as eyes fixated on the man hanging by his wrists. "You think you're so fucking clever!" A punch, right to the man's face but the victim did nothing but hang there.

"You think you're helping her!? Protecting her!?" Another punch, this time drawing blood but still the victim did nothing.

"I was going to do this the easy way, for you Takao. For you I wasn't going to make your sister's life miserable. I wasn't going to hurt any of the other survivors. All for you! But now, but now I see you don't appreciate that."

"If you keep insisting on clueing her into my plans, if you insist on sabotaging me then I'll do this the hard way. I'll make Arisa miserable, I'll break her down and you're going to help me do it. How does that sound Takao? Is that what you wanted? Because big brother insists on protecting little sister, even if you're supposed to be dead."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so in case anyone was confused this is what went down in this chapter- Arisa figures out that Takao has been warning her of what Ryoko is doing. So in the restaurant when Arisa 'just knew' that an enemy ninja was in Kakashi's apartment, it was Takao warning her. Same thing with how she knew Ryoko knew she was in Kisaragi. But Arisa still hasn't figured out what was going on with the sleep walking or when she was overcome with that pain when interrogating Souta- because that wasn't Takao. Also though Arisa doesn't know if Takao is really alive or not, but she does know that he has been warning her/looking out for her.

At the end it was Ryoko talking, I didn't want to explicitly say it in the chapter, but in case you didn't pick up on it-that's who it was.

Yeah! Any other questions, feel free to ask! :) And thanks to hikari-hime 01 for reviewing the last chapter.

Make sure to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks :)


	16. Her Denial and the Invitation

**CHAPTER 16: Her Denial and the Invitation**

* * *

Blood, the intense smell of blood so strong it made her stomach ache. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, but she forced it down. _Where am I?_ It was dark and as hands reached out in front of her there was nothing to be felt. Nothing to be seen, only the smell of iron coursing through her lungs.

Contact. Hands met something warm and wet, but instantly retracted. She could feel the warm substance on her hands and as she lifted them up to her face she could see the blood beginning to dry on her fingertips. Eyes stared forward into the darkness, feet slowly moving and hands reaching out to touch again. _A body_.

"Arisa…is….is that you?"

A gasp, feet back peddling, hands shaking covered in someone else blood. _No. No. No no no it can't be_. "A-Arisa. P-please help me."

"Takao," Arisa stopped moving instead standing still a horrified expression on her face, "Takao," she repeated his name forcing herself to move back towards him.

Then as if a fog had been lifted light shone through the darkness. Hands bound by chains, his body hanging there clothed in torn and bloodied ninja attire. Covered in blood, skin hanging off of him from where he had been slashed, whipped, beaten brutally. Face discolored, purple and yellow. Blood, so much blood.

"Arisa."

A single step backwards as Arisa felt her whole body shaking her eyes unable to look away from the battered form of her older brother. "No," she whispered feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Arisa," he was calling for her, begging for her to go and help him. But she couldn't, all Arisa could do was move away horrified as the smell of Takao's blood began making her violently ill. Stomach churned, head pounded, and with a small whimper everything once more went black.

* * *

Eyes shot open, feet hit the ground running. Door swung open banging harshly against the wall, the same happened with the bathroom door as Arisa fell to her knees, hanging her head into the toilet. She could hear Kakashi moving to her aid and felt him gently holding her hair up and out of the way.

A series of dry coughs as Arisa felt Kakashi begin to rub her back with his free hand. Had Arisa not just been vomited she may have found the contact uncomfortable, but having Kakashi there had an undeniable calming effect. And considering this same dream followed by a rush to the bathroom had been occurring for the past two nights it had become almost routine.

"Same dream?" Kakashi questioned as Arisa flushed the toilet before sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice hoarse.

It had all started the night they stopped the team sent by Ryoko to kill Hisao. That was the first night Arisa had the dream, but she passed it off on fatigue and stress from the impromptu mission. In the morning she and Kakashi went to speak to the Hokage, who strongly encouraged Arisa to continue trying to open the connection that had been used to warn her of these events. Never once did the Hokage say Takao's name, subtly trying to help Arisa separate hearing Takao's voice with the actual being of her brother who they both knew had died years ago.

The Hokage also said ANBU would be dealing with Misa, and perhaps it was best if Arisa left it alone. It would cause too much stress, the Hokage said, and Arisa didn't have time for that when her main goal would be tracking Ryoko through the Tanaka connection. Arisa spent that day working on opening the connection, but it didn't work, and that night she suffered from the exact same nightmare which led her to once again throw up.

This night was the same, and Arisa was beginning to get extraordinarily tired of waking up and running to the bathroom, "I should know it's a dream by now," Arisa mumbled placing her head in her hands, "But it still feels so real, so fresh as if I hadn't experienced it before even though I have."

Arisa felt Kakashi sit down next to her, their bodies separated by barely an inch. Out of her peripherals she watched him raise the arm closest to her; ready to lay it over her shoulders and pull her into an embrace. Heartbeat quickened and Arisa had to fight the irrational side of her which wanted to allow Kakashi to do this and instead she forced herself to stand up and move away.

Kakashi's visible eye widened a bit, wondering why Arisa had so suddenly jumped up. His arm dropped as he wondered if perhaps his comforting action had something to do with it. Ever since the night they stopped the four new Feather ninja Arisa had been acting _different_. Kakashi couldn't explain it yet the way Arisa had been acting towards him had been rather off. She had gone back to keeping a distance between them and tried to keep their conversations solely on Ryoko, the new Feather, and any other useful information.

Kakashi wondered if it had to do with the stress of finding out Hisao was the one leaking information to Ryoko along with the nightmares about Takao. It also didn't help that yesterday Misa tried to get in contact with Arisa, persistently banging on Kakashi's door for five minutes before Kakashi lied to the woman promising he had no idea where Arisa was.

"You seem tense," Kakashi pointed out, standing up from the floor and watching as Arisa hastily brushed her teeth.

"I'm fine," she murmured, toothbrush still in mouth.

Kakashi considered continuing on the conversation, but he knew Arisa was in no mood for it and instead simply left the bathroom and returned to the couch. Once Kakashi left Arisa allowed her shoulders to slump forward. She spit into the sink, rinsing her mouth thoroughly but still the taste of bile remained in her mouth. Hands held tightly onto the sink, frustration welling up inside of her causing her small frame to tremor slightly.

The nightmare played vividly in her head and Arisa wasn't sure what to do about it. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take seeing Takao like that, and although Arisa kept telling herself it was just a dream it felt so very real. Even now Arisa could still smell the blood, and it nearly made her sick once more. Worry mixed with frustration and fear had begun building inside of Arisa, yet she couldn't bring herself to talk to Kakashi about it.

The longer Arisa was around Kakashi the more feelings she began developing for him, and she had now begun resenting it. Arisa hadn't felt this way about anyone since the attack on her village, and it scared her. There was no room for romantic feelings in a ninja's life, especially Arisa's. As long as Ryoko was out there Arisa didn't have time to waste on such things, and even after this was taken care of she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Ugh," Arisa slammed her hands down on the sink before leaning forward and resting her forehead on the mirror.

She noticed the bags that had formed under her dull brown eyes and knew that she looked utterly exhausted. _Get a grip_, she told herself, lifting her forehead before lightly bumping it back down into the mirror, _Kakashi doesn't even like you like that so just stop it. Focus on getting the connection open, focus on finding Ryoko._

Arisa stared at her reflection before letting out a sigh because even now Kakashi was still at the back of her mind. Tired movements carried her out of the bathroom, noticing how Kakashi seemed to already be back to sleep on the couch. _He's probably still awake though, waiting to make sure I'm okay and go back to sleep_.

Arisa couldn't help the small smile at the thought of Kakashi staying up to make sure she was okay. Kakashi's protective nature over her, Arisa found it endearing. _And sexy_.

"Ow!" the thought made Arisa lose track of where she was walking and run right into the doorframe.

"You okay?"

"Yeah!" Arisa's whole face turned red with embarrassment; though she knew Kakashi couldn't see it.

"You truly are delirious when you're tired, managing to run into a wall like that."

"I thought you were asleep," Arisa grumbled, knowing Kakashi must be smirking at this very moment.

"Goodnight Arisa."

The way he said her name made the hairs on the back of Arisa's neck stand up, "Night," she called before rather forcefully closing the bedroom door.

Body flopped onto the bed as Arisa held her hands over her face in embarrassment while also forcing the thought of how attractive Kakashi was out of her mind. Even with keeping her distance and not falling into random side conversations Arisa still found it nearly impossible to deny how Kakashi had begun to make her feel. And she hated it.

* * *

He was trying to read his book, goodness was Kakashi trying to read his book but he couldn't stop watching her. She was sitting in the middle of the living room in black shorts and a loose pink tank, with her hair pulled up. White bandages were wrapped around her right forearm, covering the healing wound while the one near her ribs had already formed a scab. Her eyes were closed as she tried to open the connection and every once and a while she would make a face. It was all absolutely adorable.

Kakashi groaned, only for Arisa to make a face signaling for him to stop making noise. Kakashi's open eye went back to his book, but after reading a few pages of _Icha Icha Violence_ it was only making it worse. Because now he was beginning to have rather perverted thoughts about Arisa. Another groan, another face made, and Kakashi laid himself down on the couch, covering his face with the book.

It was an odd feeling for Kakashi to lose his concentration because of a woman- in fact the whole scenario was rather odd for him. A number of women had caught Kakashi's eye, but when he looked at them all he felt was lust. And although Kakashi found Arisa to be beautiful there was something more than that. Kakashi wasn't sure what it was, but he figured it had some romantic overtones.

A silent sigh as to not disturb Arisa and Kakashi moved his book only to place his hands over his face. _This wasn't part of the plan_. When Kakashi promised Takao he would protect Arisa there was nothing about then growing romantic feelings for her. He wasn't even sure exactly when his feelings towards her changed and Kakashi didn't know if there was some way to reverse it.

Because the way he had been feeling recently was beginning to compromise his mission. Kakashi shouldn't have invested his emotions in protecting Arisa, he shouldn't have crossed that line by comforting Arisa when she needed it most. But he couldn't help it. Seeing Arisa upset caused Kakashi to have a rather reflexive reaction and do things which he knew would be inappropriate. Holding her, hugging her, and had Arisa not always broken the contact Kakashi wasn't sure how far it would have gone.

"Stop fidgeting," Arisa said harshly, opening her eyes to see Kakashi lying listlessly on the couch.

Kakashi lifted his hands to see Arisa giving him an adorable glare, one which he couldn't take seriously. But at describing Arisa as adorable yet again he realized he needed to get out of this room. "I'll go in my room, as to not distract you."

Arisa didn't mean to make Kakashi leave, but she figured it was for the best. With him being in the same room as her it made it difficult for her to fully concentrate. At hearing Kakashi close his bedroom door Arisa took a deep breath before closing her eyes once more.

Her body tingled with chakra and as soon as Arisa was in the darkness of the Tanaka connection her head began pounding. She would need to take a break soon; her chakra beginning to run low and the constant pressure on her kekkei genkai and mind was giving her a migraine. Mind travelled the same route, finding the small spark of foreign chakra.

Eyes dilated and turned yellow under lids as with a strong push of chakra Arisa began trying to pry open the connection. Pain signals sent out through Arisa's body, whatever was blocking the connection trying to force Arisa to leave it alone. Hands began shaking from pain yet Arisa refused to give up, forcing all of her chakra into the connection. Mouth dried, head burned, sweat began forming on her brow and then everything stopped.

It was dark, but the blackness was different from before. It was real. _Takao?_ Her voice rang out, echoing in her mind and at the sound of her voice the scene changed. A grassy plain in the middle of the night, a place Arisa didn't recognize.

_Arisa_.

It was faint, almost unnoticeable but Arisa could feel it. She could feel this charka begin to swirl around her; but the disturbing part was that it was not Takao's though she could hear his voice in her mind. Her lungs let out a breath she had been holding and for the first time in thirteen years Arisa could feel the full Tanaka connection. She was no longer alone.

_Takao, I need your help._

Silence, yet Arisa still felt Takao's presence. _Takao?_ She called his name again, but still no response.

Hands reached up to hold her head, the pain having begun to radiate. Having a connection with chakra which did not belong to a Tanaka was unnatural and thus very taxing on the ones holding the connection open. Arisa tried to keep it open, once again calling Takao's name, but when the scenery once again changed the mental shift was too much and forced Arisa to back out.

Eyes opened turning back to their normal shade of brown before a large grin came to Arisa's face. "Kakashi!" a scurry to her feet, and Arisa could hear the man hurrying out of his room, most likely thinking something was wrong.

"What!?" Kakashi asked as he ran into the living room, muscles tense and ready as eyes scanned the surrounding area. "Huh?" Eyes landed on Arisa who was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as a beaming smile adorned her face.

"I did it!" Arisa said giddily watching for Kakashi's reaction- but there wasn't one. "I opened the connection!"

"You did?" Kakashi realized what Arisa was talking about and why she was so ecstatic and watching her bounce up and down he couldn't help but laugh, "Good job."

As soon as Kakashi gave Arisa a thumbs up his arm was being forced down as he felt Arisa collide with him. Body stiffened as Arisa wrapped her arms around his neck, happily laughing in his ear and standing on her tiptoes.

"Uhh…"

"Oh!" Arisa flung herself away from Kakashi, which was a slight disappointment for him, "I'm so- I mean I was just so excited I forgot what I was doing and-"

"Arisa," Kakashi grinned at seeing Arisa fumbling over her words in embarrassment, "It's fine."

_No it's not_. Arisa bit her bottom lip, scolding herself for losing her resolve. She had just been so overcome by happiness at her accomplishment that her reasonable side had been thrown out the window. "I should probably tell the Hokage."

Kakashi watched as the excited Arisa disappeared and he was left with 'down to business' Arisa who had been showing up a lot recently. But Kakashi held onto the fact that Arisa had just hugged him, letting him know that perhaps her acting weird had nothing to do with him. Yet as Arisa walked out the door, not even bothering to share with Kakashi what she had seen or heard Kakashi sighed knowing Arisa's odd actions must have something to do with him.

While talking to the Hokage Arisa was more than willing to share everything, even falling into side conversation with the old man. Yet when Kakashi tried to join in Arisa immediately switched back to talking about the connection. She said now she would be able to open it more easily, and with practice soon she would be able to multitask with it and while keeping it open be on the move towards where the foreign chakra was. The Hokage praised Arisa for doing so well and Kakashi knew that Arisa was not about to tell the Hokage about her nightmares.

As they left Arisa walked ahead of Kakashi only picking up the pace when he tried to catch up. One more long sigh before Kakashi simply settled for reading his book and maintaining the distance between him and Arisa.

"Look who it is!"

Kakashi lowered his book to see Anko moving towards Arisa, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "Kakashi doesn't let you out much huh?"

"Hi Anko," Arisa gave her friend a closed lipped smile as Anko said her 'hellos' to Kakashi who just gave the woman a wave.

"So here's the deal," Anko poked Arisa in the shoulder, "You're coming out with us."

"Anko I-"

"No! No excuses! It's been _months_ since you, Kurenai, and I went out. Plus you can't say 'no' because it's for my birthday and everyone is going to be there."

"Everyone?" Arisa asked trying to avoid the fact that she completely forgotten that Anko's birthday was coming up.

"Yes everyone! And you _have_ to go."

"I dunno."

"You deserve a break from whatever's going on. Doesn't she Kakashi?"

"I suppose," Kakashi shrugged not sure exactly what to do about all this.

"See! Well it's this Friday and I know Kakashi will entrust you into mine and Kurenai's care so we can all get ready together. Right Kakashi?" Anko's threatening tone left Kakashi with no choice but to accept to this.

"And then we're all going out and you're going to have a blast," Anko grinned, once more poking Arisa in the shoulder, "And you're invited too Kakashi," Anko placed her hands on her hips, happy with her rather menacing way of convincing Arisa to go out.

"Fine," Arisa sighed, a part of her actually beginning to look forward to this outing. It would be nice to get her mind off of everything for a bit.

"Great! Okay well I gotta run, see you Friday," Anko gave a wave before she was off, leaving Arisa and Kakashi standing in the middle of the street for a moment.

"You don't have to go you know," Arisa said it without even looking at Kakashi as she once again began walking, "I assume social outings aren't your thing."

"Well would you like me to go?"

Arisa stayed silent as her mind was screaming at her to just tell Kakashi that 'yes' she wanted him to go. "You can do whatever you want," Arisa shrugged, playing as nonchalant as possible.

Kakashi didn't respond and Arisa wondered if she had offended him, yet she did nothing to correct it though she wanted to. She wanted to ask Kakashi to go with her, she wanted to relay in detail when she had opened the connection, and then she wanted to fall into random conversation with him. She wanted to walk next to him, yet Arisa managed to stay silent and walk in front of Kakashi all the way back to his apartment. Because no matter what Arisa's heart wanted, her head knew that in order to find Ryoko she would need to cut off all possible feelings for Kakashi.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I'm starting to plan out the ending. I know...I probably should have known how the story would end before I even started writing it- oops. Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks to AngelOfDarkness Michelle and VibrantSausage for following this story! It means a lot to me when I get emails telling me someone reviewed, favorited, or started following the story- so if you could do any or all of the above I would really appreciate it :)


	17. Night Out and a Moment to Change it All

**CHAPTER 17: Night Out and a Moment to Change it All**

* * *

Body flung up into a seated position, hands clutched onto the sheets, a cold sweat enveloped her, heart pounded in chest, and the only thing Arisa could hear was her heavy breathing. "I'm fine!" she called through short breaths, knowing Kakashi was no doubt already standing outside the door.

He hadn't been sleeping very well these past few nights and neither had Arisa due to her vivid nightmares. The one that just woke her up had been the third one tonight. The first one had been about Takao, but it only made Arisa wake up terrified but there was no need to throw up. The second one had Arisa up and hanging her head in the toilet, and now this one occurring only an hour later.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Arisa's voice was harsh, but she wouldn't allow Kakashi to come in and comfort her- even though Arisa desperately wanted him to. But she hadn't allowed him to over the past few nights, instead internalizing it all which had begun wearing on her health.

"Arisa."

_Please just go away Kakashi. _"I said I'm fine," she lied, closing her eyes and biting her lip to keep from telling the truth. _I can't continue opening up to you cause it will just make me fall for you even more. I can handle this. _

At hearing Kakashi walk away Arisa's heart burned and the feeling of loneliness surrounded her. It had been a difficult past few days, only made worse by the constant nightmares which had been increasing in severity and frequency. A vicious cycle had overrun Arisa's life. Arisa realized she had begun having strong feelings for Kakashi, so she stopped opening up and confiding in him, which led to internalizing the emotions brought on by the nightmares, which made Arisa feel lonely, which made her want to talk to Kakashi about it, but she didn't want to develop even stronger feelings for him so she avoided him.

_Takao, what do I do?_ Arisa flopped back down on the bed, hands rubbing her eyes as she waited for some sort of sign from the other world, but all she got was silence. _Takao I'm scared_, she thought fighting off tears which had been threatening to burst for the past few days. _These nightmares are so vivid and they aren't stopping, and I feel so lonely because I can't talk to Kakashi about them. I mean I can….but that scares me too. What if I do open up to Kakashi, develop strong romantic feelings for him, then what? I can handle rejection but what if he feels the same. What if I fall in love and then lose him? I don't think I can handle getting attached just to lose someone, I can't take it if that happens again_.

Arisa's mind wandered to all the people she knew when she was a child, back before Ryoko attacked her village. Father, brother, aunt, uncle- everyone she had loved had been killed. There was no use in establishing bonds because they could easily be broken by death- something Arisa had absolutely no control over.

"Takao, I just wish you were here," Arisa whispered, tears breaking free and running down her face, "Then I would know what to do, then I wouldn't feel so alone."

Kakashi could faintly hear Arisa sniffling, a sign that she was crying. Every muscle tensed and Kakashi absolutely hated the fact all he could do was sit on the couch with the knowledge that in the other room Arisa was alone with tears streaming down her face. That Arisa was keeping Kakashi out, dealing with the nightmares on her own, and no matter how hard Kakashi tried he couldn't get Arisa to let him in.

His fist hit the couch before Kakashi placed his elbows on his knees beginning to feel helpless. He wanted to be there for Arisa, but she wouldn't let him. Not only was Kakashi letting himself down by not being able to comfort Arisa he knew he was letting Takao down as well. Kakashi couldn't do anything about the nightmares because he couldn't protect Arisa from her own mind- and this infuriated the jonin. He wanted Arisa to be safe and happy but he couldn't do anything to make that a reality especially because Arisa refused to let him help.

_Did I do something wrong?_ The question had been plaguing Kakashi for days now as he racked his brain for the reason why Arisa would be acting like this towards him. Although he had ideas, Kakashi couldn't be sure the reason because he would never truly know Arisa's thoughts.

Kakashi lay down on the couch, despite the fact he wanted to get up and go into the bedroom and comfort Arisa. _ I need to get these feelings under control_, a sigh left his lip as Kakashi regulated his breathing in an attempt to calm down. Kakashi had come to the rather obvious conclusion that he had relatively strong feelings towards Arisa, feelings which extended beyond platonic. But he had no clue what to do with them because, in his mind, there wasn't anything that could be done.

_Can I really be in a relationship? _The thought sent a shiver up Kakashi's spine as the idea of settling down ran through his mind. A wife, a few kids, a normal family life- it had all been things Kakashi had rarely thought of. A romantic relationship is something Kakashi never considered, but now it was a nagging thought that refused to leave him alone. _Hm I'm getting ahead of myself though. Whatever feelings I have if they are not reciprocated then it means nothing_.

Kakashi sank into the couch as he began pondering if he even wanted his feelings to be reciprocated. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to have these feelings at all, and if Arisa felt the same Kakashi wasn't sure what he would do. Could he be in a loving relationship? Or would it, like all good things, come to a bitter end? Kakashi had loved and lost, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do it again.

After losing track of time lost in his thoughts Kakashi pushed himself off the couch, moving silently towards the bedroom door. Ear pressed against the door to hear the sound of Arisa's steady breathing. Door opened without a sound and Kakashi made sure to not make his presence known as he moved towards the sleeping woman. Arisa was sleeping on her side, blankets wrapped snugly around her, and Kakashi could see the evidence of her tears and exhaustion in the bags under her eyes.

_I spent most of my life watching this woman from afar, all based on a promise I made to her brother. I knew so much about her before I ever spent time with her, yet none of that ever mattered to me. But now here she is, and I find myself overcome by these feelings. These emotions so foreign to me that I lose track of time thinking about her. And to think, I've been watching her for so many years and never realized how wonderful she was. What a fool I must be_.

Kakashi gently brushed hair out of Arisa's face, noticing how she fidgeted ever so slightly from the contact. Even in her sleep she didn't like being touched. Kakashi let his eyes watch her for another moment before grabbing a book from the shelf behind the bed and leaving the room. But even once he left his mind was focused on Arisa- a woman he never knew he could grow to care for as strongly as he did.

* * *

Arisa had completely forgotten until the banging on the front door woke her up from her impromptu nap. She was sure she fell asleep on the floor after practicing with the connection, but when Arisa woke up she was on the couch with a blanket over her. _Kakashi_, thought led Arisa to look around for the man who was moving towards the door.

"'Bout time you opened up!" Anko pushed past Kakashi, moving into his home without even waiting for an invitation. "Arisa," Anko's face dropped as she looked at the woman sitting on the couch.

"Do I really look that bad?" Arisa tried to joke about it, but she knew she must look a mess. Her hair was piled into a messy bun on top of her head, bags hung under her eyes, and since the last time Anko had seen her Arisa had lost a few pounds due to the constant throwing up and nausea that made her not want to eat.

"No!" Anko grinned, waving a hand in Arisa's direction, "You look great, as always!"

"Liar," Arisa mumbled, standing up from the couch and hearing her joints pop as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Well why don't you go get yourself ready, Kurenai is gonna meet us at my apartment so we can all get ready together."

"Fine fine," Arisa moved towards the bedroom, stopping before she went in, "What do I bring to wear for tonight?"

"Something sexy," a wink from Anko as Arisa rolled her eyes, "But I already figured you didn't have a dress just lying around here so I already picked something out for you to wear."

"Great," Arisa yawned, going into the bedroom to change out of her dark grey cotton shorts and black t-shirt.

"She looks horrible," Anko sighed once Arisa had closed the door to the bedroom, "How has she been?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, "She won't exactly tell me."

"Hm you too huh?" Anko looked down at the floor her arms hanging at her sides, "I could have sworn with how she'd been acting before all this and seeing you two together. Plus when we were younger she had such a big crush on-" head snapped up as Anko looked up at Kakashi to see if he had heard her inner musings.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, having distinctly heard the word 'crush' being said by Anko. _When we were younger Arisa had a crush on me? _

"Ah nothing," Anko patted Kakashi on the back, "Don't worry about it."

Skepticism was evident in Kakashi's expression, but before he could further question Anko the door to his bedroom opened. "Ready," Arisa said having changed into dark blue pants and a light grey t-shirt.

"Uh," Arisa switched her gaze between Kakashi and Anko, having the distinct feeling they were just talking about her. _And knowing Anko…._ "What you'd tell him?"

"Nothing!" Anko laughed, "Jeez. Anyway we should get going."

"You're changing the subject," Arisa pointed out, but Anko wasn't listening because she was too busy telling Kakashi where the party would be at and expressing how disappointed she would be in him if he didn't go.

Leaving Kakashi's apartment felt weird, Arisa not having been away from Kakashi in a while. The feeling of missing him began to rise up and Arisa tried her best to stifle it, but it was difficult. "Do you think Kakashi's going to come tonight?"

"Huh?" Arisa looked over at Anko, "Oh uh I dunno."

"Do you want him to?"

Arisa just shrugged her shoulders, earning her a light punch on the shoulder from her friend.

"You can talk to me ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Arisa had been told this numerous times by Anko, but it never changed anything. Arisa still kept everything to herself, leaving Anko in the dark.

"Or you can open up to Kakashi."

A groan, one Arisa couldn't stifle, "What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing, I just asked him how you had been, but he didn't know cause you won't tell him."

"I'm fine."

"Caring for someone isn't a bad thing."

"Do we really have to have this conversation?"

"You can try to hide it all you want, but I can see that Kakashi is on your mind."

Arisa snapped her head over, the wind catching her hair and blowing it in front of her face, blocking her view of the grin Anko was giving her. "It's a little obvious that you care for him, it was even noticeable when we went to lunch that one time."

_Noticeable? Even then? Did I even have feelings for him then? _Arisa turned her head to look forward, trying to pinpoint when the feelings for Kakashi had started. "Remember when I used to have a crush on Kakashi."

Anko faltered for a moment, looking over to Arisa only to realize that they were entering a personal conversation that Arisa had initiated- something that never happened. "Uh yeah, funny you mention that," she muttered the last part, making sure Arisa didn't hear.

Arisa's eyes stayed on the ground as they walked slowly to Anko's apartment, memories beginning to play in her head.

"_Wanna get ice cream?" the fifteen year old Anko asked as her, Arisa, and Kurenai walked down the street._

"_Sure," Arisa shrugged, running a hand through her shoulder length black hair. It had been rough few days for the fifteen year old, seeing how the fourth year anniversary of the attack on the Feather was approaching._

_Arisa had just become a chunin that year, and had been thriving despite the emotional hardship of dealing with her family's death. The hardest thing had been establishing relationships, which try as she might she never got very far. Her best friends were Anko, Kurenai, and Misa but she didn't feel very close to any of them. She never wanted to talk about anything personal with them, and although Arisa hated to admit it she knew she wouldn't be devastated if something happened to one of her friends. _

_Arisa hadn't been paying much attention as she was walking, that was until someone caught her eye. "Hey what's wrong?" Kurenai had noticed Arisa trip over her feet and followed her friend's gaze to see the seventeen year old silver haired jonin. _

"_Nothing!" Arisa recovered, mentally scorning herself for losing her composure at seeing Kakashi. But she couldn't help it- ever since she had met Kakashi, Arisa had had an interest in him. After the attack on her village she didn't have any time to think of him, but for some reason recently Arisa had found herself developing a crush on Kakashi._

"_Hey it's Kakashi, we should invite him to go with us," Anko watched as Arisa's face showed panic._

"_Do you like him or something?" Kurenai asked, "You're acting kinda weird."_

"_No," Arisa huffed, not wanting to talk about it. Because it's not like Arisa knew enough about him to like him, and in fact she didn't have any feelings for him, she just found Kakashi to be extremely attractive. Add in his personality and Arisa was blushing just thinking about it._

"_Kakashi!" Anko called, earning the jonin's attention, and the closer he came the more frustrated Arisa began feeling._

_She kept telling herself to get it under control, that she was being dumb, but for some reason Kakashi made her heart beat a little faster. "We were just gonna get ice cream, wanna come?" _

_Arisa wanted to hit Anko for inviting Kakashi, but that thought went away as soon as she saw Kakashi looking at her. Pity. It had flashed in Kakashi's eye only momentarily but it was long enough to make Arisa feel sick. Kakashi had been the one to bring her into Konoha after the attack, he had known Takao, had known her before it all happened. And seeing that pity was enough to bring Arisa back to reality._

_She didn't hear what excuse Kakashi gave for not being able to go, in fact Arisa didn't even bother to look at Kakashi. Because she didn't need his pity, and if anything Kakashi was just another reminder of the day it all changed._

"It didn't last very long though," Arisa sighed, remembering how she had focused all her energy on becoming a jonin then on improving as a kunoichi and making sure to continue moving forward. She didn't have time to think about Kakashi. She didn't have time for school girl crushes. She didn't have time for relationships.

_But now…_ Arisa took a deep breath, looking over at Anko to see the disbelief in her friend's face. The hug was unexpected and Arisa could hear Anko laughing as she held onto her tightly.

"Okay," Arisa laughed, unable to breathe as Anko was holding her so tightly.

"You opened up to me!" Anko was overtly ecstatic about the whole thing and after letting go of Arisa just attacked her in another hug.

"You're going to suffocate me," Arisa couldn't help but laugh and both her and Anko had succumbed to fits of laughter.

"This deserves a celebration!"

"Well we're already going out tonight," Arisa mumbled.

"Yeah but I want you to see it as a celebration. I want you to let loose, whatever's been going on with you can't be easy so I want you to have fun tonight. You deserve it."

Arisa grinned, realizing that perhaps maybe she did deserve this. One night to have fun, one night to put all her worries behind her and just live her life. All of her problems would be there in the morning, but tonight Arisa had control and she was going to make sure to make the most of it.

* * *

Never had it taken Arisa so long to get ready. Hours. _Hours_ of hair, makeup, trying on clothes, while watching movies in between. Had it not been so fun to spend time with Kurenai and Anko, Arisa would have found it exhausting. Even right before they left there was still hair to be messed with, eyeliner to be fixed, and sixteen looks in the mirror to make sure they liked what they were wearing.

Although Arisa had enjoyed the getting ready process, she wasn't sure how to feel about the end result. The three ended up going out shopping, and after constant nagging from Kurenai and Anko, Arisa had gotten a dress which she wasn't totally sure of. It was simple, black with thick straps. What made her unsure was the length, which hit above the middle of her thigh. Also the neckline, which was high enough to keep everything covered but low enough to show a decent amount of cleavage.

Hair curled, black eyeliner with mascara to enhance her brown eyes- all in all Arisa didn't feel like she looked like herself. Though as she looked in the mirror she had to admit that she liked how she looked. _I hope Kakashi goes, so he can see me like this_. Arisa scrunched her nose, thinking about how Kakashi mainly saw her in shorts and baggy t-shirts or pants with t-shirts or tanks. Arisa had never tried to impress Kakashi, but tonight Arisa knew she looked amazing.

_Ugh what am I thinking, Kakashi shouldn't go because there is no need to impress him_. A mental battle ensued as Arisa tried to get her heart to agree with her head. Eventually Arisa just had to give up, because the longer she thought about it the more confused she became.

"Ready?" Arisa turned to see Kurenai, looking gorgeous in a red dress.

"Yeah," she smiled, taking a deep breath preparing herself for the night to come.

The bar was busy, but once the three women arrived they easily found everyone. Anko hadn't been kidding when she said _everyone_ was coming. There were people Arisa didn't even recognize, but as she said her 'hellos' there was obviously one person missing.

"Is Kakashi coming?" Kurenai whispered in Arisa's ear, the music playing loudly and making it hard to hear.

"I dunno," Arisa shrugged, looking around the bar, "I guess not."

Arisa felt hurt, even though she knew she had no reason to be. She hadn't told Kakashi that she wanted him to go, and Arisa knew Kakashi wasn't one for things like this. It only made sense he wouldn't be there, but Arisa secretly wished that he had come. If only for her sake.

"Hey!" Anko clapped Arisa on the shoulder, having seen the rather disappointed look in her friend's eye, "Let's dance!"

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure what he was doing there. He had the whole night planned. Dinner, reading, more reading, maybe clean the apartment, and wait for Arisa to get back. He trusted Anko to make sure Arisa was safe, so there was no reason for him to be there. Plus Arisa hadn't acted like she wanted him there.

But there he was, in a loud, busy bar with no clue why he had even come. Kakashi felt uncomfortable being in a place like this, and as he pushed past people he didn't see Arisa anywhere. _Maybe they already left_, he thought but as he continued looking around he heard his name being called.

"I didn't think you'd come," Asuma yelled over the music as Kakashi made his way to him, noticing Kurenai and other familiar faces along the way.

"I wasn't planning on it," Kakashi stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he leaned back on the bar next to Asuma. _I just couldn't get Arisa off my mind_. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, beginning to wonder if he made a mistake coming here but all night he kept thinking about Arisa which led him to simply show up.

"Eh Kurenai figured you would, good thing I didn't make that bet."

"Hm wonder why she thought I'd be here."

"Arisa," Asuma winked and Kakashi's visible eye widened for a moment.

"Ah don't worry there aren't any rumors going around. Not really. Just Kurenai told me that there was some protection mission going on. I didn't ask any details, I don't even think Kurenai knows much but I guess Kurenai figured that if it was your mission to look after Arisa you'd be here."

"Yeah."

"Eh but I can see if there was _another_ reason you came."

"Another reason?" Kakashi questioned, trying to find Arisa in the large crowds.

"Arisa's something different, I can tell you that much. Took her out on one date years and years ago, but she was just too distant. I dunno if she's like that now…" Asuma trailed off, watching as Kakashi scanned the area for the woman.

Kakashi didn't respond to Asuma, because his eyes had found Arisa and he knew now why it took him so long to find her. Tight, short black dress, hair messy and curled as she laughed and danced alongside Anko. It was impossible not to stare, and soon her brown eyes met his grey ones. Kakashi watched as she looked away, perhaps embarrassed, but the male jonin couldn't stop staring.

Arisa's heart was pounding and the room suddenly seemed very small. There, standing at the bar next to Asuma was Kakashi. _He came, he's actually here_. Anko noticed that Arisa was distracted and at also noticing Kakashi urged Arisa to go over there. But Arisa didn't want to, because she wasn't sure how she would act yet she had no choice and with shaky steps Arisa pushed through people to get to where Kakashi stood.

"You came," Arisa stated the obvious, not sure what else to say.

"Yup," Kakashi's visible eye closed as he smiled, his mind trying to concentrate on something other than how fantastic Arisa looked.

Things fell awkwardly silent and Arisa took a step back, adding more distance in between her and Kakashi. "You look-"

"I'm going to go dance," Arisa cut Kakashi off before he could compliment her, and without another word she was walking away.

But this time Kakashi wasn't going to let her just separate herself without an explanation. "Arisa," he called, but the woman was walking quickly through the throngs of dancing people, "Arisa."

Arisa heard him calling her name, but she wasn't about to get drawn into conversation with him. Instead she made her way to the other side of the bar, pushing on the side exit door. The night was brisk and instantly dried the sweat that had formed on Arisa's body from her night of dancing in such a crowded room. A deep breath as Arisa continued walking away from the building, but her body tensed as she heard her name being called again.

"Arisa, why are you running from me?"

"I'm not running," Arisa lied, turning around to see Kakashi standing a few feet from her. A step backwards, one Kakashi noticed.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

Kakashi sighed, letting his head dropped for a moment, "Ever since the night Ryoko sent that team, you've been acting differently towards me."

Arisa looked away, not sure what to say because she couldn't deny it but also didn't want to confront it.

"Please, if I've done something to upset you just let me know."

"You haven't done anything."

"Then why have you been acting this way?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"I don't want to talk about this," Arisa snapped, looking at Kakashi for a brief moment before her gaze fell to the ground.

"I'm worried about you," Kakashi admitted, slowly moving towards Arisa and hoping she wouldn't move away, "You've been going through a lot recently yet you refuse to let me help," hand reached out and landed on Arisa's shoulder, but she instantly jerked away.

"Stop doing that!"

Kakashi was confused as he watched Arisa move away from him, "Huh?"

Arisa stared at Kakashi, blinking a few times and wondering how he could have that confused look on his face. "I don't need your sympathy," she tried explaining, but Kakashi still seemed confused.

"I'm not doing it out of sympathy," Kakashi stated as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_If he's not doing it out of sympathy then…_ "I can't do this," Arisa muttered before she once again began walking away but she only got a few steps before Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Can't do what?"

A groan as Arisa moved away, everything she had held in beginning to boil over. "_This_. Having you comforting me, talking to me like this, worrying about me, being concerned for me- it needs to stop because it's only making it worse."

"Making what worse?" Kakashi remained calm, his voice monotone but on the inside he was beginning to feel something rather odd. His heart rate had quickened, and his palms had begun getting clammy.

"I really don't want to talk about this," Arisa placed her head in her hands, wishing Kakashi would just let this go, "All these feelings, I don't know what to do about them."

Wind blew, leaves skidded across the dirt path and with a long exhale Arisa forced herself to look up at Kakashi, "I don't know what to do about you. I'm just so scared because I finally found someone I wasn't afraid to open up to. I started…" _falling for you_, Arisa closed her eyes beginning to feel frustrated about this entire situation, "Just forget it. This wasn't in the plan."

Silence as Kakashi could see how shaken up talking about this had made Arisa. Her foot was tapping on the ground as she bit her bottom lip, and Kakashi wasn't sure what to say. The way she was talking, how she had been acting recently, Kakashi felt that maybe he had been right. _Maybe she has feelings for me. _The thought made him feel a plethora of emotions at once, and the man had no clue what to do with it all.

Eyes watched as Arisa let out a sigh and began walking away, taking the silence as Kakashi not wanting to address this. As Kakashi not understanding and not feeling the same way she did. The man stayed where he stood for a moment, thoughts racing through his head but there was no time for thinking.

_If I don't do something now, I'll lose her. She'll just keep shutting me out until there is no way to get back in. I can't let that happen_.

It all happened quickly. Kakashi pushed off the balls of his feet, creating a gust of wind as he appeared in front of Arisa. With one hand he pulled his mask down, the other wrapped around her waist. A split second, a chasm, a moment which would define a before and an after.

Before when Kakashi's only concern was keeping his promise to Takao. Before when Arisa refused to allow anyone in. Before when both of them never thought they had time to form this kind of bond. Before with a strong grip Kakashi pulled Arisa in, hearing her gasp before their lips met. Feeling her hands push momentarily against his chest before she melted against him. Hearing her moan which only made him kiss her harder. Bodies pressed together, arms snaking around each other, a moment leading into an uncertain after.

* * *

**Author's Note: **;) I feel like that's all I need to say- one winky face. But yes, they finally kissed, and there is some romance and I really hoped you guys liked it. Let me know in a review- cause I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter and the whole story. Thanks to _evilmonkeyfishturtle_, PureAngelEyes, _suzie1107_, and wordcrafter for following the story and thanks to _nevvy_ and transf0rmer for reviewing!


	18. Coming Together and a Cry for Help

**CHAPTER 18: Coming Together and a Cry for Help**

* * *

It was a burning, shocking, light headed sensation. Arisa felt one of Kakashi's hands wrap around her waist pulling her in until their bodies pressed together. His other hand was on her neck, radiating warmth and sending a shiver down her spine. Kakashi's lips were rough and chapped and as he nipped at her bottom lip the moan which ensued from Arisa was instinctual. Cheeks flushed, warmth built in her stomach and her hands wrapped around his neck pulling herself in- trying to get as close to him as possible.

Neurons were firing rapidly, breathing becoming heavy and a sense of urgency beginning to take over. All of Arisa's fears, confusion, all of the tension between her and Kakashi was being released into this one moment and there was no room for rational thought. She wanted this, _she wanted him_. Another moan as she pushed her hips towards him, feeling his body tense and a low groan leave his mouth.

_I have to stop_. Arisa's mind was screaming at her to get away from Kakashi, to stop doing what she was doing. But the longer he held her there, the more his hands began roaming, palms resting on her stomach, fingertips pushing into her back the more difficult it became. Until suddenly, with a shove which required all of Arisa's energy, she separated herself from him.

Arisa's breathing was heavy, yet as she looked at Kakashi the man looked as if nothing had happened. His hands had once again found their way into his pockets, and although his gaze was intense there were no signs in his demeanor that anything had changed.

But on the inside everything was buzzing. Kakashi's mind was unclear and he could still feel the pressure of Arisa's lips on his. Her fingers grabbing at the hair at the nape of his neck, her warm body pushed against his, her hips grinding against his, and all Kakashi could do was sigh as he allowed his eyes to close. _What did I do? _Eyes opened as Kakashi looked up, stars speckled throughout the night sky. He had wanted to kiss her, but what Kakashi didn't expect was for her to kiss him back.

"I've just complicated things haven't I?" Kakashi thought out loud, lowering his gaze to see Arisa simply staring at him.

Arisa couldn't come up with anything to say, because she was too busy dealing with her own thoughts. Kakashi had just kissed her. _He_ had kissed _her. _Not the other way around, though Arisa had been eager to kiss him back. A kiss which was unlike all others. And with that single kiss all of Arisa's hard work at discarding all feelings for Kakashi was just sent out the window.

"Why did you do that?" Arisa asked softly, biting her bottom lip as she met Kakashi's stare.

"Well," Kakashi let out a breathy laugh, "I guess that's a good question because I'm not entirely sure."

She wanted to punch him. Arisa wanted to punch Kakashi right in the face because that was not what he was supposed to say. He wasn't allowed to just kiss her like that and then not have a reason. Kakashi saw the frustration flash across Arisa's face, and with a sigh he tried again.

"I'm not very good with this, but I can tell you that I do care for you Arisa. I didn't kiss you for no reason, I did it because I wanted to. I did it because I care. Because well," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, his eyes closing as a smile came to his unmasked face, "I seem to have developed rather strong feelings for you."

The way he said it, so nonchalantly but with that cute stupid grin on his face, Arisa was melting. Her heart had begun beating so rapidly that even with the deepest breathing there was no slowing it down. _He likes me, and he just admitted it. Kakashi Hatake has feelings for me_.

"Why do you seem so shocked?" Kakashi asked as he saw Arisa staring rather blankly at him, one eyebrow raised and her jaw slack as if she couldn't believe the words he had just said. Though Kakashi admitted it was probably rather sudden for him to be so open with her, he didn't expect her to be stunned about it.

"I don't know what to do about all this," Arisa admitted, her voice hoarse.

"I don't expect you to do anything. I admit I shouldn't have done that without first knowing how you felt, I can see how it would have made you uncomfortable."

_He's apologizing_, Arisa thought as she continued listening to Kakashi try to both justify what he did and let her know that he was sorry. _He's apologizing because he thinks I don't feel the same way_. Stomach clenched, hands became clammy, because Arisa now had a choice to make.

She could accept Kakashi's apology, and though it might be awkward for a while, she could pretend this never happened. They could continue living together until Ryoko was taken care of, then Arisa could move out and go on with her life. She could push this incident out of her mind, stifle her feelings for Kakashi, and hope that with time they would just go away.

It'd be easier that way, because Arisa wasn't sure how to be in a relationship. She wasn't sure how to grow to truly love someone, how to deal with the fear of knowing that having someone just meant having someone to lose. She wouldn't have to face her fear; she wouldn't have to come to terms with her emotional scars. Life would go on if Arisa just chose to ignore everything that had happened.

Or she could make a change. Footsteps were deliberate, and although she was full of fear Arisa kept moving forward. Because she couldn't deny it anymore, because she didn't want to hide it. He didn't step back, instead he watched her moving towards him, but Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt Arisa press her lips to his.

"Hey where'd you guys-" door flung open, a pause being taken as Anko watched Arisa forcefully move away from Kakashi, "Go?"

Anko's eyes flipped between Arisa and Kakashi, the latter who seemed unusually calm as always and Arisa who was shifting her weight forward and back rather awkwardly. "Did I interrupt something?" Anko smirked, knowing what she had seen when she opened the door.

"Just needed some fresh air," Kakashi lied seamlessly, having already pulled his mask up when he heard the door being opened.

Anko raised her eyebrows, knowing that neither Kakashi nor Arisa was about to admit to anything. "Okay then," a wink towards Arisa, who just rolled her eyes before Anko went back inside the bar, shutting the door behind her.

"So," Arisa said running her fingers through her hair, "Now what?"

Arisa braced herself for their next conversation, the one where they would have to decide what they wanted. There was a difference between kissing and being in a relationship, and Arisa acknowledged that perhaps Kakashi wouldn't want to be in a relationship. _I don't even know if I want to be in a relationship_, Arisa bit her bottom lip knowing that being a shinobi and maintaining a relationship would be difficult. _But maybe it'll be worth it_, eyes looked up at Kakashi as she knew that she didn't want to lose him. Maybe he wouldn't want to be there for her as a boyfriend or lover, but no matter what Arisa knew she needed him as a confidant- a friend.

"Well I'm rather hungry. How about a late dinner? My treat."

"Huh?" Arisa cocked her head to the side watching as Kakashi walked towards and then past her, "But what about-"

"I'm willing to give it a shot if you are," Kakashi shrugged, turning to give Arisa closed eyed smile, "So what do you say?"

_So what do I say?_ "Only you can make something like this seem so simple," Arisa sighed walking to catch up with Kakashi.

"Well," Kakashi began, noticing how Arisa was walking next to him rather than in front or behind, "Because it is simple, there's no reason to make it complicated."

"I guess."

"Don't feel like you have to do anything. I'm not going to be offended if perhaps you would rather-"

"No," Arisa interrupted, "I want to. But I apologize in advance if I'm not very good at this," she laughed nervously, "Relationships have never really been my thing."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine," Kakashi winked, making Arisa both laugh and fight the urge to blush, "So is this why you'd been acting so weird towards me?"

"I thought we were going to dinner."

"We are, but I would still like to know."

"It's not really important now is it?"

"Well as your boyfriend I find it very important."

_As your boyfriend_. Arisa faltered in her steps, trying to adjust to hearing Kakashi use that term, and it didn't sit very well with her. An hour ago Arisa and Kakashi had just been acquaintances, now he was calling himself her boyfriend.

"I won't use that term if you don't want me to. I can see that it made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's just," a pause as Arisa looked up at Kakashi, "You're the first person I've ever really felt this way about. I like you Kakashi, I really do, and I want this- whatever _this_ is- to work," admitting it felt like a weight had been lifted off of Arisa's shoulders, yet this whole thing was making her very uncomfortable. It was one thing to feel something, another to talk about those feelings.

"Understood. So," Kakashi watched Arisa out of the corner of his eye, wondering if they had made the right decision. It'd wouldn't be easy- that Kakashi was sure if yet he could no longer lie to himself that he had grown to truly care for Arisa and perhaps he was beginning to love her. A sigh, because it was too late at night to think about that, so instead he changed the subject, "Where would you like to eat?"

* * *

Arisa thought it was going to be weird, eating dinner with Kakashi as him as something more than just her friend. But in fact it was wonderful. Their relationship went back to before Arisa shut down- but better. It was like a breath of fresh air, because Arisa found herself not even thinking of Ryoko, Takao, or any of the problems which had been plaguing her. It was her, Kakashi, dinner, and a slow walk back to his apartment. Head spinning, heart racing, feeling like a school girl and Arisa couldn't help but admit that she loved the feeling. The feeling of just being a normal twenty four year old woman.

But it couldn't stay normal for long.

"_Arisa. Arisa!"_

_Eyes roamed the all too familiar room- but this time something was different. Lights burned bright, causing Arisa's head to ache. Throat was dry as she tried to block out that overwhelming smell of blood. She knew it was a dream. But she couldn't wake up._

"_Arisa!" hand on her shoulder, causing the woman to scream and jerk away._

"_I can't! I don't want to do this!"_

"_Arisa," she heard Takao whisper and felt his hand rest on her shoulder once more, slowly turning her around._

_Eyes widened as she looked at the form of her brother, the exact image of the young man she remembered. Seventeen years old, gleaming white smile, tousled dark hair, bright eyes, and instead of the smell of blood Arisa was confronted with her brother's scent. Warm, strong, everything she missed, everything that was taken._

"_C'mon Arisa," Takao grinned, "Don't cry," he pulled his sister into his chest as she began sobbing._

"_Why is this happening?" Arisa mumbled as she clung to her brother's shirt, "This isn't real."_

"_Yes it is." _

_Arisa snapped her head up, looking at Takao whose gaze had hardened, a seriousness overtaking him. "Arisa, you have to listen to me. We don't have a lot of time. I need your help."_

"_This is just a dream though," Arisa mumbled, taking a step back only for her brother to place both hands on her shoulders, moving towards her and locking eyes._

"_No Arisa. It's not."_

"_But…how? You're…I mean you wouldn't still be seventeen and-"_

"_I'm using our connection Arisa. When you sleep it's easier to open, but I'm not strong enough to fully open it. I use your memories of me to construct the image of me that you're talking to."_

"_But this place…I've never seen this place. And the nightmares, that couldn't have been you too, right?"_

"_It's been Ryoko. He's been using our connection to get in your dreams. He's trying to scare you, break you, that way you're easier to get to. He wants you to lose your alertness, he wants to torture you that way you give up. The things he has planned Arisa, if only you knew how sinister Ryoko is."_

_Arisa's head was aching and her head was spinning. This was all too much and she wasn't sure what to do. "Torture me?" she muttered, beginning to feel angry for Ryoko putting her through this, for stooping to psychological warfare._

"_This place is real, and that's what you need to remember. The places in your dreams- they're real. Or at least they were. They are old bases of Ryoko's, this one included, but this one that we're standing in is still out there. It's where I am."_

_Eyes widened, watering, knees shook, mouth gaped, and three words slipped from her mouth, "So you're alive?"_

_A single nod, a confirmation and once more Arisa was sobbing in his chest. Her brother was alive. Takao was alive. "Arisa, listen we don't have much time. Ryoko will see I opened the connection and force it shut. But you have to come find me Arisa."_

"_Where are you? I'll come right away."_

"_I don't know Arisa, everything is so dark," Takao took a step back, his eyes beginning to dim, "Arisa I need you."_

"_Takao," Arisa reached out, but there was nothing there, "Takao," she stumbled along, trying to find her brother but everything was dark, "Ah!" knees gave out and Arisa found herself lying on the floor in agony._

_Her head was burning, muscles spasms, ears buzzing, and all Arisa could do was scream in pain and wait for it to be over. _

"Arisa!" Kakashi sat at the edge of his bed, listening to Arisa scream and watching as her whole body twitched. He pulled her into his chest, calling her name over and over, desperate for her to wake up.

Lungs filled with air so quickly that it caused Arisa to begin coughing. Eyes opened and as she felt Kakashi holding her, but he released her to allow her to sit up and catch her breath. Coughing ceased and a shaky hand reached out to touch her face, and sure enough tears were streaming down her face.

"Ugh," Arisa let her head fall forward, hitting Kakashi's shoulder and staying there.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked, beginning to calm down himself now that Arisa was awake and no longer screaming in agony.

"He's alive."

"What?"

"Takao," Arisa said as she lifted her head, rubbing away tears with the back of her hand, "He's alive."

* * *

It took a bit to explain, and after Arisa said it she realized how crazy it sounded. Her brother came to her in a dream to tell her he was alive and needed her help- it was absurd, and Arisa bit her bottom lip as she waited for Kakashi's reaction to it all.

"You don't need to worry," Kakashi stated, still sitting on the edge of the bed, "I believe you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You have no reason to lie, but we must be careful to not take things at face value. You can't just run off towards Ryoko's base to find your brother."

"I could be a trap," Arisa finished Kakashi's thoughts, "But what if it isn't? What if Takao needs my help?"

Kakashi took a moment to think about it, because although he believed Arisa, he didn't trust that things were as they seemed. _Takao would never put Arisa in danger. He would rather die first than risk her being captured by Ryoko_.

"Give it time," Kakashi stated simply, "We will investigate this, send ANBU out to make sure things are safe, you can keep working on the connection, we can keep doing what we've been doing and wait and see what happens."

"I can't just 'wait and see'," Arisa grumbled, beginning to feel nauseous, "Takao is in pain, what if I wait too long? What if-"

"I'm not going to let you put yourself in harm's way," Kakashi's voice was gruff, his visible eye narrowing, "I will do everything in my power to help you, but I refuse to give Ryoko the chance to harm you."

Arisa gulped, noticing just how serious Kakashi was about this, and a part of her found it endearing. Kakashi would keep her safe- and although Arisa had her doubts, for the most part she believed him. "Okay," she sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

Kakashi's closed lipped smile had Arisa almost buying that in the end everything would work out, but mainly it just distracted her long enough to get her mind off the dream. Kakashi was handsome all the time, but without his mask Arisa found herself constantly thinking about just how attractive he was.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Arisa nodded, smoothing the blankets over her legs, "I just know when I go to sleep I'm just going to have another nightmare," she sighed, hating how there was nothing she could do to make the nightmares stop.

Kakashi saw Arisa's frustration, and he too felt angry at how powerless he was. Ryoko could get in Arisa's mind and torture her while she slept, and Kakashi could do nothing about it- except be there for Arisa to comfort her.

"If you'd like I can stay until you fall asleep."

_Yes_. Arisa's mind answered instantly, but she stayed silent for a moment before responding. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not," Kakashi said as he repositioned himself on the edge of the bed.

Arisa lied down, snuggling in the blankets, but as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep she couldn't deny how awkward it was just having Kakashi sitting there and staring at her. "You can lie down if you want," she mumbled into the blankets, her eyes peeking over them to watch for any reaction from the male jonin.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're making me uncomfortable by watching me go to sleep," Arisa grinned, but it was hidden by the blankets, "I'd actually be more comfortable if you just lied down."

Kakashi took a moment, but figured Arisa wouldn't offer if she didn't want him to. He didn't get under the blankets, instead lying awkwardly near the edge of the bed and soon he heard Arisa begin laughing.

"You look so uncomfortable," Arisa stifled her laughter as she sat up on her elbows, "Here," she said, scooting over towards the wall and pulling the blankets out from under him.

"You sure?" Kakashi asked, sitting up and watching Arisa flip the blankets over him.

"Yeah," she shrugged and just like that Kakashi had moved closer to her, settling comfortably onto the bed.

It was instantly warmer, Kakashi's body heat spreading under the covers. His smell invaded Arisa's nostrils, and as she lay on her side facing Kakashi she couldn't help but wonder exactly what she was doing lying in the same bed as Kakashi. _This is nice_ she thought with a yawn, pulling the blankets up even further so they went to just beneath her nose.

"Goodnight Arisa," Kakashi said as he turned his head, noticing how adorable Arisa looked as she lay cuddled within the blankets.

"Night Kakashi," Arisa mumbled, her exhaustion beginning to wear on her, and with one last yawn she allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Last chapter got the most comments for one chapter, and first I gotta say thank you! I don't usually do comment replies, but...I'm going to do comment replies :) So here we go:

azuresilver: So how did you like Arisa's reaction? Did you expect it? I thought about make Arisa freak out more but then that would limit the fluff and well...I wanted to write more romantic, cute, fluff haha

ILuvOdie: Yay! I'm glad the last chapter made you happy! :)

nevvy: I know exactly what you mean about looking into your closet to see all these lovely clothes you never wear. In highschool with the dances and all my boyfriend got to see me all dressed up, but now...not so much. And yes Kakashi and Arisa are awkward! Haha, but I feel like that's in part to my writing style but now that the tension between them is broken it shouldn't be as awkward, though I'm sure they will still have their moments.

suzie1107: Happy you liked the chapter, and yes this is a whole new step for Arisa and Kakashi but so far they're handling it pretty well.

VibrantSausage: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism- honestly it means a lot to me and I really really appreciate it. I took what you said to heart and in the next chapter it's going to be addressed a bit to hopefully refine Arisa a bit more. And you're compliment about keeping Kakashi in character- huge thanks! I worry that sometimes I'm making him OOC, so hearing that made me feel better about how I'm writing Kakashi.

Cyndi: You're review made me laugh so hard! Ah if only you knew how much I use the phrase 'ain't nobody got time for that' in real life then you could fully comprehend my appreciation for your review! But yeah there have been a few delays in updates, especially because I'm coming up on that lovely time of year known as midterms (ugh). So updates may come out a bit slower, but if you're ever wondering by when a chapter will be out you can check my tumblr (link on my profile). I usually update before the date I give, but it is a timeline to help you know the latest the chapter will be out.

So yes! Thanks to all you lovely people for reviewing and thanks to Annie-kins, _Guardian Alchemist_, Lonetear for following the story andThanks to PhoarTeenyEmos for following and favoriting the story.

Make sure to favorite, follow, and review and thanks again!


	19. Forming Bonds and Breaking Them

**CHAPTER 19: Forming Bonds and Breaking Them**

* * *

Arms reached overhead, a rather loud yawn escaping her mouth as Arisa slowly woke up. Body flipped over onto her side, cuddling in the blankets and mentally trying to force herself out of bed. She was exhausted, but admitted that she slept better last night than she had in a while- but she couldn't figure out why. Until eyes opened, blinked numerous times, adjusted to the light, and if Arisa hadn't clamped her hand over her mouth she would have screamed in surprise.

_Kakashi's still here_, Arisa thought as she stared at the man who was lying in the bed next to her. He was sound asleep, resting on his back, his face towards her. Arisa craned her neck, looking over him to see that it was nine o'clock, much later than Kakashi usually slept. But there he was, sleeping soundly, Kakashi Hatake. _My boyfriend. _The thought had Arisa flinging herself back down onto the bed, a groan as her heart fluttered, and that school girl feeling taking over. Memories of their kiss replayed in her head, his hands on her body, his warm breath, chapped lips, roaming hands, the feeling of wanting more.

"Ugh."

"Are you usually this aggravated in the morning?"

His voice was low, scratchy, and undeniably sexy and it sent a shiver up Arisa's spine. She hadn't realized her antics had woken him up, and she couldn't bring herself to look over at him. Instead she let out a long exhale, feeling Kakashi shift next to her before the bed creaked and he was out of bed. Arisa looked to her side, watching as Kakashi stood next to the bed, letting out a gruff yawn and hearing his joints pop as he began moving around.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah," Arisa shrugged, but Kakashi couldn't see it because he was busy digging through the drawers, pulling out a clean pair of clothes.

"I must admit I did miss sleeping in my own bed," Kakashi leaned back a bit, his back popping as he looked over at the clock, "I can't remember the last time I slept in this late."

"We could always switch ya know? I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"I'm going to get a shower."

"Wait, did you hear me?" Arisa swung her legs over the side of the bed, watching as Kakashi opened the bedroom door.

"Of course," he stated, turning to give Arisa a closed lipped smile, "I'm just choosing to ignore it."

Arisa couldn't help but grumble at hearing Kakashi let out a quiet chuckle. The noise of the shower being turned on met Arisa's ears, and she waited a few moments before exiting the bedroom. She felt oddly rested, not having any more nightmares after the dream about Takao. _Takao¸_ Arisa frowned, scrunching her nose as she moved into the kitchen to get herself breakfast.

The dream was still fresh in her mind, and it gave Arisa an uneasy feeling. If it was true, if Takao was out there, then what did it say about Arisa for not doing anything right away? Takao had asked for her help, yet here she was eating cereal while her boyfriend was in the shower. _Ugh what am I doing?_ Head hit table, a feeling of guilt welling up inside of her.

"Still tired?"

"No," Arisa mumbled, hearing Kakashi walk into the kitchen.

"Well then what's wrong?"

"I'm so selfish."

"I'm not following," Kakashi stated, standing on the opposite side of the table from Arisa.

Arisa bit her bottom lip, not sure if she wanted to share what was on her mind. She heard Kakashi say her name once more, and she knew that if she wanted whatever she had going with Kakashi then she needed to continually open up to him.

"Takao could be somewhere," she began, keeping her head on the table, "In pain. And I'm here eating breakfast."

"He wouldn't want you to worry about him, you know that right?"

Arisa groaned before lifting her head, knowing that in fact if Takao saw her like this he would do anything to make her feel better. "He asked me for help though."

"And you want to go and try to find him correct?" Kakashi questioned, watching Arisa shake her head 'yes', "And you will be thinking about this every day until it gets done?" another head nod, "Well," Kakashi sighed, "I can't very well just let you be miserable, so I guess we will have to try to find Takao."

"Wait?" Arisa's eyes lit up as in her excitement she slammed her hands down on the table, "Really? We're going to go find Takao? Not do the whole 'wait and see' thing?"

"Yes," Kakashi saw how his answer had Arisa nearly jumping up and down from happiness, "But."

"But what?" Arisa settled down, raising an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"We will inform the Hokage and allow ANBU to assist us. Also I won't let us go in blind. We need to know where to go, so if you can open the connection and figure out where Ryoko is then we can start from there. As soon as we have enough information then we will leave."

Arisa stayed silent for a moment, mulling over what Kakashi said and although she had wanted to just leave right away she knew Kakashi had a point. They couldn't just go running around without a clue of where Ryoko or Takao was, but this was a better than Kakashi's original plan which would have had ANBU take care of it all.

Resolve replaced her guilt as Arisa recognized that once she mastered opening up the connection with the foreign chakra Takao's voice had been coming from then they would have an idea of where Ryoko was. Then they could go and find Takao.

"Okay," Arisa nodded, "And you promise we'll go once we get enough info?"

"Yes, I promise, and I will make sure we get to the bottom of this."

Excitement coursed through Arisa, though she knew that had she really wanted to do this she could have done it by herself. She could have snuck away, gone against Kakashi and the Hokage, but there was something about knowing that Kakashi would help that made Arisa feel exuberant. It was a great feeling knowing that Kakashi believed her and that he was willing to go out and possibly risk his life to help her find Takao. Or figure out what was going on.

Hands landed on the table, aiding Arisa as she jumped up and propelled forward. Arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck as she repeatedly said 'thank you'. She felt his hands slide across her back, pulling her in tight and forcing her to exhale.

"What if he really is alive?" Arisa whispered as she rested her head on Kakashi's chest, giving herself time to enjoy the embrace.

"You can't get your hopes up."

"I know," Arisa breathed knowing that realistically the chances of Takao being alive were slim to none. She hadn't been able to feel his chakra for years, and even now she couldn't sense him- an obvious sign that he must be dead. "But still…what if he is?"

* * *

Kakashi had a bad feeling about the whole thing, and it only made it worse by seeing how dedicated Arisa had become to finding Takao. He wanted Arisa to be realistic, but the thought of her brother possibly being alive had clouded her judgment. Kakashi had told Arisa to truly think about this, especially from Takao's perspective. Her brother would _never_ have Arisa go to Ryoko's base; he would never put her in that kind of danger.

Arisa agreed with him, but she countered by using what Kakashi had labeled the 'sibling card'. Takao was her brother and the two of them had a deep trust with each other. She knew Takao would do anything to protect her, but if he really had been in Ryoko's clutches for thirteen year it was possible Takao would break down and ask for help. Plus the dream she had seen Takao in was extraordinarily realistic. All of this gave Arisa a glimmer of hope, one which Kakashi wished would extinguish.

The male jonin didn't believe Takao was alive, but the longer Arisa and him talked about it Arisa would ask how Kakashi could assume to know Takao better than she did. It was a valid question, and it made Kakashi bite his tongue because he did know Takao or rather knew Takao's dedication to his sister. Takao was so dedicated that he asked someone to look after his sister and keep her safe because he wouldn't be around to do it. The Takao Kakashi talked to that fateful day in the hospital sounded ready to die as long as he knew his sister would be safe. He was willing to give himself up to keep Arisa safe, and he entrusted Arisa's safety to Kakashi.

But Kakashi couldn't bring himself to say anything to Arisa. _How can I tell her I've been watching over her for thirteen years? That I've kept my promise to Takao a secret from her this whole time. _As Kakashi sat on the couch, watching Arisa work on opening the connection, he thought about what Arisa would do if she found out about his promise to Takao. It had already taken so much just for her to trust him, and if she found out that he had been keeping this from her Kakashi didn't doubt that she would feel hurt.

"His base is in the Land of Fire," Arisa's voice cut through Kakashi's thoughts.

"Anything more specific?" Kakashi lowered the book he had been holding, looking at Arisa who sat cross legged on the floor with her eyes closed.

"It's not completely underground. Above ground there is some sort of cave, or shack, or," Arisa's eyes opened as she let out a groan, "All I'm getting is flashes of stuff. Dirt, mud, blood, trees, grass, I saw a shadow of someone and the base is either near a cave, in a cave, behind a cave, above a cave, or I dunno," a sigh of frustration followed by a shrug, "But I swear I saw a cave."

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a laugh as he saw the cute frustrated look that played on Arisa's face. At his laugh Kakashi watched Arisa give him a glare which was part playful, part serious. "I'm proud of you, you're making a lot of progress," Kakashi's compliment wiped the glare off of Arisa's face and replaced it with skepticism followed by gratitude.

"Thanks," Arisa stated with a grin, watching as Kakashi stood up from the couch and moved towards her, offering his hand to help her up.

"I was thinking," Kakashi began as Arisa placed her hand in his, "I've been needing to go by the bookstore and was wondering if you'd like to go with me," Kakashi pulled Arisa up, keeping a hold of her hand even once she was standing up. Their bodies close, and Kakashi began feeling this insatiable need to repeat last night when they first kissed.

Unfortunately Arisa pulled her hand away, leaving Kakashi a bit disappointed, but this soon changed when she agreed to go with him, "Sure, and we could go visit the Memorial Stone and graveyard."

Kakashi's ears perked at hearing Arisa say this, and the confusion was rather evident on his face. Arisa simply smiled as she shrugged before explaining, "I haven't gone in to talk to the Hokage in a few days so you haven't had time to go visit, so we can go if you'd like."

Arisa expected Kakashi to be grateful, probably say 'thanks', and maybe even take her up on her offer. She didn't expect him to kiss her. It was that same instant rush, the unexpected feeling of his lips on hers and it lead to the same reaction. Arisa welcomed the contact, more than she should have and her eagerness caused a spark. Her back hit the wall with a thud, Kakashi's hands resting on Arisa's hips. Arisa's back arched, hips moving forward, nails scratching the back of his neck, pulling roughly on his hair as he nipped on her bottom lip.

Maybe it was lack of affection Arisa had experienced over the years or maybe it was just Kakashi but something had her stuck to him. Small moans exiting her mouth eliciting a reaction from Kakashi which simply made her want him more. It continued like this for a few minutes, escalating rapidly before Arisa found her reason.

"Book," Arisa began between urgent kisses, "Store."

"Hm," Kakashi mumbled, hands running up and down Arisa's sides, "I suppose we should be going," he stated in a voice much calmer than how he was inwardly feeling.

Eyes locked and with a smile Arisa rose to her tiptoes and placed her forehead on Kakashi's, "If I had known…" Arisa mumbled before trailing off with a small laugh.

Kakashi kissed the side of Arisa's mouth before moving away, "I agree with you."

"Huh?" Arisa's eyebrow rose, a hand running through her hair as she tried to steady her heart rate.

"That if I had known kissing you was that wonderful I would have said something sooner."

Arisa felt her face heat up, but she played it off with a laugh as she watched Kakashi smirk at her, "Ugh whatever let's go to the book store," Arisa pushed herself away from the wall, her face still flushed and Kakashi's laugh reaching her ears.

* * *

They spent over an hour in the bookstore. Half the time was spent actually looking at books; the other was spent goofing around. Arisa found herself scouring through books, trying to find the funniest titles and while it would crack her up all she got from Kakashi was a chuckle and a rolling of his eyes. He would rustle her hair, asking her why she found this so amusing- something Arisa didn't have the answer to.

Though soon Kakashi too began aiding in the antics. He would walk down an aisle of books, hands in his pockets, looking for the most random, interesting, or funny book he could find. Then with a clearing of his throat he would gain Arisa's attention and point to the book with his eyes. Hands would pick up a book, holding it up for both to see as Kakashi and Arisa read through the content. Laughing, grimacing, becoming confused, and scouring through books they would never have picked up.

The adventure ended with Arisa purchasing two books, Kakashi five and with bags in tow they moved towards the Memorial Stone. Comfortable silence mixed with small talk accompanied the slow paced walk through the busy streets of Konoha. Kakashi offered that after their visit to the Memorial Stone they could grab a late lunch, and Arisa said she would only agree if she could pay. They were in the middle of the back and forth, sweet bickering over who would pay, when Arisa found herself stumbling over her steps.

Eyes widened, stomach churned, and she knew as she locked eyes with the woman what was to come. Suddenly things fell back into perspective and guilt rose up in Arisa. Ryoko, Takao, the nightmares, Kakashi- it had all been distracting her. So much so that it made her forget to make sure her best friend was okay. Let her place her friend in the hands of ANBU, and never once go to offer an explanation. It was a horrible feeling and as the woman moved towards her Arisa felt sick.

"Misa," Arisa whispered the woman's name, taking in all the features of her friend. It was evident Misa had lost weight throughout her body except in her stomach which was showing signs of her pregnancy. Cheeks were hollow; bags hung under her eyes, and as soon as Misa locked eyes with Arisa tears began forming.

The two women stood in the middle of the street, and Arisa found herself floundering for words. Tears had begun leaking from Misa's eyes as she stared at her friend who had been the cause of so much hurt in her life. Hand raised and all Arisa could do was flinch and prepare for Misa's hand to collide with her face because after all Arisa felt she deserved it. The contact never came, though, Kakashi having grabbed Misa's hand midair, holding it there as the crying woman trembled with rage.

"Ugh, I can't even talk to you!" Misa yanked her hand out of Kakashi's grasp and began storming off in the opposite direction.

"Misa!" bag hit the ground as Arisa took off after her friend, "Misa, wait up!"

"Why? So you can have me listen to more lies!?" Misa's voice was loud and earned the two women unwanted attention from passersby, "I tried _everything_ to get ahold of you," Misa lowered her voice, the tears in her eyes beginning to dry, "I called everyone, I even went to Kakashi's apartment, I did everything just so I could talk to you. Just so I could hear you say it's not true, that you have nothing to do with this."

"I- I," Arisa snapped her mouth shut, the guilt beginning to make her feel ill.

"You can't even say it, because then it would just be a lie."

"How much did ANBU tell you?"

"They won't tell me anything, one of my closest friends won't tell me why my husband is being held in a prison cell!"

Arisa looked to her side, to see Kakashi standing there, ready to step in at any moment if this got out of hand, but Arisa needed to handle this by herself. Eyes met Misa's and Arisa knew what she had to do. "I can't tell you why either."

The look of shock on Misa's face was undeniable, but was soon replaced by rage, "I'm pregnant Arisa. I'm pregnant and I don't know if I'll ever get my husband back and you can't tell me why?" Silence as a thought came to Misa's head which only further infuriated her, "They're protecting you aren't they?"

"I can't tell you that."

"It's just like it was back in the Feather. Everyone does everything to make sure the Tanakas are safe, we sacrificed everything even our village all because your father was too blind to deal with Ryoko. Countless died because of your family, because Ryoko took his anger out on the Tanakas on the village. And now it feels like that is all happening again."

Arisa bit her tongue so hard it caused it to bleed. _She's right¸_ Arisa thought, _Ryoko killed so many all because he hated my father, my family, the way we ran things. And now Misa is suffering because Ryoko manipulated Hisao._ The words were on the tip of her tongue, and Arisa could have let Misa know everything.

She could have told Misa about Ryoko, how he was trying to find Arisa and kill her. She could have told Misa about Hisao, how he had been working with Ryoko. She could paint Hisao as the villain and her as the hero who was simply trying to keep everyone safe. Safe by lying to them, safe by keeping them in the dark, safe by taking it all on her own shoulders. She could have had ANBU confirm her story in case Misa didn't believe it, she could get Misa in to visit Hisao. She could make Hisao confess, make him apologize.

But none of that would matter. None of it would keep Misa safe; in fact it would only put her in danger. If Ryoko found out that Misa knew about Hisao working for him, then no doubt he would have Misa killed. Misa knowing would just give more resolve to Ryoko to kill Hisao, and if his rage was enough he could begin targeting Feather survivors. Telling Misa would only make things worse, and if losing their friendship would ensure Misa's safety then that is what Arisa would do.

"I think you need to go home," Arisa rolled her shoulders back, hiding her emotions as she locked eyes with Misa.

"You-"

"Misa," Arisa's voice was serious and dark as she held herself as a proud kunoichi. A ninja void of emotion with a single objective in mind and no time for emotion, "I understand that this may be hard for you, but you need to trust me when I say it is for the best if you just stay out of it."

"You'll never change will you Arisa?" Misa asked, her voice soft and full of hurt but that didn't get Arisa to respond, "We've been friends for so long but I feel like I don't know you. You're cold Arisa, I know your family dying especially Takao-"

"Misa."

"But that's no excuse," Misa continued, despite Arisa's interruption, "I lost both my parents. There are survivors who lost everyone they have ever known, but they got over it. They moved on and learned to open up but you took it so hard."

"You didn't talk to anyone for a month. You cried every day and I was there for you. I've always tried to be there for you but you wouldn't let me in. You let what happened effect you to the point you couldn't move past it. You kept everyone at bay, you pretended to care and maybe for a while you did but this just proves it."

"You're cold hearted and I see now that you'll never let me in. You won't be there for me, even now. I care for you Arisa and I don't want to lose your friendship but I can't keep fighting to get you to let me in, so I'm going to give you one more chance. Please Arisa, please just let me know why this is happening."

Silence as Arisa simply met Misa's gaze but betrayed no emotion, "You can even lie to me," Misa had begun crying, wiping tears away with the back of her hand, "Just please Arisa, tell me something."

Every second felt like an hour, and Arisa's whole body was stiff and she had begun feeling numb. Soon though she heard Misa let out an exhale and without a single word walk away, walk out of her life. Footsteps carried Arisa forward, and she kept walking with Kakashi by her side until they neared the Memorial Stone. And once they were away from people, once the silence had become final Arisa broke down.

"You did the right thing," Kakashi whispered as he wrapped his arms around Arisa, feeling her body trembling with sobs.

"She'll never talk to me again," Arisa's words were mumbled as she cried, sniffling and resting her head on Kakashi's chest.

"But she'll be safe, and that's the important thing."

Arisa nodded, but the tears kept coming and it was more than just Misa. It was everything. The nightmares, Hisao, Takao, Ryoko- all her frustration, confusion, sorrow, anger everything she had been holding in became flooding out. All the emotional instability was being released in her tears that stained Kakashi's black shirt.

It was minutes of sobbing, thinking of all of the burdens, and soon it became calming down, "I hate crying," Arisa muttered with a laugh as she rose a hand to wipe tears off of her face, Kakashi's hand still wrapped around her waist.

"But do you feel better?"

Arisa took a moment and despite the head ache she had to admit that she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, "Yeah," Arisa stated, "but being an emotional mess isn't okay."

"You're not an emotional mess," Kakashi said, looking down to see Arisa raising an eyebrow at him, "Okay maybe you've been a little emotional recently."

Arisa laughed as she lightly punched Kakashi in the chest, moving out of his grasp, "Well at least you're honest."

"But I don't mind, you can be as emotional as you want."

That closed eyed smile, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and it just made Arisa smile and marvel at how much better he could make her feel. "An emotional kunoichi, yeah I don't think that's gonna work," Arisa stated watching as Kakashi chuckled.

"And I promise I wasn't this emotional before the whole Ryoko thing," Arisa laughed, waving her hands in front of her, "And I don't normally have all this conflict in my life, in fact I was consistently boring and relatively happy before all this."

"I believe you," Kakashi thought back to before he had begun spending so much time with Arisa and remembered thinking that she was a rather calm, happy person, "But I've grown quite fond of this Arisa, I'm not sure if I could deal with stable and no conflict," a wink to let Arisa know he was kidding and her laugh was music to his ears.

"Yeah because Kakashi Hatake is known for his crazy, unstable life."

"You'd be surprised."

Arisa raised an eyebrow, but Kakashi didn't respond and instead walked past her, moving towards the Memorial Stone. All Arisa could do was smile and as she caught up with Kakashi she placed her hand in his, fingers intertwined. She could tell Kakashi was surprised by her action, but without faltering he squeezed her hand and continued holding it tight. The contact was uncomfortable at first for Arisa, but that feeling soon disappeared. Misa's words kept circulating in Arisa's head- _"but that's no excuse_".

Because a whole village of people had gone through what Arisa had, they had lost people, been terrified, fallen into depression but they pulled themselves out of it. They found people to help them through it rather than what Arisa did, which was to internalize it all. But losing her family, losing Takao, wasn't an excuse to keep people out. Not anymore. Arisa wanted to find love, to make real connections, and she wouldn't let her insecurities keep her from it. She wouldn't let her insecurities affect her relationship with Kakashi. Because her hand in his felt right, because when they talked Arisa felt like her old self, because Kakashi could make her smile, because she wanted to be around him all the time, because he made her feel like she could fall in love with him. And because in time that's what Arisa wanted back in all aspects of her life. Love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I hope this kinda helps you all understand Arisa a bit more and why she is hesitant about relationships- but now she's realized she needs to stop using what happened as a crutch so yes forward progress. Too bad it took losing a friendship for her to do it, but I figured I needed to deal with Misa and Arisa's relationship post Hisao and this was the best I could think of.

Thanks to Bubbles227 and _wildrosesforever_ for following the story. Thanks to ckbk64 for favoriting the story and thanks_ ren-hatake_, and for following and favoriting. And thanks to those who reviewed and once again- here comes review replies:

Cyndi: thanks for the review, and sorry the link to my tumblr didn't work! I fixed it though so if you want to try again. Also to find posts related to this story it is best to go to the archive cause they get lost in all my reblogs.

azuresilver: yes! it is like a big FINALLY they are together :) and now that that has happened the story will start moving into dealing with Ryoko and also figuring out what is going on with Takao.


	20. Good News and a Night Under the Stars

**CHAPTER 20: Good News and a Night Under the Stars**

* * *

"Based on word from ANBU, Arisa, and what information we've managed to gain from Hisao I've decided to grant you and Arisa permission to take part in the raid on Ryoko's base. I know we never assumed we would be going on the offensive against Ryoko, but if Takao really is alive something must be done. I'm sure you and I share the same sentiment about that, because it would make no sense for Takao to still be alive yet Arisa has hope and for that reason I will allow her to go to the base. But I will leave the decision to you Kakashi. ANBU is perfectly capable of taking out Ryoko and destroying the base, there really is no need for Arisa or you to go."

Kakashi stood up straight until he heard the Hokage say that in the end the decision for him and Arisa to go to Ryoko's base would rest in his hands. Head dropped, shoulders slumped, and a silent sigh left his mouth.

"Haha I know, I know," the Hokage laughed from his seat behind his desk, "It is unfair of me to have you make the decision, but after all this time you've spent with Arisa I know you must have some opinion on the matter."

"I may need time to think this over," Kakashi replied, lifting his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course. Whatever you choose is fine, but I implore you to remember your mission. Arisa _must_ be kept safe and if you believe it would be best for her to stay here then that is what must be done."

Kakashi nodded, knowing that in fact it would be better if he and Arisa just stayed in Konoha. ANBU could handle it and Arisa would be kept perfectly safe. But his heart was messing with his mind, because Kakashi didn't know if he could handle letting Arisa down like that. He had promised they would go, and going back on that promise would mean losing her trust. Trust he had worked so hard to gain.

With that thought Kakashi knew what his decision would be, though he wasn't very confident in it. A chuckle from the Hokage caught Kakashi's wandering attention and he watched as the Hokage rested his elbows on his desk, a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's a strange thing is it not?"

"Excuse me Lord Hokage?"

"As ninja we are taught to restrain from emotion, yet there are times in life when this is not possible. Sometimes our heart speaks louder than our minds," the Hokage gave a knowing look as a silence fell between them.

"You aren't really one to speak your feelings out loud, so don't worry I won't pressure you. Your private life is your private life," the Hokage stated as he leaned back in his chair, "But Arisa is a wonderful woman, and I see in your eyes that you will protect her no matter what the cost."

Kakashi let out a soft laugh as he looked up at the ceiling, wondering when he became so easy to read. Arisa had opened him up, working her way into his heart, and his feelings for her were now evident in all he did. "Arisa and I will go with ANBU to Ryoko's base."

"Very well," the Hokage hid his smirk at hearing Kakashi's decision, because Hiruzen figured Kakashi would choose to go to Ryoko's base solely to make Arisa happy, "And I assume you would like to tell her the news?"

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"The squad leaves in three days, it will be you, Arisa, and six members from ANBU. You will work in teams of two and surround Ryoko's base. The plan is to capture Ryoko without alerting his followers. If by some chance they are alerted I am also sending out a squad of fifteen that will stay back and go to your aid if necessary."

"Twenty three people, isn't that a little much?"

"If anything I'd like to send more," the Hokage sighed, "Ryoko has managed to acquire quite a following."

"How many enemy ninja can we expect to encounter?"

"We can't be sure, but based on what information ANBU has obtained Ryoko has a following of somewhere between thirty and seventy."

"That's quite a gap between thirty and seventy. Though I trust we can manage it."

"It's not Ryoko's followers I'm worried about….it's Ryoko."

A serious silence overtook the two men and it brought a sense of danger to Kakashi. Going to Ryoko's base would not just be some D ranked mission. Ryoko had single handedly orchestrated the massacre of almost an entire village. He had been one of the strongest ninja in the Feather Village. A prodigy that had radical ideas. Ryoko wanted to take over power in the Feather, separate the village from the Leaf, and rise to greatness. But even after he failed he did not give up, and now Ryoko was raising a new Feather- a new army.

Kakashi nodded, understanding that this mission was to be taken very seriously due to the danger they would be in. Due to the danger Arisa would be in. A strange feeling ran through Kakashi, one he had recently identified as the nagging feeling of worry. He worried for Arisa's safety, because he wasn't sure what he would do if he lost her. _There's no need to worry, because I will protect her._ With a new resolve Kakashi bid the Hokage farewell, taking his mind off of his worry for Arisa and instead beginning to think of how he would tell the woman the news.

"So what'd the Hokage have to say?" Arisa didn't even have to turn around to know Kakashi was coming up behind her. Though his footsteps were silent Arisa's senses had been trained to be fully aware of her surroundings.

"Nothing important," Kakashi stated nonchalantly as he matched Arisa's position. The woman had been standing outside, her elbows on the railing and her gaze out towards Konoha.

"Really?" Arisa turned her head to look at Kakashi, the breeze blowing her hair into her face.

"Yes," Kakashi reached a hand out, tucking Arisa's hair behind her ear and noticing that even now she still flinched at the contact, "Really."

Kakashi met Arisa's skeptical glance, trying to figure out what was on her mind. He watched her take a quick inhale, preparing to say something but before she could Kakashi asked her a question, "What would you say to dinner tonight?"

"We always eat dinner," Arisa said quickly, pulling her hair to one side and holding it in place so the wind wouldn't blow it everywhere, "And back to what you and the Hokage were talking about."

"Perhaps I should rephrase then, because what I meant to ask you was if you'd want to go on a date with me tonight."

"You and the Hokage had to have- wait. A date?"

"Yes, I'd like to take you out on a date," Kakashi watched as Arisa's face softened and she was about to continue on with this line of conversation, until a switch was flipped and her gaze hardened and eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Arisa muttered, knowing that Kakashi was just trying to get her to stop asking about what the Hokage had said.

"I'm not trying to change the subject," Kakashi moved towards Arisa, but her gaze didn't soften as he approached.

"Oh then what are you doing?" sarcasm and Arisa made sure to keep it together even as Kakashi closed the space between them.

"I'm trying to ask my girlfriend out to dinner," Kakashi pulled his mask down, placing his mouth near Arisa's ear as his voice became low, grated, using a tone he rarely used and he could see its effects on Arisa. Her face briefly flushed, that cold stare she had been giving him went away and he felt her body tense up.

"No," Arisa swallowed hard, _hating_ that Kakashi was using his sex appeal against her. _This is not fair_, she thought as she took a deep breath, "You're trying to-"

All hope of staying on the subject of Kakashi's talk with the Hokage went out the window as the man gently pressed his lips to hers. Kakashi meant for it to be just a simple kiss, one to get Arisa to drop the subject and just agree to let him take her out to dinner. But as he was about to move away he felt Arisa's arm wrap around his neck and she nipped at his bottom lip. The feeling of her body pressed to his clouded his thinking, making him completely forget that they were in public.

"Kakashi," the way she quietly moaned his name had Kakashi thinking of the fastest way to get back to his apartment. His brain wasn't working properly due to lack of blood and all the sexual tension between them had been becoming unbearable.

"Yes?" his voice was hoarse as he mumbled the response against her lips.

"Using _this_," Arisa roughly kissed Kakashi's lips as she pressed her body against his, causing him to groan in pleasure, "To try to change the subject," with one last kiss Arisa separated herself from him, grabbing into his flak jacket to keep him close, "Is very unfair."

Her last sentence was said with complete seriousness, and Kakashi quickly realized that not only had his plan failed but that Arisa then did the exact same thing to him. And as she smirked and then began walking away Kakashi knew that indeed that tactic was_ completely_ unfair.

"Oh!" Arisa stopped walking as she reached the stairs, turning her body to look at Kakashi, "And I'd love to go on a date tonight," a grin, one which made Kakashi chuckle as he pulled up his mask and walked leisurely towards her.

* * *

When Kakashi asked Arisa out on a date the woman wasn't sure what to expect. All of their outings so far, and even before their feelings were known, had been considered 'dates' by her. That's why Arisa wasn't sure what would be so different about tonight, that was until they reached their destination.

"Kakashi…" Arisa groaned as her shoulders slumped forward slightly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"But seriously, I would be happy just eating ramen."

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now," Kakashi grabbed Arisa's hand, interlacing their fingers as they moved towards the ornate building, "We're eating here."

Arisa stifled her groan of frustration, not understanding why Kakashi would want to spend so much money on her. The restaurant they were to be eating at just _looked_ like it would cost a fortune to dine there. Arisa had never even been inside this place because it was simply too extravagant. The only reason this restaurant even stayed open was because of their ridiculous prices that a select few were willing to pay, because Arisa couldn't even think of a single person who had dined here before.

As soon as they walked in Arisa was distracted from her guilt by the smell of food wafting through the air. Her stomach instinctively rumbled and she found herself nearly salivating at just how good the food in the restaurant smelled. The way the woman looked around let everyone in the place know that she had never been there before. Kakashi was much cooler about the whole situation, acting as if he had been there numerous times though it was his first time dining there as well. Per request by Kakashi the duo was given a private room to dine in and left alone after ordering their drinks.

"This is nice," Arisa admitted as she looked around the room, the smell of delicious food still invading her nostrils, "You take all your dates here?" she asked with a smirk.

"Why of course."

Arisa's eyebrows rose, noting that Kakashi was rather serious in his response. At seeing her expression Kakashi pulled his mask down, "I'm kidding," he replied and Arisa simply rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I figured," she mumbled, looking back down at her menu and feeling her stomach clench at just how expensive everything was, "But I was wondering…" Arisa trialed off, not sure how to bring this up or if she even wanted to.

"Yes?" Kakashi decided what he would eat, setting his menu aside and looking at Arisa whose eyes were scanning the menu.

"Well," Arisa kept her gaze down, "How many dates have you had?"

"Are you asking how many relationships I've been in?"

Arisa bit her bottom lip, hating how invasive her question was. "I'm not going to apologize, because I'm still not allowed to- by the way when is that going to end?"

"When it stops being fun," Kakashi smirked, Arisa having looked up at him and at his remark smiling slightly.

"Well then I'm not going to say an apology, but just know that I want to. That question was invasive and really it's none of my business."

"I'm not sure exactly how many dates I've been on, as far as relationships go well I dated this one woman for a few weeks before I realized her looks weren't enough to make up for her lack of brains."

It took a moment for Arisa to see that Kakashi was being completely serious with her, and although there was no reason to be Arisa felt slightly jealous, "So you're only real relationship was for a few weeks with a bimbo?"

"Ha," Kakashi laughed slightly, seeing that Arisa obviously didn't approve, "Yes I guess you could say so. I'm not sure why I did it besides being young and dumb. Needless to say after that I stayed clear of relationships."

"Why do I get the feeling you're some sort of ladies' man?" Arisa raised an eyebrow, putting her menu to the side after figuring out what she would eat.

"I had my moments," Kakashi shrugged, "But that was when I was younger. I'm _much_ better now."

Arisa couldn't get the thought that Kakashi was some experienced playboy out of her head, even though she knew how ridiculous that thought was. She hadn't expected him to be some virgin who had never been with a woman before, but hearing the truth from him made Arisa feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What about you?"

"Me? Arisa squeaked, pointing at herself as she started realizing that maybe she shouldn't be judging Kakashi because she too had her wild days.

"Yes, you."

"Oh well I dunno I've never really been in a relationship," Arisa shrugged, trying to make it seem like she was much more innocent than she really was.

"Never?"

"Um I mean I went on two dates with the same guy once, but no. I stuck to dating."

"You seem uncomfortable, is there something you're hiding from me?" Kakashi leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and watching as Arisa leaned back slightly.

"Well there were a few years when I went out on quite a few dates," Arisa stated, but Kakashi still looked at her with skepticism, "I was young," she continued but Kakashi's gaze didn't falter,

"It really was Anko's fault she was the one who had me going out all the time," more silence and skepticism, "I swear I knew their names…well _most _of their names."

That got Kakashi's gaze to change as his eyes widened slightly and as Arisa saw this she began frantically waving her hands in front of her, "That sounded bad, I promise it's not as bad as it seems. I can count on one hand the number of guys I've slept with I was never some slut and-"

"Uhhh….can I take your order?"

Arisa snapped her head to look over at the waiter who in her frantic outburst she hadn't noticed his arrival. The look on his face let her know that he had heard her previous statement and it took all Arisa had to not turn red. She could hear Kakashi softly laughing at her embarrassment, and his amusement at the situation lasted as they ordered and even after the waiter left.

"Well," Arisa breathed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "That was embarrassing."

"Count on one hand huh?" Kakashi asked, his face not showing his interest in the subject and his voice rather monotone.

"Don't want to talk about this."

"How many until it gets to two hands?"

"And yet you're still talking about it," Arisa laughed, covering her face with her hand, "Well what about you Mr. Hatake?"

"What about me?"

"How many hands does it take? One? Two? Three?"

"About five."

Arisa couldn't help it, her jaw just dropped and she felt herself feeling a mixture of shock and jealousy. _Five….FIVE…that's between twenty and twenty five women he's slept with!_ Then Arisa saw it, that small smirk of Kakashi's and she couldn't help but fling herself across the table to hit him on the shoulder.

"That was not funny!" Arisa scolded, sitting back down in her seat and seeing that Kakashi's joke obviously amused him.

"I didn't expect you to believe me," Kakashi stated, leaning back in his seat, "Though maybe I should be flattered that you did."

"Maybe," Arisa shrugged, beginning to think she should have ordered an alcoholic drink to help her deal with the rather awkward conversation.

"None of the women I have ever been with though have been as beautiful as you."

The compliment came out of nowhere, and it had Arisa's face flushing, "Not even the bimbo?" she teased, to cover her embarrassment.

"No," Kakashi laughed, "Not even the bimbo."

* * *

It was the best meal Arisa had ever eaten, and she thanked Kakashi profusely for it. Arisa assumed that after they ate that would be it, but as they exited the restaurant Kakashi began walking the opposite direction from his apartment.

"Where we goin?" Arisa asked as she skipped to catch up the man who strolled with his hands in his pockets. He'd pulled his mask up before they left the restaurant, something Arisa knew Kakashi would do but it still irked her a bit. It was so much harder to figure out what Kakashi was thinking when he had the mask on.

"You'll see."

Arisa thought about questioning further, but figured it wasn't her place and instead she would settle for walking next to Kakashi. The night air was warm, gusts of wind rising up every now and then that would catch Arisa's hair and blow it wildly about. Once they got past the part of Konoha bustling with night owls Arisa slid her hand into Kakashi's.

She loved the way it felt to hold his hand, though both of them had agreed it would be best to keep their relationship secret. Neither of them wanted to deal with the questioning of their peers and they figured they would tell them when the time was right.

They continued walking in silence, hand in hand, until they were forced to separate in order to weave through rather dense forest. Arisa had no idea why Kakashi had her walking through the woods late at night, but she didn't ask. She figured there had to be some reason for it, though after she tripped on yet another branch she was beginning to get frustrated.

With a strong push Arisa left the ground, landing on a tree branch. She looked down at Kakashi who was still maneuvering on the ground, something Arisa wasn't having much luck with. It would be much easier for her to get around from tree branch to tree branch.

Kakashi heard the rustling overhead, looking up to see Arisa hopping gracefully from one branch to another. The way the woman moved exuded grace and Kakashi spent a few moments just watching the way she leaped from branch to branch, never faltering, never looking down to see where her next step would be.

It was always an odd feeling when Kakashi was confronted with just how skilled of a ninja Arisa was. Her chakra control as she stuck to each branch she landed on, how she moved out of the way of branches without having to look. How every muscle in her body was alert, and how she moved without making a sound. Kakashi felt silly for forgetting that Arisa would be able to move through the trees much faster than walking on the dense and cluttered ground.

"You comin?" Arisa's voice brought Kakashi out of his thoughts as he realized he had stopped walking and allowed the woman to get ahead of him.

Kakashi's response was maneuvering up to a tree branch and moving until he landed next to Arisa, and without a word he continued on moving much faster than need be. Arisa watched as the man basically ran away from her, and after she rolled her eyes a smirk came to her face. If it was a race Kakashi wanted, it was a race he would get.

Kakashi didn't even realize Arisa had started running, let alone that she got ahead of him. Instinct took over when someone suddenly appeared in front of him, taking a defensive position without even thinking about it. It took a moment for him to recognize Arisa and as he stood up straight he began wondering how the woman got ahead of him. _I didn't even hear anyone coming up behind me_.

"What?" Arisa asked as she titled her head slightly to the left, wondering why Kakashi was staring at her like that.

"Nothing," Kakashi shook his head, "But I've accepted the fact I should never try to race you."

"Ha," Arisa placed one hand on her hip, "Takao used to drill me every single day on my speed. Believe it or not but he was much faster than me, I was actually one of the slower ones in the village."

"Slower ones?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, not comprehending how anyone could describe Arisa's speed as 'slow'. With a shake of his head Kakashi took a step to the side, looking past Arisa to see that they were almost there.

Without even asking Kakashi swiftly ran forward and picked Arisa up. His hands picked her up by her thighs, placing her on his back. "I need you to close your eyes."

"Kakashi-"

"Humor me," Kakashi stated, and after hearing Arisa sigh he felt her arms snake around his neck. Her chin rested on his shoulder and as he looked over he saw her eyes shut.

It took only a moment before they reached their destination, and although Arisa's eyes were closed she could tell that the scenery had changed. No longer could she feel the forest around her, and a soft breeze had picked up sending the sweet smell of wild flowers to her nostrils.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Arisa's eyes adjusted immediately though it took her a bit to figure out exactly where they were. It was a large field, clear of trees yet surrounded by the forest. Her feet sunk into the soft grass as she got off of Kakashi's back and did a slow turn to look around. Wild flowers were everywhere and Arisa could only imagine what all the colors would look like during the day. The moon sat overhead casting a serene glow over the meadow which Arisa stood in the middle of.

"How'd you find this place?" Arisa turned to look at Kakashi who stood with his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi's shoulders shrugged, "I found it a few years back. I'm not sure how many people know about it considering the snake infested woods you need to walk through to get here."

"Wait…." Arisa turned her head to look at the forest they just walked out from, "Did you just call those woods 'snake infested'?"

"Don't tell me you are afraid of snakes."

"No!" Arisa said defensively, snapping her head to look back at Kakashi, "I'm not _afraid_ of them I just don't like them."

Kakashi smirked, but he knew Arisa couldn't see it because of the mask, "Come here," the man said and once Arisa reached him he delicately placed two fingers under her chin, "Look up."

Arisa couldn't control the gasp that left her mouth as she looked up at the clear night sky only to see billions of twinkling stars. The sky was a dark blue mixed with purple streaks of stellar colors littered the star filled sky. Without the lights from the village the sky looked like something Arisa had never seen before. Or at least something she hadn't seen in a while.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Arisa lowered her gaze so she could see that Kakashi had pulled his mask down, "It's beautiful, thank you for showing me this."

Arisa looked back up at the stars, watching as one shot across the sky, "There's a spot kind of like this that my old genin squad used to go to during the summer. We invited other Feather genin squads and by the end of the summer we would all camp out, make smores, tell jokes and look at the stars."

Kakashi could see that even in Arisa's happy memories she was troubled. He didn't dare ask how many of those genin she once knew had died in the attack, but he knew that most, if not all, of them had. As Kakashi grabbed her hand and pulled her down the ground he heard her let out a squeak.

"I thought this would be comfier," Kakashi stated as he laid back on the grass, pulling Arisa closer so her head and shoulders rested at an angle on his chest. He kept one arm around her shoulders, the other rested on the cool grass.

"_Sure_ you did," Arisa laughed as she moved around a bit before becoming comfy. The heat radiating off of Kakashi made up for the way the cold grass sent a shiver up her spine.

The two jonin fell into a comfortable silence as their breathing matched up and Arisa knew that she would forever remember this moment. Past memories threatened to force Arisa out of her stupor, but she refused to allow herself to wallow in pity. Not now. Not ever.

"Oh, by the way, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah," Arisa didn't turn to look at Kakashi, though she wondered what this could be about.

"We leave for Ryoko's base in three days."

The way he said it, as if he were stating the color of the sky, left Arisa confused. She wasn't sure if she heard him right, but she was pretty sure he said that they would be leaving for Ryoko's base in three days. Then, it clicked, and Arisa flipped over onto her stomach, resting her elbows on Kakashi's chest as she looked down at him.

"Really?" Arisa's voice was so evidently full with enthusiasm that it brought a smile to his face as he nodded in confirmation.

It was a rush of emotion that out of habit Arisa hid. Fear at knowing that she may have to confront Ryoko. Excitement at knowing that all this would be coming to an end. Confusion at not knowing if Takao was there- if he was alive or dead. And a rush of love, pure and overwhelming. Because this wouldn't have been possible without Kakashi. Because he sacrificed to let her live with him, to look after her and make sure she was safe from Ryoko. Kakashi fought for her, he stood up for her, he cared for her, he worried about her and he did so much for her.

Her lips met his gently, softly and this kiss was much different than all the ones before. It was pure, no lustful intention. Kakashi felt a shiver run up his spine and he wasn't sure what this feeling inside of him was. He kissed her back purely because he wanted to. He didn't want anything from her, there were no sexual thoughts on his mind. Only Arisa. Her lips on his, their bodies lying on the cool grass as a sky full of stars shone down on them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Updates for this story have gotten a little slow, and for that I apologize but I just haven't had as much time to work on it as I've liked. An update should be out every week though, and there are probably only 5 more chapters for this story. As always I'm gonna post when the next update should be out on my tumblr (link on my profile) and if you don't see that post right away just go to the archive and it should be easier to find in there.

Thanks to _Iuwen_, heathers-and-feathers, and _ArisaNF_ for following the story and thanks to transf0rmer for favoriting the story. And last but not least thanks to Cyndi for reviewing, I'm really happy you enjoy this story and I certainly do plan on finishing it (no matter what!).


	21. The Night Before and The Mission Begins

**CHAPTER 21: The Night Before and The Mission Begins**

* * *

It was an intoxicating kind of calmness, like the quiet before the storm. The past two days had been nothing but ordinary, and now the night before they would leave for Ryoko's base, Arisa felt oddly calm. She'd spent the day running errands with Kakashi, reading, napping, and even tried her hand at cooking dinner. The last one didn't go so well but Kakashi was quick to order take out and advise Arisa that perhaps cooking wasn't her strong suit.

"I think if I practiced enough I could make something like this," Arisa held up her chopsticks, noodles hanging down from it as she showed Kakashi her food before eating it.

"Perhaps."

"I'm not hearing a lot of confidence," Arisa mumbled while chewing her food, "I bet I could do it."

"Well if you don't I'm happy eating take out for the rest of our lives."

_Rest of our lives_. Arisa began coughing, placing the take out container down on the couch next to her as she covered her mouth. Her eyes began watering from the sudden coughing fit, but Kakashi's words had stunned her. Kakashi hadn't said 'rest of my life' or even 'rest of your life' but he said 'rest of _our_ lives' which implied that he was planning on sticking around for quite a while. Arisa knew she was reading way too much into it, that's why when Kakashi asked if something was wrong she lied.

"Noodle got stuck in my throat," Arisa stated through her coughs, her voice hoarse.

"Attractive."

Arisa glared at the man who gave her a closed lipped smile to let her know that his sarcasm was all in good fun. After one last cough Arisa found herself able to breath once more and therefore could resume eating.

"Mm," Arisa mumbled as she set her food down and sprang up from the couch, "I have to make sure I have all my shuriken."

Kakashi stayed sitting on the wooden stool he had drug into his living room as he watched Arisa go into the bedroom and come out with the brown bag. She plopped down on the couch, almost knocking over the food. One hand moved the food to the ground; the other was digging through the pouch before pulling out handfuls of shuriken and placing them next to her on the couch.

"I dunno if this is enough," Arisa muttered to herself, pulling out more shuriken mixed with kunai knives.

"You need more?" Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at the sheer number of shuriken and kunai Arisa had in that pouch, "Do you have any medical supplies in there?"

"Uh," Arisa looked down into the almost empty pouch, "No."

"Anything other than shuriken and kunai?"

"Um," hand dug into the bag, moving things around delicately as to not accidently cut herself, "No," eyes looked up to see Kakashi staring at the stack of sharp objects on the couch next to her, "What?"

"That's just so many, how you could possibly think you need more is beyond me."

Arisa looked to her side at the weapons and then back at Kakashi, "They're my favorite ninja tool," she shrugged, "And I tend to use a lot of them on missions."

Kakashi smiled, figuring that of course Arisa would have a favorite ninja tool. "Now that I think of it, you are a rather violent kunoichi."

Eyebrow rose and Arisa cocked her head to the side, "Me? Violent?"

"You seem exceptionally talented at breaking bones."

Arisa let out a small laugh, realizing the truth in Kakashi's statement, "You can blame my old Feather sensei for that one. I was the weakest in my genin squad and although my taijutsu was good I didn't have enough power to really make an impact."

"So on missions I would always end up getting hurt cause in hand to hand combat I would always lose. Then I would rely on my kekkei genkai or ninjutsu and end up being exhausted. So my sensei taught me that instead of trying to go hand to hand if I worked to seriously injure the enemy then my chances of winning would go up."

"Plus breaking bones isn't that hard if you know how and where to hit," Arisa grinned with a shrug of her shoulders, "So now whenever I get in a hand to hand fight my aim is to break bones until the enemy gives up or is incapacitated from pain."

Kakashi felt a bit uneasy at hearing those words, because from where he was sitting Arisa didn't look like she could be vicious enough to do something like that. Yet he knew that Arisa was a very skilled, dedicated, and serious shinobi and he had to admit that her strategy did seem to work for her.

"Yeah, so maybe I am a tad violent," Arisa laughed as she began putting the shuriken and kunai back into the light brown pouch.

"How are you feeling about all of this? You seem rather calm."

"It's weird huh. I thought I'd be more anxious than this," Arisa stood up, grabbing her bag and going to place it next to the clothes she would wear tomorrow, "What about you? Does the great copy ninja get nervous before missions?"

"No, but I must admit I am a bit more, well how to put it," Kakashi leaned back slightly before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, "Maybe serious would be a good word. I'm taking this mission much more seriously than any of my previous ones."

"You don't have to."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because nothing bad is going to happen."

"You sound confident," Kakashi stated, watching Arisa sit down on the couch and pick her food up from the floor.

"Cause I am," Arisa shrugged, taking a bite of her food and noticing how it had cooled considerably, "You forget Kakashi Hatake that I'm a jonin of the Leaf as well which means you and I are equals in the shinobi world. You don't have to worry about something happening to me because I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

Kakashi took a moment to think over her words before letting out a sigh, "I feel as if you've told me that before, yet I keep forgetting."

In one swift movement Kakashi was standing up and moving towards Arisa, leaning down and planting a kiss to the top of her head, "You're a strong and capable kunoichi and because of that I trust that indeed everything will go fine tomorrow."

* * *

She woke up much too early. Her bare feet carried her into the living room where she laid herself down on the couch, earning her a groan from the sleeping man. "You up already?"

"Uh-huh," Arisa yawned as she snuggled up against Kakashi, her body overlapping his as they shared the small couch.

"Ugh, c'mon," Kakashi sat up, pulling Arisa into his arms and picking her up. The woman was still rather tired, and for that reason didn't protest much to Kakashi's carrying her.

Kakashi placed Arisa gently on the far side of the bed before lying down himself. "I can't sleep," Arisa grumbled as she tossed from side to side before settling on her back.

"Yes you can."

"No," Arisa yawned, feeling incredibly exhausted, "I can't."

Arisa felt herself being pulled into Kakashi's chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and his heartbeat in her ear. "Go to sleep," Kakashi's voice was unenthusiastic and full of slumber.

"I can't," Arisa whined with yet another yawn, telling herself to stop resting on Kakashi's chest but she couldn't find the strength to move away, "Kakashi?" Arisa looked up to see Kakashi sleeping soundly, his head to the side and little puffs of breath leaving his mouth.

A small smile before Arisa yawned yet again. Eyes shut, figuring it was best to just try to go back to sleep- but it proved rather useless. Although Arisa would fall asleep she would find herself awake a few minutes to an hour later. The woman was actually grateful when she saw the sunlight begin creeping in through the window, because that meant she would have a reason to stop this whole trying to sleep thing.

_I don't wanna get up though_, Arisa thought as she moved closer to Kakashi, one arm under her body while the other was slung across his chest. Her head rose slightly with every breath Kakashi took and even though he was asleep his arm still stayed wrapped around her.

Eyes watched the man sleep, noticing how peaceful he was and then it hit. A huge yawn, tears leaking from the side of her eyes, and soon her eyelids were becoming heavy. Arisa felt like praising the heavens, but she didn't want to let this opportunity for sleep pass by getting excited about it. Body snuggled closer to Kakashi, head rested on his chest, and with a deep sigh Arisa found herself finally in a deep slumber.

Kakashi could feel that Arisa was still lying on him, but not because of where her head was. A stifled groan as his eyes opened to see exactly what Arisa was doing, and wondering if perhaps it was on purpose. _She's asleep_, Kakashi noted feeling a sense of relief that Arisa had managed to get some rest. Body tensed as Kakashi felt Arisa's knee move once more which wouldn't have been a problem had it not been resting in a rather sensitive spot on his body.

Another move of her leg rubbing against his groan and Kakashi knew it was time to wake her up. "Arisa," he said her name softly, noticing how it seemed to reach her consciousness. The woman simply snuggled up closer to him, fully wrapping her leg around him.

_She really isn't making this easy_, Kakashi gulped watching as Arisa used one hand to pull the blankets over her head. "Arisa, wake up."

The only response Kakashi got was a disgruntled groan which was only made louder when Kakashi pulled the blankets down. "Nooooo," Arisa whined as she grabbed the blankets and rolled away from Kakashi.

A sigh as Arisa rolled off him, followed by a few moments for Kakashi to regain his composure. "Well then I guess we don't have to go to Ryoko's base."

"I'm up!"

The way her body shot up, her hair messily sticking up everywhere, bags under her eyes and an urgency in her voice- it all brought a smile to Kakashi's face. He watched as she looked over to him, her eyes scanning the surroundings before her eyes widened slightly. "You don't remember last night do you?"

"Huh?" Arisa felt her heart begin to race, "Last night?"

"Calm down, whatever your thinking is not what I'm talking about," Kakashi huffed, seeing Arisa's cheeks flush for a moment, "You got up at one in the morning and laid down on the couch."

"But you sleep on the couch."

"Exactly."

Arisa could remember snuggling with Kakashi, yet for some reason she couldn't recall exactly how he got into the bed with her. Eyes stared up at the ceiling, racking her brain before Arisa let out a slight gasp, "Yeah I remember now, sor-"

"Don't apologize."

Arisa scrunched her nose, about to retaliate with a witty comment when she noticed Kakashi was already out of the bed and heading out the door. "We need to get ready to go," Kakashi stated his back to Arisa as he stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Yeah," Arisa nodded, her hands clenching the sheets for a moment, "Okay."

* * *

It had been a while since Arisa had gone on an official mission- ever since the mission with Anko that started it all. The female took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, examining the image of the shinobi that stood before her. Black tight pants, black boots, a black long sleeve t-shirt with the green flak jacket over it. Hair tied into a ponytail, bangs still down but bobby pins packed just in case. Slender, toned, a serious look in her eyes- sometimes it even shocked Arisa at how much like a jonin she could look.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Arisa picked her backpack up from the floor, but before moving away she took one last glance at herself in the mirror.

_Something's missing_, she thought as moved away from her reflection and towards a bag she had thrown on the floor in Kakashi's room. Knees bent, hands rummaged, and soon she was replacing the Leaf headband on her arm with Takao's Feather one. "It's for good luck," Arisa explained as she stood up, making sure the headband was securely tied around her forearm.

Kakashi wanted to object, pointing out that wearing that headband would just make it easier for the enemy to know who she was, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. The serene look in Arisa's eyes as she stared at the headband- Kakashi knew that the object brought her peace and memories of her brother, both happy and sad.

"Let's go," Kakashi stated, turning to leave the room but catching a glimpse of Arisa and that grateful look that was evident in her eyes.

The six ANBU members were already standing at the exit to Konoha when Arisa and Kakashi arrived. One ANBU member stepped forward, relaying their instructions to the two jonin. The eight of them would not travel to Ryoko's base together- moving in such a large group would attract too much attention. Instead they would travel in their predetermined teams of two. Each team was designated a place to stop and wait until the sun went down. Then at exactly eleven o'clock at night they would begin moving again. The four teams would surround the base, the goal being to capture Ryoko. Stealth was key, and once Ryoko was captured they would leave.

All Arisa did was nod her head as she listened to the ANBU member, but in her mind she was screaming. _He makes it sound like this will be so easy. Like Ryoko is just going to go willingly. They aren't even taking this seriously. Do they have any idea what Ryoko is capable of? He killed everyone….everyone I knew, I loved, all of them. What makes them think he won't kill them? What makes them-_

A hand on Arisa's shoulders brought her out of her thoughts. "We understand," Kakashi said, his hand resting gently on Arisa's shoulder.

"Good," the ANBU member stated, turning his head to the side to give the other five a nod of his head and just like that they were all gone- heading towards their respective destinations.

"They mean well," Kakashi stated softly, tenderly squeezing Arisa's shoulder, "But you must understand that no one can comprehend what you've been through. The trauma you've suffered at the hands of Ryoko is unimaginable and neither they nor I can fully understand. But that doesn't mean they don't want to help you, and you know how I feel."

Kakashi lifted his hand from her shoulder and used it to turn Arisa's chin to meet his eyes, giving her a closed eyed smile, "Now what do you say? You ready?"

Arisa turned to face Kakashi, raising her hand to gently pull down his mask as she pressed her lips to his. It was a short, sweet kiss, one that would have been longer had they not been in a place where at any moment they could be spotted. "Yeah," Arisa whispered as she put Kakashi's mask back up, "I'm ready."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes...yes this chapter totally was filler...yes...yes I'm sorry...but it was necessary filler. I want getting to Ryoko's base to have it's own chapter and I didn't wanna just jump into it with this chapter. Excuses, excuses but if you can get anything from my excuses is that the next chapter is gonna be much, much better. We're moving towards the end and it's gonna get intense once they get to Ryoko's base.

Thanks to _transf0rmer_, PurpleLemonadex3, _Akkiarn_, and Mikomi121 for following this story. Annnnnd review reply time:

transf0rmer: thanks so much and I suppose Arisa and Kakashi are a cute couple (or at least I tried to make it that way) :)

azuresilver: thanks :) and once again it makes me happy to see people referring to parts in this story as cute


End file.
